Life of Love
by CountessOfDA
Summary: Besides being Lord and Lady Grantham, they are first and foremost Robert and Cora Crawley. What happens in private, when they can be themselves? What happens when it seems no one is watching them, expecting the behavior of an Earl and Countess? Follow Robert and Cora through their lives filled with family, tragedy, and most of all love. Chronological Oneshots, Canon, RobertXCora
1. Don't Ever Forget It

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first Downton Abbey fic, so you all will have to let me know what you think. Throughout the series, I always found myself thinking "well what happened after that?" or "what if this happened?" So these thoughts resulted in a multi-chaptered fic of oneshots about our favorite Downton couple: Cobert. These chapters will almost always include many other of our favorite characters, both upstairs and downstairs, but will mainly focus on Cora and Robert. I hope you guys enjoy this fic and that you will let me know what you think!

* * *

Following the sinking of the Titanic, what did the loss of the heirs James and Patrick mean? How would it affect Cora and what would it remind her of? How would Robert react and respond? What is it that Carson witnesses?

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't Ever Forget It

Sunlight filtered into the library, warming the red couches. A soft breeze kept the temperature of the room comfortable enough. The wonderful weather did not match the atmosphere, however.

As Robert walked into the large room, he let out a sigh. He headed straight for his desk, nearly missing the beautiful figure perched on one of the red couches.

Cora sat quietly in the cushions, a book in her dainty hands. Slowing his pace towards the dark wooden desk, Robert silently observed her for a moment. He took in her beauty like he did the sunshine from outside, like he did the air.

Her dark curly hair was done up beautifully, some curls hanging loose against her milky neck. He took in her fair skin, devoid of flaws. Her slender figure was very appreciative, sparking a feeling in Robert.

He sighed once again, though this one was so much more relaxed.

At the sound of Robert's sigh, Cora jumped, her wide eyes landing on him. He smiled, stopping in his path towards his desk. His heart fluttered at the small smile Cora offered him.

"Hello, darling," she said gently, her shoulders relaxing slightly and her sapphire blue eyes focusing on him. He could tell she had been very distracted when he had come in.

"Cora, my dear," he greeted her with pure happiness. It was good to have a break from the sadness that seemed to blanket the house.

It seemed it would be a short lived break, however. His smile faltered when he saw the sadness in the depths of Cora's striking blue eyes. She couldn't keep his gaze, her blue eyes becoming watery as she averted them. A small sobbing gasp escaped her as she tried to keep in her tears, and one of her hands went to cover her lips.

"Cora, my dearest one," Robert said as he rushed to her side, sitting close to her and putting his arm around her shaking shoulders. "What is the matter?"

Cora's shoulders shook with each gasp she took, trying to hold in her sobs. Robert's arm around her seemed to make it worse.

"Please, Cora. Tell me," Robert pleaded with her, worry and concern evident in his eyes and voice. Cora couldn't force herself to look at him. Her heart was heavy and her mind full of cruel thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, her hand still covering her mouth to try and keep the sobs in.

"Cora, you've nothing to be sorry for, my darling," Robert insisted, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Please, what is the mat—"

"Your Lordship—"

Robert looked up to glare at the intruder, finding Carson standing at the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Not now, Carson!" Robert snapped. The butler quickly composed himself.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Carson apologized before turning and leaving.

As Carson passed through the door, shutting it slightly, he found himself pausing as Her Ladyship's muffled sobs continued. Was the house in trouble? Had there been more news about the Titanic and the Crawley's family?

Carson knew it was wrong, but he remained at the door, peeking and eavesdropping in silence.

He watched as His Lordship's attention returned entirely to Lady Grantham.

"Now please, Cora, you're making me so terribly worried. Let me help you feel better, my dear," he pled with her. Her Ladyship continued to sob, though holding in the sounds quite well.

"I shouldn't have let my-my feelings overwhelm me in this w-way, darling. I'm sorry, Robert," she apologized again, desperately trying to get her emotions under control.

Carson found himself nodding slightly. The intense show of emotion did seem very unladylike and very American, but he found that his heart went out to her. She seemed very distressed and Carson couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Carson watched as His Lordship shook his head in exasperation.

"Cora!" he said more firmly but just as caring and loving as before. He was very worried. "You are my wife..." he said, reaching up to caress Her Ladyship's cheek, "and I love you, my dearest darling. Nothing will ever change that."

Cora stared blankly at her husband, his words echoing in her mind. Suddenly she felt like bursting into tears again. Here was her loving husband, supporting and loving her. And for a moment she had been so scared to share her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Rob—"

"No," Robert cut her off gently, a soft smile forming on his lips. "No more apologizing."

Cora took in a breath to apologize again, for apologizing. Robert seemed to sense this because he gave her a warning look, the corner of his lips upturned just slightly. With a short nervous laugh that sounded more like a sigh of air, Cora lowered her gaze in embarrassment and closed her lips.

"Now," Robert began softly, his arm wrapping lovingly around her small waist and his hand resting on her hip, "are you going to tell me what the matter is?"

Cora felt her heartbeat quicken again and her eyes prickled with tears. But she forced her eyes to meet his dark blue ones. She saw the love as plain as day in those beautiful eyes she loved so much. Her chest constricted painfully. Robert didn't deserve her—the failed Countess. He was far too good for her.

Tears brimmed in Cora's eyes, and Robert began to worry again. He thought he had calmed her down, but it seemed she was only working herself up again. He wished she would just tell him what was causing her so much pain.

"I know you don't want me to apologize anymore," Cora finally spoke, forcing her voice to work. "But I'm sorry, Robert. I don't deserve you. You are far too good for me, darling. You don't deserve me. Or this," she gestured slightly to her stomach, causing Robert to glance down in confusion. "I've failed you. This mess we're in and the stress put on you, it's because..."

Cora's tears were falling again and her voice choked, her breathing becoming uneven and making it difficult to speak. But she had to finish.

"Because I couldn't give you a son!"

Robert watched Cora with wide eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of sorrow and tears streaked down her soft fair cheeks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His breathtakingly beautiful, intelligent, clever, kind wife thought she wasn't worthy of him? He felt the complete opposite. If anyone was unworthy it was him. She thought that she had failed him? He was flabbergasted at the ridiculousness of it all, so much so that he let out a laugh. This only seemed to hurt and confuse Cora, as her expression fell further and her eyes glistened. Robert quickly dove into his response, his face still showing amusement.

"My darling Cora," he said softly, reaching up to cup her cheek. "You amazing, clever, intelligent, beautiful but terribly silly woman..."

Cora watched his eyes carefully, her brows knitted together and her rosy lips turned in a worried frown.

"How can you think you've failed me in any way? Do you know how much I love you? How happy you've made me?" Robert said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "If you do not, then I'm afraid it is I who have failed you."

Cora's lips parted, as if she wanted to say something, but Robert could see she was hesitant. He hoped his eyes were encouraging enough.

"But I haven't given you an heir. All of your life's work will go to a complete stranger now. You not only had to deal with James, an unpleasant task in itself, but you were going to have to give him everything," she began rambling, looking down at her hands in her lap with unfocused attention. "I couldn't give you a son...what you've always wanted. Losing James and Patrick only reminded me more of the fact. And now, here I am—a failed Countess, unworthy of your love and attention, an aging, old, and dried up—"

"Cora!" Robert finally interrupted, his eyes wide at her growing intensity of self deprecating. How could she think that of herself? He didn't understand. He didn't see any of those things in her.

"I don't know where you get these silly ideas," he said as if scolding her. "How do you see yourself in this way? I'm flabbergasted!"

Cora glanced up at Robert's look of horror and shock, but quickly returned her gaze to her lap.

"Do you know what I see, my darling?" he asked, pausing and watching her carefully. She refused to meet his eyes. With a sigh, he took one of her small hands in his larger one. This made her look up at him from beneath her dark lashes.

He took a moment to just admire her beauty, allowing his feelings to pour into his usually stoic expression.

"I see my breathtakingly beautiful wife and the mother of my beautiful daughters, whom I love very dearly. I wouldn't trade any of them for anything or anyone. Cora when I look at you, I see a clever and kindhearted woman. I see a strong and very able Countess, someone that everyone admires. Even my mother, though she will never admit it," Robert chuckled, his heart fluttering when the smallest amused smile appeared on Cora's full lips. He could see that her shoulders were relaxing and her sorrow was easing. The sadness in her eyes was being replaced by love as she looked up at him. This made him smile and feel that he could handle her less carefully now. Robert slid ever closer to his wife, as closely as he could, until their legs and hips were flush against each other. He took a chance and leaned his head in slightly, a smirk forming on his lips. He heard her intake of air as he drew near.

"When I look at you, my darling," he said lowly, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek once again, "I see the most desirable, heart-stopping woman I have ever laid eyes on. I see the most dangerously attractive woman, whom only grows even more so through time. I see striking sapphire eyes that could both freeze and melt me in my spot," Robert said softly, leaning forward even more and planting a soft kiss between her eyes. He felt Cora's long lashes flutter closed and heard the soft sigh that escaped her lips. He brought his other hand up to hold the other side of her face, holding her soft cheeks gently in both of his hands. Taking advantage of her closed eyes, he pressed slow kisses on each eye lid and on her cheeks beneath her long lashes.

Slowly, he pulled away, but only by inches. He met her blue gaze with his once again, seeing tears brimming in her eyes again. But he knew these were tears of happiness and overwhelming love.

"I see the same beautiful face that I meet in all of my dreams, that I met all those years ago," he said quietly, his British accent enriching his deep voice. Slowly, he leaned forward again, this time tilting his head to press kisses against her jaw. He trailed several slow, wet kisses from her cheekbone, down her jaw, and to her soft milky neck.

From the doorway, Carson's eyes bugged out of his head and he quickly turned away. His face flushed and warmed beneath his collar. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping anyway, and he supposed this was his punishment. With a quick shake of his head and smoothing of his butler attire, he turned on his head and walked away from the room, the image of His Lordship kissing Her Ladyship burned into his mind. He really should be more careful when he felt like eavesdropping or trying to find out information. Sometimes, particularly with Lord and Lady Grantham, he found out far more than he wanted to. With another shake of his head and a sniff, Carson began to erase all thoughts of his employers and return his mind to his duties as butler. Perhaps downstairs would provide a distraction from the uncomfortable feelings he still held. As he walked down the stairs, Carson had a fleeting thought that he hoped none of the other servants ever witnessed any indecent show like the one he had. He shivered at the horrible thought, and then that was the last of it. As he entered the servant's hall, he forced all other thoughts other than his duty from his mind.

Still in the library, Robert continued kissing his wife's soft neck, sucking slightly. He only pulled back, barely centimeters away, when he heard the soft moan that rumbled in Cora's throat. He smiled down at her softly, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I see the most alluring, pleasurable, delicious lips," he continued huskily. Having picked up on his pattern, Cora parted her lips and lifted her chin expectantly. Robert didn't disappoint. He leaned down and took her lips with his in the slowest, most passionate kiss Cora could remember them sharing. She wanted more, and her arms rose to wrap slowly around his neck and pull him closer, her hands running over his chest and shoulders. Robert knew he had to stop. He didn't want to, not with her body so close, her hands rubbing over his body, and her lips parting to deepen the the kiss. But he knew he had to finish his speech.

And so he pulled away slowly, but Cora moved with him. This only made him want her more, and he began to deepen the kiss again, only to remember what he had to do. He quickly leaned further away, effectively pulling away from Cora's lips, much to her disappointment.

"You are intoxicating," Robert said breathlessly, a smile on his lips as he observed Cora's slightly swollen and red lips. "But I wasn't yet finished."

Cora raised a brow, watching him carefully. Robert could practically see the gears in her head working, trying to figure him out.

"Cora," he said softly, stroking her cheek and staring into her eyes. "My sweet, darling Cora..."

Cora looked up at him expectantly, reaching out to hold and stroke Robert's strong arms that reached towards her.

"Most importantly, when I look at you, I see my heart. My joy. My reason. When I see you," he drew closer once again, their noses nearly touching, "I see the love of my life."

Cora felt her eyes stinging again with tears, but her lips turned upward in a smile. She reached to touch his cheek, stroking Robert's face lovingly.

"I love you, Cora. And nothing will ever change that."

Cora let out a happy laugh that was accompanied by falling tears. She quickly leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"And I love you, Robert," she whispered, still smiling, her tear-filled blue eyes sparkling up at him.

Robert smiled and leaned forward to press another kiss to her lips, lingering only a moment before pulling away again.

"I don't ever want you to feel badly about yourself or feel that you don't please me. Cora, nothing could be further from the truth. Just remember what I've told you, darling," he said softly, stroking her arm lovingly. Cora nodded.

"Thank you, love," she whispered. "I really don't deserve you," she added with a laugh, her eyes twinkling up at him. Robert smiled and shook his head.

"Were you not listening to a word I said, woman?" he laughed.

"I was and, along with helping me feel much better, your heartwarming speech reminded me of how lucky I am to have you as my darling husband," she answered, tilting her head to the side in the most adorable way, causing Robert to grin.

"Oh how I love you," he whispered, pulling her close to his chest. Cora breathed in deeply as she laid her head against his muscled chest, taking in his scent. Her senses were flooding with him. She sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and lifting her knees to tuck her feet behind her. She didn't care if this was very unladylike, she was comfortable and finally at peace since she heard the news about James and Patrick.

Robert leaned back and pulled his wife into his lap, burying his nose in her dark curls. He breathed in, smelling her sweet fragrance of jasmine and lilacs. She truly was intoxicating.

"And don't ever forget it, darling," he whispered softly before closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the moment with his love.


	2. A Real Love

In this chapter, Isobel and Matthew meet the family for the first time. What impression does Isobel get? Is this family like all the other artistocratic families, full of lies, deceit, affairs, and greed? Is Lord and Lady Grantham just another couple subject to a loveless marriage?

* * *

Chapter 2: A Real Love

Silence reigned.

Cora stood tense in the awkward silence that followed the first meeting of Robert's heir and his mother. She watched in silence as Mrs. Crawley stared at Violet, her facial expression being rather put off. Judging by her mother-in-law's smug and amused look, Cora sensed there was trouble and awkwardness brewing.

With a soft exhale, Cora glanced at Robert, who looked unamused. He met her gaze, not having to say anything before she moved to help the poor woman standing in front of Violet.

Being the perfect hostess she was, Cora stepped forward to rescue Isobel.

"Come into the drawing room and we can make all of the proper introductions," she suggested with a soft smile, leading Mrs. Crawley by the arm towards the room. Before she disappeared through the doors, Cora spared a glance behind her at her husband. His eyes were already on her and she offered a soft smile, one that he returned.

Robert knew it was going to be a long, awkward evening, but he also knew that his wonderful wife would handle things gracefully, as she always did. And to think that he had even hoped tonight would be easy going and everyone would get along. His poor, beautiful Cora. His eyes settled once more on his wife's figure as he entered the drawing room with Matthew.

Cora was busy introducing Mrs. Crawley, or Cousin Isobel, to their daughters. Robert couldn't help but smile at the picture of pure beauty and grace Cora was. He knew she didn't approve of the situation and she definitely didn't like the idea of these strangers taking the estate from Mary. But she was a kind person and had only shown that in saving Isobel from his mother.

Robert led Matthew to the group of women and he allowed the young man to talk with the girls and Violet, greeting each with a polite smile. At least Matthew seemed to be a good lad, Robert noted with a sigh. Looking from Matthew to Cora, he saw Cora's gaze turn to meet his at the same time. She gave him the slightest smile, telling him everything he needed to hear just by meeting his gaze with her sapphire blue eyes. And then she turned away again to speak with Isobel. Robert felt disappointed, as he often did when he was reminded he had to share his wife during these social situations. Without looking away from her, Robert briefly entertained the idea of just stealing her for the rest of the night. He knew she wouldn't agree to it, and he wasn't rude enough to leave their guests, but it was a pleasant thought.

Cora could still feel Robert's eyes on her, and she had to force herself not to look back at him. Not when Mrs. Crawley was speaking with her and the girls. When Isobel did turn to talk directly to Sybil, Cora chanced a secret glance, looking up at her husband through long dark lashes. The smirk that appeared on her husband's face sent a blush creeping up her chest, and she quickly looked away.

Robert held in a chuckle at his wife's irritated look as she quickly looked away from him, her milky skin flushing slightly. He saw the hint of rose appearing on her chest, of which he had a very clear view in that dress she wore. Robert let his eyes travel down her alluring neck, over her collarbone and dainty shoulders, and finally resting on her milky breasts slightly revealed by her low neckline and dark transparent sleeves. The black dress complimented all of her figure, really, but he found he liked the top of the black dress the most.

Suddenly movement from Cora helped Robert regain his focus, and he tuned back into the conversation. Edith was talking about some of the things to do in and near Grantham. Everyone seemed to be listening, other than Mary. And Cora. Robert raised a brow when Cora suddenly slipped away from Mrs. Crawley's side and began walking towards him. He allowed a small smirk and turned away from her, walking towards the table with crystal flasks of drink. He poured himself a small amount before turning around to find his wife in front of him.

"What do you think?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink. Cora gave him an unimpressed look as she looked at his drink in hand, but shook her irritation away without commenting on having a drink before dinner.

"I think they both seem nice enough, though I've only spoken with them for minutes," she responded, glancing back at the group. "I just hope they didn't notice me slip away. They may think me to be the rude one."

Robert chuckled softly at his wife, noting how beautiful she looked when she smiled up at him. He couldn't help the intense feelings of love that coursed through him. All he could do was handle them like an Englishman and not let them overcome him in the presence of others. If he did, he'd be sure to embarrass both Cora and himself.

Unbeknownst to Cora and Robert, Isobel Crawley had in fact noticed Cora's rather abrupt departure. True, the countess hadn't been speaking to anyone, but it was odd for the hostess to just up and leave. From her place in the room, Isobel could easily watch Cora.

Isobel noted her appearance. She had been impressed by the American woman's beauty, and it truly was no surprise that her daughters were just as beautiful. Mary and Sybil looked just like their mother.

Isobel also noted her actions and behavior. Lady Grantham, or rather Cousin Cora, had acted very kindly and politely. Until now, she had been invested in the conversation. Now she stood with Lord Grantham on the other side of the room. Her lips were not upturned in a warm smile any longer, though. She looked up at her husband with an unimpressed look, even as he smiled down at her.

As she watched, Isobel found herself wondering about the relationship between the two. It wasn't uncommon for the marriage of prominent people to be solely based on money and titles.

Isobel watched silently and distractedly as Cousin Robert continued talking to his wife, his smile never leaving. He then leaned in slightly, and he whispered something in Cora's ear. Isobel watched Cora's cheeks turn rosy with blush and a bright smile found its way on her lips. Cora looked down almost shyly, but her smile remained. Isobel wondered if Robert, based on the way he was looking at her, had complimented her on how fine she looked tonight.

So perhaps there was more to the marriage. Isobel found herself very curious and caring more about the matter than she probably should, but she wanted to know. The conversation was rather dull at the moment, since she couldn't relate to the young people well. The Dowager Countess was too busy ignoring her and carefully analyzing Matthew, so she offered no conversation. At a loss, Isobel continued to watch Cora and Robert and strained her ears to listen.

Robert watched with pride the way his compliment affected Cora. She looked at the ground bashfully for a second before meeting his gaze again, tilting her head and smiling up at him in her adorable manner.

"You don't look bad yourself," she spoke softly, putting a hand on his chest. Robert's eyes twinkled down at her, and Cora found herself being lost in their depths. How she loved this man...

Feeling her hand on his chest, Robert smirked and glanced at the group. It didn't seem that anyone was paying close attention to them, so he returned his mischievous gaze back to his wife.

Casually, he reached up to touch her thin, transparent sleeves. He smiled, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers.

"I very much like this style of dress on you, my darling," he said, stepping closer to her. Cora smirked up at him, seeing the appreciation in his eyes.

Suddenly, he tugged the sleeve lightly, causing the already low neckline to drop slightly, revealing more of her breasts. Cora gasped and one hand flew to her chest while the one that had been resting on his chest quickly dropped to grip his arm and push it away from her, causing him to release her sleeve. Looking up at him with a glare, Cora was rather put off as he only reacted with a chuckle.

Isobel felt her eyes go wide and her face felt warm as she watched Robert tease Cora in such an intimate manner. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed between the host and hostess. It was very inappropriate for the two of them to act that way anywhere but the bedroom. And it seemed they weren't ashamed of it. At least, Robert wasn't. Cora glared up at her husband with flushed cheeks, her hand still covering her chest and fixing her neckline. Isobel watched as Robert, still wearing a smile, leaned forward to whisper in Cora's ear again, his hand reaching and holding her upper arm gently. He stayed near her ear for longer than necessary, and Isobel could tell by the deepening blush on Cora's cheeks that whatever he was saying was terribly intimate. This fact was proven when Robert reached for Cora's waist with his other hand. He gently placed his large hand on her small waist, his thumb softly caressing her hip. Isobel could see that the prim Countess of Grantham was becoming undone beneath her husband's touch.

Suddenly the door to the drawing room opened and Isobel watched the butler enter, his eyes finding Cora. If he noticed anything off about the flustered Countess, he didn't show.

"Dinner is ready, My Lady," the man said.

"Thank you, Carson," Cora said, stepping further away from Robert. "Let us all go in," she directed, walking towards the door. Isobel watched as everyone began following her, the Dowager Countess slowly getting up from her seat.

"Do you need any assistance?" Matthew asked the old woman kindly. All he received was a cold look from Violet.

"I do not expect so, seeing as I am already up and obviously perfectly capable," she said just as icily despite the smile on her lips, sticking her nose up slightly as she moved to follow Cora.

"Don't let her get to you," Sybil whispered softly to both Isobel and Matthew as they left the drawing room, a kind smile on her lips that greatly resembled her mother's. Isobel and Matthew nodded and smiled their thanks, but when they glanced at each other they could both see the look of doubt and worry.

At dinner, conversation was not scarce, but it was often awkward. Cora could tell that it was going to be a difficult time keeping the peace and maintaining order as a good hostess should. At the moment, they were talking about how different village life would be for Isobel.

"I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy," the woman assured everyone, smiling at everyone around the table. Cora, slightly distracted, watched Robert dishing up some food. He wasn't looking at her, and she enjoyed watching him while unaware of it. But Isobel's voice did register in her mind and a thought came to her.

"You might like the hospital," she said with a smile, turning her gaze to the left from Robert. Isobel smiled and leaned forward with interest.

"What sort of hospital is it? How many beds?" she asked the Countess. Cora glanced to Robert again, whose eyes had lifted to watch her. He was clearly attentative to her and what she had to say. Isobel didn't miss the fact that Cora was no longer focused on her, she was indeed distracted. But there wasn't hardly a pause in the conversation when a voice piped up from down the table.

"Well, it—it isn't really a hospital," Violet chuckled. Robert also chuckled lightly, looking around the table before focusing on Cora. Isobel watched him carefully, interested in the conversation and getting slightly irritated with the way her host and hostess were distracted.

"Don't let Dr Clarkson hear you. He thinks it's second only to St Thomas's," the man next to her said, still watching his wife, who offered him an amused smile before adding her bit.

"It's a cottage hospital, of course, but quite well equipped."

"Who pays for it?" Isobel asked, looking around the table but her eyes constantly returning to Cora who sat across from her.

"Oh, good. Let's talk about money," Violet muttered. Isobel clearly saw the look Cora flashed Robert. Obviously, the American woman did not approve of her mother-in-law's unnecessary and rude comments either.

Consciously looking away from the irritated look of his wife, Robert answered Isobel's question. The conversation continued, with even more awkward occurrences—the footman embarrassed Matthew, Lady Mary had to add her quip at Matthew, Matthew announced his job in Ripen, and the Dowager Countess finally found something she didn't know everything about: weekends.

And through it all, Isobel had to endure the many looks between Robert, who sat directly to her left, and Cora, who sat across from her. She witnessed the playful looks, the soft smiles, the teasing smirks, the looks of agreement, the looks of disapproval, and so many of the looks in between.

Even as she left that night, saying goodbye to the two at the front door, Isobel still thought of the looks and moments she had witnessed during her visit. How terribly uncomfortable and irritated they made one feel. And yet at the same time, it could make a person feel envious. They were lucky to have what they have.

Sitting in the car, Isobel sighed and looked out the window at the dark grounds of Downton.

"What is it, mother?" Matthew asked, looking to his right at her. Isobel turned and smiled tightly.

"Just that there are several things we are going to have to get used to," she commented. "Some I will happily embrace, while others...well they will take some time to get used to."

Cora and Robert came to her mind again. Real love? Yes. Intimate? Yes. Publicly affectionate? Yes...

Yes, that was surly going to take some time to get used to.

* * *

**A/N: You all know which dress of Cora's that I'm talking about, right? Haha. It seems pretty revealing for that period, so it kind of surprised me, but I'm positive that Robert loves that dress on her. Anyway, tell me what you think! **


	3. A Roll In The Hay

**A/N: Hello! I really hope you guys are enjoying this fic! I know I am enjoying writing it. Here is an extra long and amusing chapter for you! Let me know what you think and leave a review!**

* * *

What happens when all the house guests leave for a hunt? What do Cora and Robert do with their time alone? What happens when several people pick up on their activities?

Set in S1E3

* * *

Chapter 3: A Roll in the Hay

Robert watched as the hunting party began to ride away, a twinge of regret and guilt in his chest. He hadn't taken his steed out for a while, but he simply could not go on the hunt with all of the young people. He had far too much work to do.

Glancing to his right, he saw Cora watching the riders retreat from the house, a pleasant smile on her lips.

"I'm going to visit Triumph," he said, catching Cora's attention. "I wager the poor old boy is feeling rather neglected."

He saw that his wife's smile only widened.

"Of course, darling," she answered in her sweet accent. Thinking that was the end of it, Robert turned to walk towards the stables. He hadn't gone far, only rounding the corner of the large house, when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw Cora trying to catch up. She hadn't followed the servants back into the house as he had expected her to, and he gave her a confused look. She only gave him that pleasant smile that seemed ever present on her alluring rosy lips.

"I thought I'd come with you," she said, reaching his side and looking up at him with those crystal blue eyes he loved so much. "I haven't anything else to do."

Robert gave her an odd look, but nodded and resumed walking, slower now that she was at his side.

"Did you get a glimpse of Mr. Napier's friend?" Cora asked him conversationally, her hands clasped behind her back. "The Turkish diplomat?"

Robert gave her another odd look, confused.

"No, why?" he asked. Cora nearly giggled at his puzzled look, but she merely shook her head.

"Just wondering. I'm sure we'll meet him properly upon their return," Cora said, looking towards the stables. They weren't far now. With a twinkle in her sapphire blue eyes, she turned to her husband, who was still watching her curiously.

Sometimes Robert couldn't figure Cora out. They were usually on the same wavelength, and could read and understand each other as if they were a book—each other's favorite book. But there were times that his lovely wife still surprised him. Turning his gaze towards the nearing stables again, Robert concluded that it must be her American blood. He had to smile at this, imagining her reaction if he had told her as much. She would have hit his arm, a playful scowl on her beautiful face. Then she would have fallen into step even closer beside him, perhaps even looping her arm through his.

Cora welcomed the comfortable silence between them, taking the last few seconds of being outside to look around their large green lawn. The sky today was grey, and the air was a little chilled and smelled of rain, but she didn't mind. She still thought the scene beautiful and relaxing.

Distracted by the view of their estate, their kingdom and domain, Cora didn't notice her inability to walk a straight line. Not until she bumped into her husband.

Cora's blue eyes shot upward as his looked down at her. She felt a blush at the pleased smile that appeared on his face as their elbows bumped and their legs brushed. She felt her own lips turn into a smile. She would have slipped her arm around his and finished the walk closely to him if they weren't already reaching the stable.

"My Lady," Robert said dramatically as he opened the stable door for her. This caused Cora to giggle softly, music to his ears, and his smile broadened as she led the way into the stables.

Cora's heels clicked against the stone floor, as she walked the aisle between the several stalls. Following behind her, Robert couldn't help but admire the sway of her hips that caused her dress to swish back and forth. He smirked at the thought that perhaps she was swaying her hips a little more than usual, and this peaked his interest.

Cora knew where Robert's horse, Triumph, resided, and went straight for the end of the long row of stalls. It was the farthest stall down, and beside it was a large space where Lynch kept the straw and hay for the horses. Some bales were stacked, while most of the others had come loose and formed a large pile.

Robert went straight for the hay pile, picking up a pitchfork and spearing some of the hay. He turned and walked past Cora as she watched him, carrying the hay to Triumph's rope feeder hanging on the wall just outside of the stall but still within his reach. Robert put the hay in the feeder then returned the pitchfork and came to stand beside Cora again, who had watched everything with great interest.

"It's been a while since the two of us have ridden together," Robert said as he reached a hand to touch the soft nose of Triumph, who had suddenly grown interested in them and joined them near the door. Cora tilted her head and shrugged, smiling slightly.

"You know I never really loved riding. I wasn't very good, much to the disappointment of your Mama," she answered, rolling her eyes and looking away to rub Triumph's nose as he turned to her. Robert frowned slightly, knowing how much Cora hated his mother's habit of nitpicking.

"You were good, darling," Robert disagreed with her, his blue eyes watching her profile closely. Her fair skin, long dark lashes, striking blue eyes, rosy lips, and adorable nose. She then turned to look at him, all of her beautiful traits overwhelming him. A small teasing smile had appeared on her lips.

"Not good enough to truly enjoy it or please anyone but you," she answered, tilting her head as she looked at him lovingly. Robert found himself smirking.

"I'm always pleased by you," he said, his blue eyes glinting. Cora laughed, her eyes dancing.

"I'm glad," she said, turning back to Triumph to stroke his muscled neck. "Although, you're quite easy to please," she continued. "If I can't please you, then I'm afraid I'm rather doomed."

Robert watched her with a smirk, knowing that she was teasing. He decided to take a step towards her, though this didn't seem to phase Cora. She continued stroking Triumph's soft neck with her small hand.

"I'm easy to please?" he asked, slightly defensively, though his eyes twinkled mischievously. Cora only glanced up at him, a smile on her lips.

"Don't let it bother you, darling. I rather enjoy pleasing you."

Robert took another step towards her. Although she wasn't looking at him, he knew that she was aware of him closing in. He saw the small shiver of excitement that ran through her.

"And do I not please you?" he asked, taking another step and allowing his hand to touch the small of her back. He felt rather than saw another shiver run through his wife. But she was determined to continue to tease him.

"Most of the time," she said with a smirk. "If I had to give a percentage, I'd have to say that—"

Robert gripped her hips and pushed her backwards, her back colliding with the wall between the stalls. Her head landed softly on the hay in Triumph's feeder, but that didn't stop the shocked gasp that escaped her lips.

She stared at him with darkened blue eyes, her lips parted as her breathing quickened. Her chest moved up and down with each breath, distractingly close to him.

He held her gaze, just inches from one another. His hands still gripped her hips, but his body was what kept her against the wall.

"Don't lie to me, darling," he breathed out, his voice husky and low. Cora swallowed, hands gripping his arms. "I know what pleases you," he continued, releasing one of her hips to bring his hand to her cheek. His large, warm hand lovingly caressed her soft skin there before letting it slide to hold the back of her head.

Robert let out a soft chuckle before continuing.

"You let me know I please you in a way that is impossible to misinterpret. It is very _loud_ and _clear_."

Cora's cheeks flushed and she felt very warm beneath her collar.

"Robert," Cora finally spoke, her voice breathy and weak. Robert smiled before leaning in to claim her lips in a gentle kiss. Cora's excited sharp intake of breath alerted Robert just how much he had affected his wife. Her need for him spurred him on.

Robert pressed his lips against hers harder, causing Cora to let out a soft whimper before she responded whole heartedly, parting her lips. Robert immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue diving to meet hers.

Cora felt her knees weaken. She gripped his arms tighter before slipping her small hands around his waist, pulling him to her and holding herself up. Robert felt this and reached down to grip her wrist, and without breaking the kiss he guided her arm around his neck. She immediately moved her other arm to wrap around his neck, pulling his head closer and harder against her. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, taking his hat off and letting it drop to the floor.

Their lips remained passionately locked, moving desperately against each other.

Finally, they were forced to part for air. As their lips broke away, Robert rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Her chest moved up and down against him as she caught her breath. Robert could only smile as he thought of how lucky he was that this beauty was his wife. Then he noticed the hay that covered her beautiful dark curls, making his eyes twinkle in amusement. But he didn't dare say a thing.

"Tell me, darling," he spoke softly yet still slightly breathlessly. "How do you fancy a roll in the hay?"

Cora let out a breathless laugh, beginning to shake her head.

"As tempting as that sounds..." she began, smirking at him. Robert only grinned, his hands traveling up and down her back as if trying to persuade or coax her.

"No one is here," he reasoned with her. "And you are just too delicious this morning."

Cora laughed, shaking her head at him and his antics again. Until he bent his knees, wrapped his arms around her behind, and picked her up. Her arms tightened around him and she gasped, looking down at him in surprise.

He began carrying her towards the pile of hay tucked behind the stall. Seeing where he was taking her, Cora looked down at him with wide eyes and began to struggle, shaking her head frantically.

"Robert! You cannot be serious!" she exclaimed as they stopped in front of the pile of hay. She saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, but to her horror she also saw that he was very serious about this indeed.

"Yes, Cora, I am very serious," he said in a low voice, his lips forming a smirk. Suddenly, Cora felt herself falling. She tried to keep her hold around Robert's neck, but while in her shock Robert had untangled himself from her arms.

Cora screeched as she fell backwards into the pile of hay, and as soon as she hit the hay she immediately scrambled to sit up straight. Her blue eyes glared up at him. He only look down at her with a teasing grin before taking a step towards her and taking a knee beside her. His large warm hands immediately settled on her hip and her cheek.

"Robert, this isn't prop—"

Robert cut her off with a kiss, one that she quickly pulled away from, leaning slightly back into the hay and pressing a hand against his chest.

"This isn't—"

Once again, Robert leaned forward and took her lips with his. Cora found that it was harder to pull away this time. Robert felt her hesitation, knowing that her wall was crumbling. Even as she leaned away from him, her back flush with the hay pile, he could see the desire in her eyes.

"Proper," Cora whispered, her hand dropping from his chest. She wasn't fighting him anymore. Knowing this, Robert smirked softly but his eyes were so full of love.

"Are you quite finished, darling?" he asked playfully, his body pressing into hers as he leaned forward.

With a soft sigh, Cora nodded, and immediately her hands reached to pull him to her. His lips crashed against hers and she felt a shiver of delight course through her body.

"Mmm..." Cora hummed against Robert's mouth. Robert smiled into the kiss, knowing he was pleasing and pleasuring her. Situating himself on top of her, Robert then decided to deepen the kiss, his hand running down her body as his tongue entered her mouth. Cora could hardly breathe, but she didn't care. She was in a perfect state of bliss.

"Robert," she moaned, her hands slowly running down his back. Robert's hand also traveled lower, down the underside of her thigh. He then pulled her leg up, bending it at the knee. This allowed him to get closer to her and caused Cora to moan again, her back arching to bring herself flush against him. A moan escaped Robert's lips as well. He was completely undone by his wife. In that moment, nothing in the world mattered more than their passion. And he was going to let her know that.

Lynch led his horse to the stable, having already taken off the saddle and bridle. The poor horse had probably been excited to get out, so what a disappointment it was that they had been sent back by Lady Mary. Lynch knew he was definitely disappointed.

With a frown, he led his horse into the stable and into the first stall. Removing the halter and shutting the stall door, Lynch prepared to leave. But a certain sound stopped him in his tracks. A deep moan sounded from the back of the stable.

Turning with a frown, Lynch turned to glare in the direction of the hidden hay pile. He took a few quiet steps towards it. He heard a soft whimper.

As the sound reached his ears, Lynch let out an angry sigh. If one of the stable boys had snuck their girl in for a roll in the hay, Lynch was going to lose it. And that boy was going to lose his job.

Taking another step towards the pile, Lynch tried to decide what he would say. To himself, he thought that he would yell the boy's name as loudly as possible. Yes that'd get his attention and the boy would know he was done for.

He would yell, yes, and scare the boy out of his skin, and then—

"Robert..." came a breathy feminism voice. Lynch halted in his tracks as a certain thought slammed into him.

The woman had a distinctly American accent. Lynch's eyes widened and he felt frozen, his face draining of all color.

"Robert!" the voice hissed in a hushed tone.

"Hmm?" came the distracted sound of a man.

"I think I heard something."

There was silence for a moment.

"I don't hear anything, darling. Relax, love."

An irritated huff could be heard, accompanied with the sound of lips kissing skin.

"Robert!"

This time the man answered with an irritated sigh. Finally regaining his ability to move, Lynch slowly began to back away.

"Cora! There is no one—"

A loud thud echoed throughout the stable and Lynch squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. Bugger. He had brushed one of the halters as he backed up, and it had fallen from its hook.

Suddenly the sound of rustling hay could be heard, as if someone was scrambling to get up...or push someone off of them.

Lynch desperately wanted to turn and run. But as he saw the top of two heads emerging, all he could think to do was act nonchalant, as if he hadn't witnessed anything.

When she heard the sound from down the stable, Cora frantically began pushing Robert away from her. In irritation, Robert held her hands down and got up off of her on his own accord. She immediately hopped up to join him, her cheeks and chest flushed a rosy color. She frantically brushed away as much hay as she could from her dress and her hair. Robert tried to help, brushing the hay from her bottom, but she swatted his hands away from her with a glare. He rolled his eyes and instead turned to see who had entered the stable.

There stood Lynch, at the other end of the stable. His back was to them, thank goodness, and he seemed busy with his horse.

Glancing at Cora, Robert received a glare from her. Her blue eyes held the clear message of 'I told you so'. Without a word, Robert rolled his eyes once again and led her out of hiding. Lynch slowly and very hesitantly turned to face his employers.

"Lady Grantham," he smiled and nodded. "Lord Grantham."

Robert smiled as a greeting.

"Lynch, did the hunting party return so soon?" he asked. Lynch shook his head.

"No, M'Lord. Lady Mary sent me back. She said she didn't require me to ride alongside her," he answered, looking between the two. He felt a blush forming as he noticed the slightly swollen and reddened state of Lady Grantham's full lips.

At this news, Robert's brows furrowed.

"Really? I wonder what possessed her to do such a thing," he wondered aloud. But he quickly snapped out of his wondering and a forced smile appeared on his face.

"Well, we should be returning to the house," Robert continued, glancing at Cora. She didn't say anything, but offered Lynch a friendly smile. She wasn't mad at him. It was her husband that she was miffed at.

"Good day, M'Lord," Lynch said with another respectful nod. "M'Lady."

And then Cora and Robert quietly and awkwardly left the stable. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Cora let out a long breath as if she had been holding it the entire time.

"How embarrassing..." she whispered, her brows furrowed and her lips frowning. Robert took a step closer to her, letting their arms brush as they walked towards the house.

"I don't...really think that he...realized," Robert tried to say, but he only gained an unimpressed look from Cora, her brows raised.

"Really?" she asked flatly. "You'd need to try a lot hard than that to convince me, darling."

At least she was still using endearments. That was a good sign that she wasn't too angry. But still...

"What is it that you want to hear, Cora?" Robert asked, slightly irritated. After such a heated and passionate encounter, how could she be cold to him. "That you were right? Hmm? Is that it?"

Cora stopped in her tracks, her brows furrowing as she tried to assess his mood. He stopped beside her, looking down at her beautiful face.

"No need to be irritable," she said softly, her voice returning to its normal tone. "What is it that you want to hear, Robert?" she repeated his question, taking a step closer to him. "That you were right? That I did enjoy our little...roll in the hay?"

She couldn't help the smirk that slowly escaped onto her lips.

Robert felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as Cora lifted her dainty hands and rested them softly on his torso, her fingertips drawing little patterns across the fabric of his jacket.

"We still have a while until the hunting party returns," Cora said suggestively, her fingers gripping his jacket as she looked up at him seductively. "We could spend the day in my room...and finish what we started."

Robert smirked, allowing his hands to rest on her waist.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Laughter filled the great hall as the hunting party entered through the front doors of Downton Abbey. Kemal Pamuk followed the beautiful Lady Mary further into her home. They were covered in mud, so disheveled and out of place in such a grand home, but they were smiling and laughing. When Kemal looked away from Lady Mary, his eyes were met with another beautiful sight. Lady Grantham, trailing behind Lord Grantham.

It was clear to see where Mary got her looks. The Countess was slender and fair skinned. She was elegant and graceful. Everything about her was perfectly in place, Kemal thought to himself. But as she and Lord Grantham became closer, he noticed something in the elegant woman's dark hair. It looked like part of a plant, piece of straw or hay perhaps. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Kemal tried to push the thought away.

"Home is the hunter, home from the hill," Robert announced poetically, drawing an adoring smile from his wife who stood slightly behind him. Kemal and Mary nodded and smiled. Kemal then felt the Earl's eyes pass over both him and his daughter, both covered in mud.

"Heavens, you have been in the wars," Lord Grantham said in response to their appearance. Mary smiled and stepped forward, preparing to introduce Kemal to her family.

"Papa, this is Mr. Pamuk. My father, Lord Grantham."

Kemal smiled at Mary, then her father.

"How do you do, My Lord?" he asked politely, extending his hand to the Earl. They shook hands firmly.

"Did you have a good day?" the man asked Kemal. This brought a smile to the Turk's lips. Of course he had, Lady Mary made sure of that.

"Couldn't have been better," Kemal answered politely but sincerely. The butler suddenly caught Kemal's attention.

"This is Thomas, sir," the strict and formal looking man said. "He'll be looking after you."

Kemal turned to look at the man named Thomas, nodding once and turning around so the footman could assist him in removing his jacket. When he turned to his left, he saw Evelyn joining them in his red jacket, another footman stepping up to remove it.

"You remember Mr. Napier," Mary said, looking to her mother.

"Of course. How are you?" Lady Grantham said in her exquisite American accent. She looked to him with a very warm and kind smile, as if greeting an old friend.

"So kind of you to have us, Lady Grantham," Evelyn answered, nodding and smiling at the Countess.

"And this is Mr. Pamuk," Mary continued, gesturing to Kemal with a smile. At the sound of his name, Kemal looked up to meet the striking blue eyes of Lady Grantham. She smiled kindly at him, stepping forward to meet him.

"How do you do?" she asked warmly, extending her dainty hand. Kemal took her soft hand in his, smiling.

"My lady," he answered, before bowing at his waist and placing a gentle kiss on her hand. The woman smiled in slight surprise, but Kemal could see His Lordship shift uncomfortably and irritably. Kemal took this as a signal to back away, opting out of giving the Countess his signature charming smile. As he backed away, Kemal didn't miss the frown on Lord Grantham's face as he watched his wife's face. But the man quickly recovered his neutral expression as he turned back to everyone else.

"Well, what would you like?" he asked politely, his hands behind his back.

"Just baths. We're worn out," Mary answered with a wide smile.

"Erm, your cases are upstairs, sir, if you'd like to follow me," came the footman's voice near Kemal. Feeling that it would be best if he went upstairs and changed, Kemal answered with a simple, "yes." Then without another word, but several nods and smiles from those surrounding him, Kemal followed Thomas towards his guest room.

When Evelyn had walked up to meet his hostess upon their return from the hunt, he couldn't help but notice her change of dress. Hadn't she been wearing a darker colored dress when she saw them off? And was that hay in her hair? Even as he watched Kemal leave them to go to his room, Evelyn remained for a moment more with Mary and her parents.

"Well, I hope Mary hasn't left you too exhausted," Lord Grantham said with a friendlier smile than he had offered Kemal. Evelyn Napier smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No, not a bit of it," he chuckled softly before turning to look at Lady Grantham. "Mr. Pamuk and myself are very grateful, Lady Grantham, for your invitation. I only wish I had accepted and come earlier, as I was telling Lady Mary," Evelyn said with a smile, turning to look at Mary. She gave him a friendly smile, but he could tell her attention had been down the hall where Kemal had disappeared.

When Evelyn looked back to Lady and Lord Grantham, he witnessed Lady Grantham giving His Lordship a very confused look, her hand resting on the back of her head in her dark curls. Between Lord Grantham's fingers was a long single piece of straw, which he quickly hid behind his back. The Earl turned back to Evelyn with a smile, his hands remaining behind his back. Evelyn had to stifle a laugh as Lady Grantham shot her husband a very nasty look. But within seconds she was back to her normal, friendly self, smiling and talking to Evelyn as if nothing had happened.

But the little amusing moment was still left in Evelyn's mind, even as he was led to his room. How in the world did Lady Grantham get hay in her hair?

* * *

After the dressing gong, Evelyn stepped outside of his room the same time that Kemal did. His friend looked slightly irritated and uncomfortable, but when he turned to meet his gaze, his expression changed to a smile.

"Didn't I tell you we'd be treated like kings, Kemal?" Evelyn said with a smile, walking towards the Turk. Kemal laughed and nodded.

"The family is very nice indeed," he agreed. The two then walked towards the stairs, pausing when they saw Lord and Lady Grantham descending the stairs together. They were talking in whispers, both looking at each other. Lady Grantham was perfectly cleaned up, no trace of hay, and she wore a very beautiful flattering dress. Lord Grantham was regal as ever.

"You know..." Kemal began, his eyes narrowed confusedly at the couple, "they are a very handsome couple, but did you not notice the oddity of their appearances earlier?"

Evelyn smirked and nodded.

"I did indeed. The hay in Lady Grantham's hair?" he said with a chuckle.

"And the way Lord Grantham was so very obviously pleased with himself. You should have seen the look he gave me when I kissed Her Ladyship's hand, though," Kemal chuckled. The two men laughed at the thought of the prim Countess with hay in her hair and the Earl so very pleased with his wife.

Later that evening, during dinner, the two men once again were reminded of the amusing instance. The conversation revolved around the hunt. Evelyn couldn't help but compliment Lady Mary, especially when it seemed she was being charmed by his friend beside her.

"Lady Mary rode very well today," he said, smiling at the very beautiful woman. She blushed and smiled down at her plate.

Suddenly, a very sharp voice sounded from the middle of the table.

"Why did you send Lynch back?" Robert's voice boomed questioningly, irritation and annoyance clear in his voice. Evelyn happened to see Lady Grantham's reaction. She slightly choked on her drink, sputtering softly as she set her glass down and stared wide eyed at her husband. Lord Grantham didn't look at her, intent on getting an answer from his daughter. But Lady Grantham was obviously blushing.

With slightly narrowed eyes, Evelyn glanced at his friend. Kemal had happened to also witness her reaction, and met Evelyn's eyes with a smirk. The two friends had to stifle laughs. Suddenly, it seemed that the puzzle was piecing together.

Lord Grantham had not accompanied them on the hunt, claiming he had 'other matters to attend to'.

Lady Grantham had hay in her hair.

Lord Grantham had seemed very pleased with himself upon their return, arriving to greet them alone with his wife.

Lord Grantham had been irritated if not miffed at the fact that Lady Mary had sent Lynch back.

Lady Grantham had been clearly embarrassed, blushing uncontrollably.

Everything pointed to something in the stables, something that embarrassed Lady Grantham and very much pleased Lord Grantham. What had poor Lynch witnessed?

Still silently communicating with each other, the two friends both picked up their drink glasses to hide their smirks. It was clear that their hosts had very much enjoyed their afternoon.

Perhaps with a roll in the hay...


	4. Intruder

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Special thanks to adama-roslinlove for reviewing, I can't tell you how much it makes my day. Hope you all like this chapter and I hope to hear from more of you! Enjoy!**

* * *

When she is haunted by nightmares of the night Kemal Pamuk died, what is Cora to do? She can't very well turn to Robert, can she? He mustn't know about his daughter's impurity, it would kill him. So where does she go and who finds her anyway?

* * *

Chapter 4: Intruder

She was sweating, but she was chilled to the bone. The dark house was awfully quiet, and she could hear the floor creaking beneath her soft, careful steps. She could hardly see, the halls and rooms that she passed were pitch black. Where was everyone?

"Robert?" she whispered, cocking her head to listen carefully for any reply. He wouldn't have fallen asleep if she wasn't there with him yet. "Robert?"

No answer.

"Mary? Sybil? Edith?" she continued calling softly out as she continued down the hall. "Darlings?"

She had the awful feeling that she was alone. That she was the only one in the the great house Downton Abbey. Where had her family gone?

Suddenly, she heard a raspy breath from the hallway behind her. She froze, turning in alarm. She couldn't see anyone. Then she heard the sound of something lightly sweeping, like the sound a lady's skirt makes, across the floor coming from behind her again. She quickly turned to face the direction she had initially been going. As she turned she swore she saw a billowing white sheet disappear into one of the rooms. Without ordering herself to do so, she began moving towards the room. The door was only halfway open, and she paused before pushing it wide open. She recognized this room. She knew the wallpaper she was looking at was cream colored with red design. The bed was also red, but upon it lay a wrinkled white sheet. She furrowed her brows. Had the maids not cleaned the guest room?

She took a step into the room, going to investigate, momentarily forgetting the initial reason she had entered the room. As she approached the end of the bed, she froze. Her body went both rigid and cold. She felt cold breath on her neck, and she spun around. The white face of Kemal Pamuk was inches from her, his lifeless eyes staring into her scared blue ones. Cora wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Pamuk slowly swayed forward before coming to collapse on her, his cold limp body entangling hers.

With a heavy gasp, Cora bolted upright in her bed, her breathing rapid and her heartbeat even more so. Her skin was damp and she felt chills as the cold air hit her exposed skin. She looked around the room with wide eyes, taking in her surroundings. Even in the dark, she could see that she was no longer in the guest room, but in her own room. But a sudden panic overtook her again and she quickly turned to her left. There beside her she saw the figure beneath the covers, the lump moving up and down. She could hear the soft snores, and her heart calmed again. Robert was there. Bringing her hand to her damp forehead, Cora sighed in relief, her eyes closing. Suddenly, images of Mr. Pamuk's pale face and lifeless eyes filled her mind, and her eyes flashed open. She once again found her gaze moving to the lump beside her, hearing the soft snores of her husband.

For a fleeting moment, Cora selfishly wished he had woken when she had, if only to comfort her and help her forget. But the feeling passed very quickly. She would have to find another distraction because there was no way she would be falling asleep again.

Not wanting to wake Robert, Cora slowly and carefully pulled down the covers on her side, quietly swinging her legs over the edge of their bed. With one last look at her Robert, Cora let out a sigh and slowly slipped out of bed. On her way towards the bedroom door, she slipped on her slippers and picked up her dressing gown, settling it around her body and shivering slightly at the chill of the room.

Cora's feet took her down the large staircase, and towards the library. Perhaps a book would help ease her mind. She could stay in the library until just before the servants would get up, she decided as she entered the large room. Walking to a particular shelf, one she knew was filled with poetry, Cora stopped. Her arms wrapped around herself, fending off the cool air that seemed to fill the house, she searched the titles displayed on the books' spines, visible in the moonlight streaming in from a nearby window. Occasionally, she would draw her finger across a book, almost removing it from the shelf but deciding against it. With a slight pout, Cora decided that none of the books on the shelf really held her interest. Walking to the right, maneuvering behind a table with a lamp, she stopped in front of another shelf displaying more poetry. Turning around, facing the table parallel to the shelf, Cora turned the lamp on, better illuminating the room.

As Cora scanned the titles on the shelf eye level to her, she saw a particularly thick book with a collection of poetry. She hadn't remembered reading from that particular one, so she removed the large book from the shelf and flipped its pages open. She scanned its contents with interest, observing the several titles and authors in its collection.

Suddenly, a creaking sound echoed in the room. Cora jumped and whirled around, the book falling from her hands and hitting the floor with a solid and loud thud. The loud sound caused her to wince, especially as she saw what had startled her in the first place.

Robert stood in the doorway of the library, his hand on the doorknob, and a very concerned look on his tired face.

"Cora?" he asked, his brows furrowed and lips turned in a worried frown. Cora sighed in relief, her heartbeat and breathing beginning to return to normal. Glancing at the heavy book on the ground, she crouched down to retrieve it, taking it in her arms carefully. She hoped the sound hadn't woken anyone.

As she straightened back up, Robert crossed the library to stand beside her. The lamp on the table cast a yellow glow around her, and he could see the tired look on her face. Why wasn't she in bed?

"Cora, darling," he began again, his warm hand touching her chilled arm. "What are you doing down here at this hour? Why aren't you in bed?"

Cora looked up at him bashfully. How could she tell her husband she had had a nightmare? She would sound so terribly childish.

"I-I couldn't sleep," she answered, wincing slightly at the unconvincing sound of her voice. Robert raised a brow at her, taking a step closer to her. He could see the way her hair stuck to her forehead. Even if her skin wasn't damp now, it must have been. And she was so terribly jittery.

"Did you have nightmares?" he asked.

Cora's shoulders slumped slightly. He had seen through her, read her just as easily as any of the books in the library. But she nodded weakly, her weary blue eyes meeting his.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep...I needed a distraction," she explained, lifting the book up slightly as an explanation for her being in the library. Robert frowned, his hand on her arm beginning to move up and down comfortingly.

"You should have woken me, darling," he insisted. Cora offered a small smile at the love and concern in his blue eyes.

"I couldn't. You were sleeping so peacefully, my love," she answered, one of her hands reaching out to touch him finally. She stepped a little closer to his warm body. Robert shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Not nearly as peacefully when the bed got cold," he joked lightly. He watched as Cora smiled softly, looking at her feet in an apologetic manner. Suddenly remembering the book in her hands, Robert reached for the heavy piece of literature with his free hand and removed it from his wife's arms.

"If you needed distraction and comfort, darling, I wouldn't have minded being woken," he said softly, setting the book back in its place on the shelf. As soon as the task was done, his hand went to her hip, pulling her closer now that the book wasn't between them. Cora smiled at the sentiment, tilting her chin up to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Do you..." Robert began hesitantly, watching her eyes carefully, "Do you want to talk about the dream?"

Cora's smile faltered a bit, and she shook her head negatively.

"No..." she barely whispered, her eyes shifting over his face, observing all of his handsome features. "But I do want you to kiss me," she whispered just as softly. Robert smiled just the slightest, his mind still worrying about her nightmare, but he obliged his wife. How could he refuse her?

Leaning forward, Robert pressed his lips to hers gently. He kissed her once, twice...very slowly. Then he pulled back.

"Are you still in need of a distraction, darling?" he asked lowly, his voice slightly husky from both desire and sleep.

Cora could only nod in answer before she lifted her chin to press her lips to his again. As his lips moved passionately against hers, Robert took Cora fully into his arms, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and shoulders. He felt the soft satin of her dressing gown beneath his fingertips, and he desperately wished he could feel her skin.

Turning her, he backed her against the table near them. As her back hit the tabletop, she let out a moan. She knew what was to come. Robert's arms loosened and his hands slipped down her body. He gripped her hips firmly and picked her up, setting her on top of the table. The lamp wavered slightly, causing the light in the room to shift in an odd way. But neither of them noticed.

Robert continued to kiss his wife until he was forced to part for air. Cora gasped for air as Robert's lips released hers. She hadn't even noticed how breathless she had been, but now her chest rose and fell heavily.

As Cora caught her breath, Robert let his hands fall to the tie of her dressing gown, knotted at her navel. As his hands worked at the knot, Cora squirmed at the feeling of his fingers in that area of her body. But his hands didn't remain there long. As soon as the knot was undone, his hands rose to her shoulders, slipping beneath both her dressing gown and her nightgown. In one slow sensual motion, he slid the fabric off of her shoulders, revealing alluring skin. The fabric of her dressing gown fell completely from her shoulders and gathered at her elbows, but neither of them moved to remove the garment entirely. There were more pressing matter.

As soon as the silk and satin fabrics were out of the way, Robert quickly latched his lips to Cora's milky shoulder, sucking on the soft skin. He heard a purr rumble in his wife's throat, and his lips instead moved to her neck. Standing between her legs, Robert gripped her bottom and pulled her flush against him, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as he pressed into her. Her hands raked through his hair, and her lips parted as a pleasured sigh escaped her.

"Robert..." she breathed, holding his head to her neck. Hearing his name on her lips, Robert suddenly desired her lips. He trailed several wet kisses up her neck, along her jawline, and then abruptly took her full lips with his. This drew a loud moan from Cora. She could feel his tongue gliding along her lower lip and she immediately parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met in a tango, and Robert pressed more firmly against her body. As he did so, he both heard and felt her whimper.

He knew it was time to go further.

* * *

In the hallway just past the great hall, a door slowly creeped open. A blonde head poked out and looked up and down the dark hall nervously. A light filtered into the hallway, coming from the cracked open library door.

William gulped. A short while ago, while lying awake in bed, he had heard a heavy thud come from downstairs. After the horrible sound, he couldn't help but fear that a burglar had broken into the great house. Briefly, he wondered if he should wake Mr. Carson. But what if it was nothing? Then Mr. Carson would really be sore towards him. So, mustering all the courage he could, he had dutifully gone downstairs to check. Alone.

Figuring a burglar would break in from the groundfloor, he had started his search there.

Now, looking at the light emanating from the library, William knew his suspicions were true.

Swallowing his fear, William stepped into the great hall. He silently tip-toed towards the library. As he passed a table, he noticed a decorative candlestick in the center of the tabletop. It was as good of a weapon as he would find, so he grasped it firmly in his hand and raised it above his head. Nervously, he continued his sneaking approach towards the library. He felt sweat forming on his forehead and his heartbeat like thundering horses' hooves.

When he reached the library door, William stopped. He took several breaths to try and calm himself. Raising the candlestick further above his head, he took one last breath before counting in his head.

One...Two...Three!

William let out a yell as he barged into the room with his threatening candlestick.

Cora let out a shriek and Robert stopped his hand moving up her nightdress, instead quickly pulling his wife closer to his body as they both stared at the intruder.

"William!" Robert exclaimed in surprise, staring in shock at the young footman. The poor boy stood glued to his spot, his candlestick still frozen above his head, his mouth hanging open, and his skin as white as bedsheets.

William felt horrified as he stared at the scene before him, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even blink.

Lady Grantham was sat on one of the library tables, and Lord Grantham stood between her legs, her nightdress slightly hiked up her long legs. Her ribbon nightdress sleeves hung loosely off of her shoulders, and her dressing gown was pooled around her elbows. Lord Grantham had his arms around his wife while she had her hands in his hair. Both looked flushed and in nearly as much shock as him, or at least Lady Grantham did.

Lord Grantham recovered before anyone else. He took a small step backward and began making his shocked wife a little more decent.

Robert quickly pulled Cora's nightdress down over her legs, his eyes going to William as he next pulled Cora's dressing gown up over her shoulders and tightly around her breasts and torso.

"William, what on earth is going on?" Robert demanded in his normal authoritative tone. He finished tying the knot on Cora's dressing gown, cinching it around her waist so that none of her was indecently revealed to the footman. Not that he hadn't already seen a lot.

The poor boy looked as though he were frightened half to death as what he had seen fully registered in his mind. William was still unable to speak, but he slowly lowered his candlestick.

Seeing that the footman was still in no shape to communicate, Robert looked softly down at his wife. Her face was crimson and her mouth still hung open in shock. He felt sorry for her embarrassment, and he once again wrapped an arm comfortingly around her waist, his other hand coming to rest just above her knee.

Gently caressing her with his thumbs, Robert turned back to William.

He was at least blinking now and his mouth began to open and close as if wanting to form an explanation.

"William, can you tell me what in the world you think you are doing?" he asked, getting irritated.

William began sputtering, shaking his head, but no words came out.

And then suddenly they weren't the only three people in the room.

Carson came barreling into the room in his dark dressing gown and nightcap, a lit candle in his hand. His eyes went wide as he took in the scene. He looked the embarrassed, shocked William up and down. Then he glanced at His Lordship and Her Ladyship, his cheeks tinting slightly.

"I-I," William began stuttering, looking with fear at Mr. Carson. "I heard a-a th-thud and-and I th-thought someone b-broke in."

Robert felt his shoulders relax slightly, and he actually felt a spark of amusement in his chest. But he remained straight faced, even as Carson began blathering in a low, harsh voice.

"You blasted fool. What the hell were you thinking? You are dis—"

"Carson!" Robert interrupted, causing everyone to turn to him, even Cora. She seemed to be recovering now.

"William has not intentionally done anything wrong," Robert said, nodding towards the footman. "In fact, I'm quite proud that he was willing to risk himself to apprehend danger in this house. I do wish it wouldn't have led to this awkward situation, but I trust that both of you will be discrete?"

William shut his mouth like a trap, nodding vigorously. Carson nodded once, giving William an unpleasant look.

"Of course, My Lord," he spoke loyally. Robert nodded his approval, and felt Cora press softly against his chest. Glancing at her, he saw her moving to get off the table. Helping her down and steadying her, Robert looked back to Carson and William.

"Now, you may return to your rooms," Robert said, his arm wrapped tightly around Cora's waist. "And thank you again, both of you, for responding so quickly when there appeared to be something wrong."

With that, Robert nodded once and led Cora towards the library door. As they passed through the door and into the great hall, Robert heard Cora let out a shaky breath. Her hands went to her cheeks, feeling the warmth from her blush.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked softly, leaning down slightly to assess her expression. Cora looked up at him with a frown.

"If by alright you mean positively mortified...then yes," she said sarcastically and very unhappily. Robert sighed and let his thumb caress her hip while his arm was wrapped around her.

"How am I ever going to face either of them again?" she whispered, her stomach clenching in fear and embarrassment. "Especially William. Oh, Robert, a few more seconds and he would have seen so much more," Cora said softly, her beautiful face scrunched up at the thought of William witnessing their coupling. As Robert thought about the boy's startled and frightened reaction, he tried to stifle a chuckle. When it escaped he tried to pass it as a cough, but Cora knew better. Her head shot up, her blue eyes penetrating his.

"Robert!" she exclaimed irritably, unable to believe that he could laugh about the situation. Robert quickly calmed himself and dampened his smile.

"I'm sorry, Cora, but we've been caught before and you're still able face Mama. Poor William will never tell a soul, and he hardly saw anything, darling," he said in his comforting tone as they slowly ascended the stairs in the dark, the only light provided by the moon. "Just a man with the right to kiss and touch his wife."

Cora still huffed, her arms folded around herself even though she was pulled tightly to his side. Robert looked down at her uncomfortable expression, sighing inwardly. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Darling?" Robert called, his hands on her body softly caressing her.

"What?" she answered in a flat whisper.

Cora felt Robert's hand on her right hip slowly begin to move downward. She felt her skin tingle in its wake and she jumped when his large palm groped her bottom. She halted on the stairs and her gaze snapped to his, a confused look in her eyes. She looked as if she didn't know whether to be cross or turned on.

"Are you in need of another distraction?" he asked lowly, turning her and taking a step back down so that he was nearly eye level with her. Cora felt her breathing become heavier and a warmth coursed through her, her body remembering Robert's last distraction.

With merely a nod, Cora affirmed that she did indeed need a distraction, something he was very very good at providing. A wonderful, pleasurable distraction. Of course, it was much more than just a distraction, but it was also a factor in their affections, just in a more meaningful manner rather than a manipulative tactic.

Distraction was exactly what Cora felt any time Robert looked at her, any time he flashed one of his beautiful smiles, any time he touched her or embraced her, and any time he spoke. Her love would course through her, muddling her brain, and she would be entirely distracted and enamored with him.

"Yes," she whispered, her hands slipping delicately around his neck and her fingers gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Robert closed his eyes momentarily at the sensation, but as soon as he opened them, Cora saw a fire had sparked in their blue depths.

Robert smirked and wrapped his arms more tightly around her behind, stepping forward and lifting her off the ground. Cora giggled as he scooped her into his arms and began bounding up the stairs. In moments they were in their bedroom, the door closed tightly behind them. Carefully, Robert set her down on her feet. He then turned to the door and found the lock with his fingers. Looking at Cora, he made a show of turning the lock, a click sounding in the still air. Cora smiled at the smirk on her husband's face.

"This time, my darling Cora," he spoke lowly, his hand retracting from the door and reaching out for her, taking both her hips in his hands, "there will be no other distraction but mine."

He bent forward and kissed her neck, just below her ear. Cora sighed contently, her hands holding his head to her as his lips and tongue created the most pleasurable sensations.

After a short moment of kisses, Robert raised his head again. Cora's blue eyes sparkled up at him, the most blatant look of love on her face. Robert smiled and, slowly, he backed Cora towards the bed.

"This time, I promise, our love will not be intruded upon."

At his words, Cora smiled up at him, and she suddenly felt the back of her legs hit the bed. Robert's loving smile descended upon hers and Cora allowed herself to fall backward, his lips molded to hers.

No, there would never be an intruder. Not in their love, their unbreakable love.

* * *

**A/N:** **So I know you're probably thinking 'Um...what about that maid?' She definitely intrudes. But just know, that that will be handled and remember that they do move on from that. Anyway, let me know what you think. What's your favorite Cobert scene of the series? And are their any suggestions for scenes set in upcoming episodes? I'd love to hear from you all! Thank you!**


	5. A Fool In Love

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback I'm getting on this story! I can't tell you how much it helps motivate and encourage me. Special thanks to adama-roslinlove and Twinsfan725 for their amazing reviews and the suggestions and help they've given me!**

**So this chapter is very random and I'm a little hesitant of even including it, but I spent time writing it so might as well post it. Haha. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Why does Cora need to go into Ripon? And what happens when Robert wants to go with her? What ensues?

* * *

Chapter 5: A Fool In Love

Cora walked quietly up the grand staircase, her thoughts wandering. The sound of a door opening and closing brought her out of her thoughts and she paused on the stairs, looking to see who it was.

Carson walked out of the servants' door, his face neutral and his demeanor formal as always.

"Oh, Carson," Cora called down, gaining his attention. The butler stopped and looked up at her from the great hall.

"Yes, M'Lady?" he asked. The kind woman gave him a warm smile.

"Could you please have Branson bring the car around?" she asked him in her entirely American accent, tilting her head slightly.

"Of course, M'Lady," he answered, giving a slight bow before going to do as she had asked.

As Cora watched Carson turn around, she also turned to continue up the stairs.

"Where are you going with the car?" came a deep voice.

Cora jumped and gasped, whirling around to see Robert walking towards the stairs.

As his wife whirled to meet his eyes, Robert saw the slight blush tint her cheeks. Her lips were parted from her previous shock, but she couldn't form a sentence.

"I-I'm..." she stuttered, making Robert's brows furrow. He continued towards the stairs, noting how each step towards her made her seem even more nervous.

"I thought you were on one of your rounds," she finally said, her voice not yet quite normal though. Robert stopped at the first step, his hand going to rest on the railing as he studied his wife with a raised brow.

"I was. I've just barely returned," he answered. Cora noticed he was wearing his jacket and cap he reserved for walks and making rounds, and she nodded. But then she saw him looking intently at her. She realized she hadn't answered his previous question.

"I'm going into Ripon. I have a fitting today," she finally said, her voice small and slightly embarrassed. Robert sighed and shook his head with a small grin.

"That's all you had to tell me, darling," he said with a soft chuckle. "But why didn't you go with Sybil? She just made the trip there a few days ago."

Cora looked at the ground, a blush creeping up her neck and an embarrassed smile on her lips. She cleared her throat softly, forcing her eyes to meet his again.

"Yes, well, I purchase my clothing elsewhere. Today I'm going for my new dresses and...things...to be fitted."

Robert raised a brow questioningly, and Cora looked down at her hand on the wood railing. He could see the blush in her cheeks. What sort of things? Other things as in other errands? Or other things as in other clothing items? As in...underthings?

Robert suddenly smirked, understanding now.

"Oh...would you care if I accompanied you?" he asked, raising one foot onto the first stair before pausing to look at his wife.

Cora's eyes lifted to meet his, a slight surprise in the bright blue orbs.

"Of course not, darling. You're welcome to come," she said softly, her embarrassment lingering. But she smiled at him sincerely.

"I'm just going to get ready," she explained, gesturing up the stairs. Robert nodded and began up the stairs. Cora waited until he reached her before falling into step and ascending the rest of the staircase beside him.

As they went into their separate dressing rooms, Robert's mind wandered, filling with thoughts of Cora in elegant dresses...thoughts of Cora in lingerie. He immediately rang for Bates before beginning to unbutton his jacket, standing in front of his mirror. Finishing his last button, Robert smirked at himself in his mirror like an old fool.

* * *

The ride to Ripon was pleasant. The sun was warm and the breeze pleasant. The beautiful day put a beautiful smile on Cora's face.

As Robert helped her down from the car, he couldn't help but smile proudly and lovingly. Yes, this beauty was his wife. Her figure was clad in a very flattering cream dress. Her nearly ebony curls were a stark contrast to both her dress and the hat atop her head. Her fair skin glowed in the sun and her crystal blue eyes sparkled.

"So...this is your _special_ shop?" Robert finally spoke, his hand still gripping hers. Cora's laughter warmed his heart the way the sun warmed his skin.

"Yes," she chuckled and took a step towards the shop, complete with dresses in the windows.

As they walked forward, Robert guided her hand into the crook of his elbow. When they reached the front door, he opened the door like any gentleman and allowed her in first.

The shop was very femininely decorated, with a color scheme of cream and reds.

Robert found that it smelled too strongly of perfume, however, and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Cora didn't seem to be as affected, and she led the way up to the front desk. Here, she took a sheet of paper and signed her name in her swooping handwriting. As she did this, Robert looked to the chairs near the front window. Glancing at Cora, he decided he would go sit.

Sitting back in the chair, Robert sighed. Cora glanced back at him while she waited at the vacant front desk. An amused smile on her lips, she wondered how many times she would have to remind Robert that he had wanted to come.

Looking once more at the desk and down the hall behind the desk, Cora sighed and turned back to her husband, slowly walking to him. Robert seemed to perk up slightly as she sat in the chair beside him, her hand habitually moving to rest on his arm.

"She must be busy in the back room," she thought aloud, wondering where her dressmaker was. "I suppose we are a tad bit early."

Cora looked up into Robert's eyes, offering a smile. Robert smiled down at her, but shifted in the uncomfortable chair that he sat in.

"You know, you can attend to your business while you wait for me, if you'd like," she told him, her fingers thoughtlessly caressing his arm. Robert's brows furrowed in confusion at her words.

"What business?" he asked. He saw Cora's brows furrow, her precious face shifting to match his puzzled look.

"When you asked if you could come, I assumed..." she trailed off slightly, her lips remaining parted as her mind thought over everything. Robert shook his head.

"No. I just fancied a day with my darling wife," he said with his charming grin. Cora felt her stomach flutter, and she broke into a smile.

"How wonderful," she said softly, the happiness in her eyes clearly apparent as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. Cora sighed happily as Robert moved his hand from his lap to rest in hers instead, and she took his hand in one of hers while the other continued to stroke his muscular arm.

"So..." Robert began, glancing towards the still empty desk, "will I be getting a preview of these other 'things' that you will be purchasing?"

Cora's head shot up and her eyes widened to the size of saucers, her ministrations on his arm ceased.

"Robert!" she exclaimed in a hushed but surprised and breathless tone, a blush creeping up her neck. "Is that why you wanted to come? For a peep show?"

Robert chuckled at her horrified look of shock.

"No, darling," he said calmly, smiling and leaning back in his chair. His eyes then turned to the front desk as a middle-aged blonde woman appeared behind it. Cora also noticed her and she stood, releasing his hand and arm. With a slight heave, Robert also stood, his hand going to the small of her back as he bent his head to whisper teasingly in her ear. "At least not entirely."

Cora's gaze snapped to meet his once again, the blush in her cheeks that had not yet dissipated only intensifying.

"M'Lady!" the woman behind the desk greeted cheerily with the slightest French accent but very good English. Cora's attention was drawn from Robert, though not without giving him a well masked glare and an irritated huff.

"Good afternoon, Madame Chauvin," Cora greeted with a kind smile plastered on her lips as she approached the desk. Even as she stopped at the desk, Cora could feel Robert close behind her.

"M'Lord," Madame Chauvin greeted him, nodding in respect. Robert nodded and offered a polite smile.

"How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you. Will Your Lordship be sitting in on the fitting?" Madame Chauvin asked, a smile on her thin lips. At this, Cora turned her head to look at him. Robert watched her expression carefully, trying to decipher her mood. Did she want him to?

As the two women awaited his answer, Robert saw Cora's brows raise questioningly and her head tilted to the side, the slightest glint in her blue eyes. He suppressed a smirk.

"I will be," he answered confidently, smiling his charming smile in place of the smirk he felt inside.

Madame Chauvin nodded and gestured for the two to follow her. Robert trailed behind Cora as she followed Madame Chauvin down the hall behind the desk and into a larger back room. Against one cream wall was a red loveseat, which faced another wall of deep red curtain. To the side was a large full body mirror similar to the one in their bedroom.

"You may sit there if you'd like, M'Lord," Madame Chauvin said, gesturing to the loveseat. "Would you like tea or anything?"

Robert shook his head.

"No, thank you."

The woman nodded.

"Her Ladyship and I will step behind the dressing curtain and won't be but a moment," Madame Chauvin said with a smile, leading Cora towards the curtain and holding back the edge to reveal the small dressing area. With one last look over her shoulder, Cora stepped behind the curtain and Madame Chauvin followed, pulling the curtain completely closed.

Robert sighed and leaned back into the loveseat. It was a lot more comfortable than that chair in the other room. His eyes wandered around the room, but the sound of rustling fabric grabbed his attention. He could hear hushed women's voices from behind the curtain, picking out words every so often, but what really interested him was the sound of a dress hitting the floor. And his mind was suddenly filled with images of his beautiful wife, her dress pooling around her feet, and her only in her undergarments.

He heard his wife's soft laugh from behind the curtain, then the sound of more rustling fabric. Then the excited voice of the French woman in with his wife reached his ears.

"This one is very flattering, M'Lady," the French woman gushed happily. Cora hummed in answer. "Would you like to see it in the mirror?"

As the red curtain moved, Robert sat up straighter, his hands on his knees. Cora stepped out from behind the curtain in a very beautiful midnight blue evening dress. The dark color contrasted with her fair skin beautifully, and the fabric gathered at her small waist, accentuating her figure. Robert found himself staring unabashedly as Cora looked in the mirror, turning to look at every angle. Her eyes finally met his.

"What do you think, darling?" she asked, momentarily forgetting formality. Her hands smoothed the fabric at her waist and down her thighs. Robert smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my darling," he answered, his eyes traveling once more over her figure appreciatively. He saw the blush in her cheeks and he knew Madame Chauvin saw it too as Cora turned to her.

The woman giggled and nodded her agreement, drawing a soft giggle from Cora as well. Robert smiled at the friendly relationship the two women seemed to have, despite their stations. With pride and love blooming in his chest, Robert thought for the millionth time in his life that his wife was a very special woman. With one last smile thrown over her shoulder, Cora disappeared behind the curtain once again.

After two more dresses, Robert began to wonder how much his wife had really spent on improving her wardrobe, but each time he saw her he found he didn't mind the cost. Not with how beautiful she made each dress look.

"That's all of the dresses you've ordered, M'Lady. They all fit perfectly, so I'll have them wrapped and you may take them today," Madame Chauvin said from behind Cora as she looked at herself in the mirror. Robert's eyes followed the length of his wife's body up and down. She wore a deep red dress that had Robert's blood pumping. How much he wanted to just stand up and kiss her senseless...

"Mm...thank you," Cora hummed with a very sincere smile for Madame Chauvin before turning back towards the red curtain. Madame Chauvin nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to try on the...other things?" the French woman asked, glancing sideways at Robert, wondering if it was supposed to be more of a secret. Robert smirked as Cora's cheeks flushed, and she looked down almost shyly. His ever confident and strong wife was shy and bashful at their love life being in the open, and he loved the sight of it.

Cora nodded almost imperceptibly, answering with a soft, "Yes."

Robert found himself beaming and sitting up straighter as the two women stepped behind the curtain. But his excitement was cut short when Madame Chauvin peeked around the curtain and gave him a serious look.

"Her Ladyship will only be a moment as she tries on the last of her orders. You may wait in the waiting room for her if you'd like," she said, gesturing towards the door that led out of the dressing room. Robert frowned slightly.

"I'll wait here, I should think," he answered, not allowing the disappointment into his voice. Madame Chauvin nodded and disappeared behind the curtain. With a pout, Robert fell back into the red cushion behind him. He could hear the women whispering again and the sound of rubbing silk. He heard his wife giggle again.

Suppressing a groan, Robert let his head fall back against the cushion. Had he really believed that his wife would want to show him her lingerie in front of another person? She was a shy person about that kind of thing when others were around. When they were alone in their room, it was a completely different story. He smirked as memories and images flooded his mind of his sweet, loving wife in their bedroom. She could be a minx when she wanted.

"Lucille!"

Robert jumped slightly as a high pitched voice came from down the hall from the dressing room, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Lucille!"

Robert furrowed his brows as the yelling continued. The red curtain across from him shifted and Madame Chauvin stepped out, looking very irritated.

"Excuse me," she said softly but irritably, closing the red curtain behind her and stalking out of the dressing room. Robert watched her leave, but as soon as she was gone his eyes snapped to the red curtain. The curtain rippled as Cora brushed it from inside the dressing area. Robert smirked to himself and checked down the hall once more, seeing no sign of Madame Chauvin. Quietly, he pushed himself off of the loveseat and stood, taking slow steps towards the curtain.

Cora was looking down at her figure, clad in softly colored peach satin lingerie. Frills adorned her bust and the barely there sleeves. Other than that, the chemise was simple, smooth, and came to just above her knees. Her fingers ran smoothly over the slick satin.

"Cora?" she heard closely to her. She jumped, her hand flying to her chest, as the curtain moved slightly. When the curtain slowly opened, revealing Robert's handsome face, Cora's eyes opened wide.

"Robert!" she exclaimed breathily, her eyes glancing behind him. Robert smirked, shaking his head.

"She's not in here."

"Yes, but she will return shortly," she huffed. "And I have no intention of—"

"I know, Cora," Robert chuckled, his face softening from a mischievous smirk to a loving smile. "I just—"

"You just wanted a glimpse?" Cora interrupted accusingly, her eyes narrowing as her body began to relax from the surprise only to tense with irritation. Robert moved his head side to side in a so-so way, looking as if he were thinking.

This only caused his wife to glare at him softly, not entirely impressed.

"That's not all," he insisted, his face becoming serious. "I readily admit I wanted a glimpse of you, but I really wanted a moment to tell you what a beautiful woman you truly are, to your face."

Cora raised a brow, still unimpressed.

"You couldn't wait until I was properly dressed?" she asked, frowning. Robert gave her his charming smile.

"Well, where would the fun in that be?"

"Robert," Cora snapped impatiently, her tolerance of his teasing mood at an end.

"Sorry. What I mean to say," he said, coming into the dressing area, the curtain closing behind him. Cora took a step back, her eyes flashing nervously at the curtain. "That is, before I lose my nerve, I need to tell you what a wonderful woman I think you are."

Cora's eyes softened when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't there just to see her scantily clad, or at least that wasn't entirely the reason. Perhaps that was just a perk. At this thought, the corner of Cora's lips lifted just slightly.

"You are beautiful, breathtakingly so," Robert continued, his hand going to stroke her soft cheek. "Both inside and out."

Cora sighed, her lips finally giving way to a full smile and her shoulders releasing all tension.

"Thank you, darling."

"I feel that I don't show you enough, and I know I don't tell you enough, but I love you, Cora," Robert said, his hand lovingly caressing her face as his eyes gazed intently into hers. "That's why I came today, to spend more time with you. I've missed these moments since I succeeded my father. I've missed the days we took long walks together, went on picnics and rides, took trips into the village, and were just ourselves. Robert, a fool in love, and Cora, a beauty in love."

Cora smiled, leaning into his touch and gazing lovingly into his eyes. She knew how hard it was for him, with his English blood, to express such intimate and emotional thoughts aloud.

"Those days have not passed, my darling," she whispered softly, her hand covering his against her cheek. "We are still those people, very much in love."

"How right you are," he agreed softly, taking a step closer to her. Their foreheads touched, and Cora closed her eyes with a content smile. After a moment of comfortable silence and companionship, Cora finally pulled away.

"Now," she spoke, her voice taking on an air of authority. "Do leave my dressing room before I am forced to scream."

Robert snorted very ungentlemanly-like and smirked down at her.

"Only if you promise to wear this to bed tonight," he said teasingly, his hands moving to her hips. One hand paused to play with the frills around her bust. With a gasp at his teasing touch, Cora slapped his hand away from her breast. Robert chuckled and let his hand fall to her hip.

"Oh, no, darling," she said, her voice becoming low. "I've another set for tonight. But it's a surprise," she said seductively, her soft fingers coming up to play with his chin as she glanced at his lips. "And if you do not obey my previous request, you will be banished to the dressing room tonight."

Robert chuckled, but took her threat seriously. He began to turn away from her, pulling the curtain to the side, but he paused. Turning his head to look once more at her, he smirked. And as quick as lightning he leaned towards her and pecked her on the lips, escaping the dressing area before she could even react.

"Robert!" he heard her snap from behind the curtain, but he knew she wasn't mad. Her tell-tale giggle gave her away. As he turned to sit back on the loveseat, Robert startled when he saw a figure standing in the doorway of the dressing room.

"Excuse me, M'Lord," Madame Chauvin said quietly, a small smile on her lips as she fully entered the room.

Robert couldn't suppress the grin that broke out on his lips, still feeling the giddy feeling his wife always gave him.

As the French woman slipped behind the curtain, Robert continued grinning.

Grinning like a fool. A fool in love.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this random fluff piece! Let me know what you think:)**


	6. Busy?

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! This has some script from the show, so I don't own those lines or these characters.**

**When I watched this part, I couldn't help but think 'Robert, you're so close. Touch her! Do anything!' Haha. So that's where this came from. Let me know what you think about this moment!**

* * *

When the opportunity presents itself, how could he not touch her? Robert finds Cora alone, and takes a chance, despite the plain view they might be in, what will ensue? What does a passer-by think of the obvious affections?

* * *

Chapter 6: Busy?

Robert set his pen down and stood from his desk, shuffling his papers into a neat stack. With a tired sigh, he set them in the top drawer and locked them in. He couldn't work any longer. His eyes felt strained and tired, his hand was sore from writing so long, and his mind was miles away from his work. He was utterly bored.

Clasping is hands behind his back, Robert walked to the floor-length windows that looked out onto the beautiful green grounds of Downton. His eyes looked up at the clear blue sky then into the distance where trees and rolling hills met his eyes. The lawns surrounding the estate were well kept and pleasing. Robert smiled at the beauty of his estate.

Suddenly, his smile fell from his face. It wouldn't always be his and it would never be Mary's. It was to be Matthew's. Robert sighed, conflicted.

How he adored Matthew, as if he were his son... But he wasn't his son. He wasn't his flesh and blood. Mary was, and she deserved to be the heir. The entail was sealed and unbreakable, though, and the estate had to go to the family's male heir.

If only he and Cora could have had a son...Oh he didn't blame his beautiful wife, not one bit. He blamed fate. And as fate would have it, they were not to have a boy.

Robert sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time, his hands clasped behind his back and his shoulders straight.

All he could hope to do was help Mary find a suitable husband that would take care of her. And with what Rosamund had written him, that could be very difficult all of a sudden...

Robert closed his eyes, feeling his headache beginning to intensify. When he opened them again, he turned his head and found that his eyes landed on a bench far out in the grounds. Approaching that bench was the lovely figure he could recognize anywhere. Cora.

He smiled softly, watching as she gracefully sat on the bench, a stack of papers in her hands. She'd been working so hard lately on the upcoming annual flower show, something he knew she dreaded each year. But, ever the dutiful Countess, she did it, each year being a complete success.

He found a smile forming on his lips and a proud feeling blooming in his chest. His wife had really become the perfect mistress of the estate, though the duty often took its toll on her. With a frown, Robert wondered if she needed a break as much as he did from work.

Without a second thought, Robert unclasped his hands and walked to the door, his sights set on the bench in the distance and the lovely woman who sat upon it.

Cora could hear him approaching, but her eyes were so focused on the sheets in front of her.

"Busy?" came the familiar voice that she loved. Cora continued looking through her papers, her fingers tabbing through them.

"I'm just trying to sort out the wretched flower show," she answered distractedly. Robert watched her face for a moment, before looking at the ground, his steps slowing as he walked to stand in front of Cora. He'd best get right to the point if she was indeed busy.

"I've had a letter from Rosamund," he announced, looking out across the lawn.

"Don't tell me," Cora began, her voice tinged with slight amusement. "She wants a saddle of lamb and all the fruit and vegetables we can muster," she finished with a smile and amused look at her husband, her fingers still flipping through the pages in her lap.

Robert couldn't help but return her smile, his eyes and expression softening as he looked down at her.

"She enjoys a taste of her old home."

"She enjoys not paying for food," Cora chuckled, glancing back and forth between her husband and the pages in her hands. Robert enjoyed the sound of her joking, but his mind returned to Rosamund's letter.

"But there's something else," he spoke seriously. Cora's head raised and her blue eyes focused only on him, her brows raising in interest. "Apparently, the word is going 'round London that Evelyn Napier has given up any thought of Mary, that he's going to marry one of the Sempill girls."

Cora gave a sarcastic half-smile and she looked as if she wanted to roll her eyes. "She writes as if somehow it reflects badly on Mary," he continued, watching as her half-smile vanished. The sarcasm, however, did not. He watched as Cora dramatically blinked slowly, shaking her head.

"Your dear sister's always such a harbinger of joy," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she continued shaking her head at the thought of Rosamund putting Mary down after failing to ensnare Mr. Napier.

"No. As if..." Robert pressed firmly, taking the few steps towards her to join her on the bench. As he sat down, propping his elbow up on the backrest and turning towards Cora, he continued, "As if Mary had somehow been found wanting in her character."

Cora had turned her head to watch him carefully, her brows furrowed as she took in his words.

"Well, I don't believe Mr. Napier would have said that," she voiced softly but also almost admonishingly.

"Well," Robert sounded, gesturing his hand and looking out across the lawn. "Neither do I, really, but—"

"She ought to be married," Cora interrupted him, causing him to turn to look at her once again. She tilted her head and looked at him pleadingly. "Talk to her."

Robert laughed wryly, glancing away and shifting slightly to get more comfortable on the bench. "She never listens to me. If she did, she'd marry Matthew."

"What about Anthony Strallan?" Cora suddenly asked, tilting her head slightly.

Robert let out another laugh, his eyes meeting hers again as if trying to gauge if she was really serious.

"Anthony Strallan is at least my age and as dull as paint. I doubt she'd want to sit next to him at dinner, let alone marry him," he said incredulously. Cora watched him with her very serious gaze, her head tilted as she considered him for only a moment before going on.

"She has to marry someone, Robert," she spoke in a slightly hushed tone. "And if this is what's being said in London, she has to marry soon."

Robert gave a slight tilt of his head in agreement, though he still didn't look very pleased as he looked out at the lawns once again. Cora sighed to herself as he remained quiet. Sensing the conversation was over, she turned back to the papers in her lap.

Hearing the sound of paper rustling once again, Robert turned back to his wife, his eyes moving over her form. She seemed to be distracted by the flower show again.

With her eyes turned from his, Robert took the opportunity to just observe her. He looked at the dark purple dress she wore, observing the way it showcased her small waste and the way it's neckline plunged in a long V shape. Her lips were rosy and full, her bottom lip pinched between her white teeth as she looked at one of the papers. Her dark curls were piled on her head most beautifully, and Robert noticed with a smirk that one of the curls at the base of her neck had come loose and was now dangling against the white lace of her collar. Straightening his arm that rested on the back of the bench, Robert reached out and lightly fingered the curl.

At his touch, Cora turned her head and leaned back a bit, regarding him with a stern look.

"I'm busy."

Robert laughed, shaking his head as he looked away from her. He let his hand drop to the back of the bench, but Cora could still feel his fingertips lightly brushing her shoulder.

"Of course, darling," Robert said, still chuckling to himself as he shifted in his seat, moving imperceptibly closer to his wife. "What is it that you are working on now?"

Cora raised up her right hand which held two pages.

"Arrangements. Who is showcasing what...and where they showcase...that what..." she said very distractedly as she came across a duplicate name on the list, her brows furrowing. Robert chuckled.

"Very poetic, darling," he teased, his fingers lightly caressing her shoulder consistently now as he improved his reach by sliding closer to her. Her only answer was a distracted 'humph'.

"I should have been more careful with the sign-up sheets," she said with light frustration as she found another duplicate. Robert leaned forward to glance at the pages briefly, only scooting himself closer to her.

"I can look at them for you later if you'd like a pair of fresh eyes," he offered, his hand beginning to caress the base of her neck with featherlight touches. He felt a shiver run down Cora's spine from his fingertips.

At this, Cora turned her head to look at him oddly. Robert smiled as he saw it register in her mind that he was much closer now. His hand that was in his lap moved to take hold of her dainty wrist nearest him, his thumb brushing over the soft skin there.

Her lips parted as she looked into his blue eyes. He leaned his head in, a smirk playing on his lips, as he also began fingering the loose curl at her neck again.

"Are you still too busy, Cora?" he asked her, his blue eyes staring intently into hers. Cora hesitated, far too long to her liking, but she remained strong.

"Yes," she insisted. "Very much so."

And with that, she pulled her wrist away from him, turning back to her papers. Robert couldn't hide the fact that her reaction surprised him. Normally, she would have caved at his touch. With raised brows, Robert thought how wound-up the flower show truly had her. He was going to have to bring his flirtations up a notch.

Tom Branson walked leisurely along the path towards the big house, having just come from his cottage. The family hadn't booked the car until dinner, to pick up the Dowager Countess, so he had decided a nice quiet lunch and a political book at his cottage sounded like a fantastic way to pass his afternoon break.

He enjoyed the walk. The English scenery was green and the weather was pleasant. None of it was as grand as Ireland, but it would do for a while.

Tom's blue eyes scanned the grounds surrounding the big house. The green lawns were spotted with large shade trees and few sidewalks wound their way through the well kept grass. Turning his head to look the other direction, Tom caught movement just behind a large pine tree. And then he heard the sound of voices, though he couldn't quite make out the words. Quietly continuing down the path, Tom kept his eyes trained on the spot of movement until he came around the tree. A ways off, sitting on a bench together, was none other than Lord and Lady Grantham. His Lordship casually had his arm around Her Ladyship's shoulders, resting his arm against the back of the bench.

Tom smirked. He'd seen that move many times before.

And from the looks of it, Lady Grantham wasn't responding well. She still appeared preoccupied with the papers she held in her hands.

Standing just behind another tree, Tom paused in his walk and watched with amusement, his hands shoved in his pockets.

It appeared another aristocrat was only making a fool of himself. How could he not standby and watch?

Robert quietly considered his wife for a moment. She was nearing the end of her pile of papers, but could he really wait that long?

"When does the set up begin for the show?" he asked casually, still twisting her loose curl around his finger against her neck. At least she was allowing him that much.

"The building has already been cleared and most of the tables are there, just not in the correct places. I go in on Wednesday to instruct the decorations committee and organize the tables," Cora answered, not looking up. Robert nodded and sighed, thinking of another piece of conversation. As he looked at her, he was reminded of his earlier thoughts on her beauty. He smiled, and his hand near her neck released the curl. Instead, his fingers began stroking the soft skin her neck.

This gained him a glance from her. She eyed him suspiciously, only causing his smile to grow.

"Did I tell you that you look very lovely today?" he asked sincerely and very genuinely. Only for this reason did Cora not scoff at him.

"Thank you, darling," she answered, smiling at his sweetness. He offered her a smile in return, and she turned back to papers. Her guard was down now.

Inconspicuously, Robert shifted in his seat as if to get more comfortable. He scooted closer to her, as close to her as he could without her noticing. Now, if he bent his head and leaned forward enough, he could kiss her.

"Is Mr. Molseley entering a display again this year?" he asked off-handedly. Cora nodded, remembering having seen William Molseley's name on the sheets.

"Yes, I believe he's entering roses," she said, a soft smile on her lips, he eyes never leaving her work. "He always has the most beautiful displays, whether roses or not. Last year, his lilies were absolutely—"

Cora stopped mid-sentence at the feeling of warm lips against her neck. Her lips, still parted, were prepared to speak but the words were caught in her throat.

Robert continued to press soft kisses to her skin, breathing in her fragrance of jasmine and lilac. And the scent of her. Uniquely Cora. His lips lingered in the sensitive spot below her ear, Cora's weak spot.

Cora's lips closed and she swallowed hard, her breathing becoming uneven. She could feel her resolve crumbling with each gentle, wet kiss he pressed against her skin. She weakly cleared her throat.

"Robert?" she asked just as weakly.

"Hmm?" he hummed against her neck. Cora closed her eyes at the wonderful feelings the vibration of his hum made against her sensitive skin. Her mind desperately searched for the protest she had formed, but every thought was filled with the sensation of his lips. And the desire for more of his kisses.

"Do you want me to stop?" Robert asked between kisses, when Cora remained silent. He heard her shuttering breath pass over her slightly parted lips. He felt her head tilt if only slightly, presenting more of her neck to him.

But she didn't answer.

"Cora?"

"Hmm?"

Robert smirked against her skin, raising his hand to her cheek as he scooted the rest of the way over to her. Their thighs and hips touched, no longer any distance between their bodies.

His kisses moved up her jaw, traveling across her cheek. He pressed one slow, long kiss at the corner of her mouth before pulling away.

Cora finally opened her eyes, turning her head slightly to meet his gaze.

"Why do you have to be so irresistible?" she whispered, shaking her head at her handsome husband and his charms. Robert smiled down at her, his thumb caressing her blushing cheek.

And with that, Cora set her papers to the side with one hand while the other simultaneously went to the back of his neck, eagerly pulling him towards her awaiting lips.

Tom stood shocked and uncomfortable in his spot, watching as Lady Grantham pulled Lord Grantham to her rather forcefully. Her work was forgotten as she kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Shaking his head, Tom forced himself to recover from the blatant lack of propriety. He forced his feet to walk one in front of the other, carrying him towards the big house. But he couldn't help but spare a glance behind him.

The Earl and Countess were still locking lips on the bench, like a couple of twenty-year-olds. Not something you saw in the English aristocracy every day.

With brows raised and lips drawn in a silly expression, Tom turned away and quickened his pace towards the house.

Lord Grantham might be an English nobleman oppressing the poor working class, but boy did Tom hope he could still pull moves like that when he was His Lordship's age.

**A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed this piece. Did you guys feel that this scene was cut far too short in the show as well? Let me know how you felt about Robert and Cora in this fic.**


	7. Lovelier Than Any Rose

**A/N: Here's a short but sweet oneshot that just begged to be written, especially with spring just around the corner :)**

**Anyway, in the episode I noticed everyone but Robert came to visit Cora as she prepared the show. So I thought, well what if he came later, when his mother's prying eyes were no longer watching them? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After a morning of finishing setting up for the annual flower show, Cora receives a sweet surprise. Who witnesses the beautiful love of the Earl and Countess?

* * *

Chapter 7: Lovelier Than Any Rose

Warm rays of sunlight shone through the windows of the great building. The air was fresh with the scent of a variety of beautiful flowers, grown by the finest gardeners in the county.

Cora basked in the wonderful atmosphere created by the beauty around her. The following day would be the annual flower show, and she could finally put the task behind her. As of now, she was finishing labeling the displays with little cards adorned with her curvy handwriting. It was a simple task that allowed her to see each individual display. And since her family had departed just moments before, the building was comfortingly quiet and calm.

Stopping in front of a display of calla lilies, she smiled pleasantly and placed the label on the white tablecloth. She paused and allowed herself to admire the pretty flowers.

Robert walked into the building, the scent of flowers immediately catching his nose. As he entered the large room full of flowers and impressive decorations, he paused, allowing his eyes to observe the room.

At the front of the room was a large stage, with a podium set up below it. Several tables adorned in white tablecloths were set up parallel to the walls and lined up in rows. Each one held a beautiful display of flowers and plants. Few people were left in the room. He spotted the Molesleys at one table, Mr. Marsh down the row from them, Mrs. Toole across from him, and...

Cora.

There she was, looking so very beautiful. Her back was turned to him, but he could recognize her figure and way of dress anywhere. She looked lovely in her satiny brown coat and large brimmed hat adorned with flowers. Robert smiled and slowly began making his way towards her, anticipation tingling in his chest.

* * *

Joseph Molesley watched as his father walked away, going to retrieve another vase. Dutifully, he stood at his father's display, awaiting his return. As he stood there awkwardly, he offered Mrs. Toole a friendly smile, nod, and a wave. She smiled tightly back at him, quickly averting her eyes.

Then Mr. Molesley looked out in front of him. His eyes were met with the figure of Lady Grantham, admiring the lily display across the way from his father's roses.

He smiled. She was a kind woman and had successfully planned this year's flower show once again.

Still wearing his silly grin, Mr. Molesley suddenly noticed the authoritative figure that was quickly approaching.

Lord Grantham quickly but silently advanced on Lady Grantham. He came up behind her, placing a hand on her lower back.

Molesley watched as Lady Grantham jumped, turning her head to the left then the right until her eyes found who was touching her. When her eyes met Lord Grantham's, the brightest smile lit up her beautiful face. Despite the rays of sunshine pouring into the room, her smile seemed to further brighten the atmosphere.

"Robert!" she exclaimed excitedly, addressing the Earl informally. Molesley tilted his head and chuckled at himself. Well of course she greeted him informally, she was his wife. His chuckle subsiding, he continued to listen to the exchange taking place across from him.

As she exclaimed his name, Robert grinned and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Cora gushed happily, warming Robert's heart. "Mama and the girls just left, you've just missed them."

"That's alright, I really came to see my beautiful hardworking wife," Robert answered, his hand on her back moving in small circles. Cora giggled softly, her bright blue eyes full of mirth.

"That's sweet, darling," she said. "I was very surprised and pleased to see you."

"Good," Robert said, very pleased himself. He then turned to look at the room once again. "You've done a wonderful job, my dear."

Cora turned to observe her work, beaming.

"Thank you. It's nearly finished. There are a few more flowers being brought in tomorrow morning before the show, but other than that everything is here."

"Can we walk around?" Robert asked, his eyes glancing back and forth between several displays.

"Of course!" Cora readily agreed, setting her folder and stack of labels on the table of lilies. "Shall we start over here?"

Molesley watched distractedly as Lord and Lady Grantham began at one end of the room and walked side by side past the first row of displays, pausing at a table every once and a while. He couldn't hear what they said to each other anymore, but he could see them talking and laughing together.

And as they reached the second row, Lord Grantham took Lady Grantham's hand in his, looping it through his arm. He still held his hand over hers though, even with it resting in the crook of his arm. It wasn't long until the two approached him, standing at his father's rose display.

As they stopped in front of him, Molesley beamed and stood up straighter.

"How are you, Molesley?" Lord Grantham asked kindly.

"Very good, M'Lord, thank you," Molesley answered enthusiastically. Both the Countess and Earl returned his smile and nodded, a bit awkwardly. They glanced at each other with amusement in their eyes, but then turned back to him.

"I was just telling His Lordship about your father's roses," Lady Grantham said in her accent, making Molesley smile even more. He always found it odd but he like it. Her voice was different. Other than her accent, it was kind and soothing.

"Yes, they are fine specimen," Lord Grantham agreed, looking the flowers over and nodding. Shifting slightly, signaling his wife that he was getting ready to go, Lord Grantham finished by saying, "We look forward to tomorrow and wish your father good luck."

"Thank you, M'Lord, M'Lady," Molesley answered with a nod. And with one last smile from the Earl and Countess, the two walked away. They returned to the table where Her Ladyship had left her things.

"I do hope his roses do well," Cora said hopefully, her brows furrowed, as she and Robert stopped in front of the lilies once again. "He does so deserve that trophy. If only your Mama would see reason..." Cora chuckled. Robert laughed, shaking his head.

"She doesn't like the thought of winning the trophy as tradition, but she also hates the idea of losing," he explained. Cora amusedly rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother-in-law.

"Cousin Isobel accused Mama of scaring the village into giving her the trophy every year," she laughed. Robert raised his brows and nodded twice.

"I'm afraid that Cousin Isobel is right on that account."

Cora pouted slightly.

"The poor villagers. They come to compete it a flower show, when each year the winner is rigged. They haven't a chance!" she exclaimed softly. Robert rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"It is unfortunate," he agreed solemnly, nodding his head. He heard Cora sigh beside him, and he allowed himself to wrap his arm around her waist and place a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I do wonder who would win the Grantham Cup if it were a fair contest. These lilies are beautiful, but William Molesley's roses are absolutely divine!" she gushed, her smile returning as she looked from one display to another. Robert smiled, looking down at her with such love in his heart.

He saw her bright blue eyes dancing as she observed the beauty in the room and he saw her well-shaped lips turn to reveal her beautiful white smile. He saw her kind spirit and loving soul.

"Well..." Robert began, pausing as he caught her full attention. "I must say that I have them all beat. For in this moment I hold a flower much lovelier than any rose..."

Cora's lips parted in awe at his words, unable to respond. She felt tears prickling in her eyes.

"Oh, Robert..." she sighed, her emotion clear in her voice. And with that, Robert brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to her knuckles as he looked down into her eyes.

Across the aisle, Molesley sniffled softly, his smile having disappeared, now replaced with a slightly quivering pursed expression. With the back of his hand, he quickly wiped under his eye, sniffing again. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced down the aisle to see Mrs. Toole staring at him oddly. He smiled a watery smile and waved at her once more. Again, she gave him a sorry smile and averted her eyes.

Molesley wasn't bothered. He turned back to Lord and Lady Grantham, who stared loving at each other.

Yes...Lord Grantham looked at Lady Grantham like she really was a beautiful rose.

No.

Much lovelier than any rose.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of fluff and silliness. What did you think of Molesley? Can't you just see him grinning like an idiot and waving awkwardly? Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear from you! Thanks again to those wonderful people who always review. It makes it so much easier to write, knowing that someone enjoys what I post!**


	8. Getting to the Bottom of Things

**A/N: Love the responses I'm getting! I'm glad you guys enjoy this fic. I realize that there are a lot of updates in such a short amount of time, but don't get too used to it haha. I'm on break from school at the moment, but the break ends soon. Ideally, I'd like to update once every other day or so when school starts up again. I do have a lot of chapters already written though! So be prepared for more!**

**Anyway here is another one with added humor!**

* * *

What happens when Robert and Cora, the foundation of Downton, fight at the dinner table? No one saw the final outcome, so who's to know what happened? People are left to wonder. Are things still rocky or have they made up?

* * *

Chapter 8: Getting to the Bottom of Things

It had been a relatively quiet day at Downton. Edith had remained in the library reading for most of the day while Mary had gone out riding and Sybil had gone to Ripon with Branson. Cora had enjoyed the quiet and comfortable day. It seemed they hadn't had one in weeks, and now they were to have a nice dinner with only a small party of their family members. Even Matthew and Isobel weren't attending.

Over the beginning of first course, Cora happily enjoyed dinner and light conversation with her girls over the dinner table. Mama had kept her judgements light and Mary and Edith didn't quarrel. However, as Cora looked across the table at her husband, she could see something stirring inside him. He had been quiet all evening.

She had noticed it as he came into her bedroom after changing for dinner. He seemed distracted and in his eyes there was something that he was trying to suppress. And now, as she stared at him from across the large white table, she could see that emotion or feeling building in his blue eyes.

"I gather you went to hear the Liberal candidate today?" Robert suddenly spoke as the conversation between the girls and his wife trailed off. He felt all eyes turn to him, except Cora's. He knew she'd been staring at him for most of the night, trying to place his mood.

"There were several speakers, actually. He was the last," Sybil spoke up, her voice and demeanor strong against her father's building aggression.

"Did he speak well?"

"I thought so," Sybil answered, this time a little more cautiously. She could feel her papa trying to ensnare her. Glancing to her right at her mama, Sybil held in a sigh. She knew where this was going.

"But there was quite a brouhaha," Robert continued, ignoring the pressing look he was receiving from his wife.

"You know what these things can be like," his youngest daughter replied in her soft but strong voice.

"I do," Robert said aggressively, banging his fork and knife onto his plate rather forcefully. He ignored the way Cora jumped in response. "Which is why I am astonished you should not feel it necessary to ask my permission to attend!I assume this was Branson's scheme."

"No—"

"I confess, I was amused at the idea of an Irish radical for a chauffeur, but I see now I have been naïve," Robert continued, the fire only growing inside him as he glanced between his wife and youngest daughter. Realizing this, Cora came to her daughter's rescue.

"I told Branson to take Sybil," she spoke up, her blue eyes watching him carefully. Robert turned to his wife incredulously, his eyes hardening towards her.

"What are you saying?!"

His voice caused the room to tremble and the table glassware seemed to vibrate.

Oh, how Cora hated that tone of voice, especially when aimed at her or one of their daughters. And especially in front of the servants. But she remained calm and kept her voice soft, hoping to soothe him and his anger.

"Sybil needed to go to Ripon. I asked Branson to drive her. I thought it would be sensible, in case there was trouble," she explained herself. Thankful for the help from her mama, Sybil turned to her father.

"I want to do some canvassing. The by-election isn't far off."

Looking across the table, Cora could see Robert and Mama staring open mouthed at poor Sybil.

"Canvassing?" Mama asked, her thin brows raised. At this point, Thomas began clearing the table, only reminding Cora of her embarrassment.

"Oh, it's quite safe. You're in a group and you knock on doors," Sybil said softly and with a sweet smile on her face. Cora felt a sure of love and pride for her daughter. But as she glanced at her husband, seeing the cold look he gave her, Cora couldn't help but look down in her lap. The look of deep disapproval of her pierced her heart painfully, and she couldn't meet his gaze. Her mind couldn't focus on the conversation and she felt her cheeks grow pink as his glare steadily watched her. But she was angry as well. If he hadn't embarrassed her so already, she would have told him exactly what she thought about he matter.

"No! She isn't until she is married. Then her husband will tell her what her opinions are," Mama was saying as Cora tuned back in, her eyes finally lifting from the table. "Oh, Granny!" Mary scoffed.

"I knew you wouldn't approve," Sybil said, shaking her head at her papa.

Robert nodded his head angrily.

"Which presumably is why you all hid your plans from me," he said, his eyes casting over every one of his daughters. His gaze ended on his wife, who gave him a look of daggers. He knew he would regret his outburst later.

"Does this mean you won't be presented next month?" Robert heard his mama say. He saw Cora's show of rolling her eyes. How could she have let their daughter get this far into the world of politics? How many other riots had Sybil witnessed? He missed his mama's admonishing and judgmental speech towards Sybil, but when Cora spoke his ears were trained to listen.

"She hasn't been arrested, and it wasn't a riot," she spoke irritatedly. Robert frowned at her.

"But it might be next time," Edith spoke up from beside him.

"There will not be a next time," Robert announced with finality and authority, lifting his glass of wine to his lips. He heard Sybil's defeated and disappointed sigh. And he felt Cora's cold glare.

Robert endured Cora's look of daggers the rest of the evening. Each time he caught her glaring at him, he felt a little more guilty. And by the end of the dinner, Robert could foresee himself groveling for her forgiveness once they were alone upstairs. That could either go very well or very very poorly.

* * *

Hours later, Robert sat under the covers in bed. Cora's bed, not his own, thank goodness. His book lay open on his lap, but his eyes strayed to the beautiful figure in a silky white nightdress that sat at the vanity, silently applying her creams. Cora was still angry at him. She hadn't uttered a word to him since he came through his dressing room door.

While he waited for her to come to bed, Robert ran through several scenarios. How could he make things better? How could he make it up to her?

And then, finally, she stood up in that thin nightdress of hers, and slowly walked towards their bed. Cora's eyes wouldn't meet his, and her lips frowned unhappily.

Robert watched as she slipped gracefully under the covers.

"I think I owe you an apology after the way I spoke at dinner," he said calmly. Cora continued to avoid his gaze, scooting under the covers and pulling them to just beneath her breasts as she tried to get comfortable.

"Next time you want to treat me like a naughty schoolgirl, you might do it in private, not in front of the servants," she spoke quietly but still very unhappily. She finally settled, resting her arms across her stomach and looking away from Robert.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Of course, it gave your mother her best evening since Christmas," she added with slight bitterness, but also perhaps an attempt at humor to lighten the situation.

"Hm," Robert laughed shortly, nodding his head and watching her side profile. "Even so, we must try to keep control of Sybil."

Cora finally turned her head of long dark curls and sapphire blue eyes to look at him.

"Robert," she said insistently, keeping his gaze for the first time in hours. "Believe me, Sybil is not your problem. We've got to support Mary this year when we get to London."

"But it's Sybil's first season. We can't have Mary stealing her thunder," Robert responded, his eyes returning to the pages of his book. But his thoughts were far from it.

"Sybil will do well enough. It's time Mary was settled. High time," Cora said meaningfully.

"Poor old Edith," Robert diverted the subject slightly. "We never seem to talk about her."

Cora sighed at the thought of her middle daughter, a beauty in her own way. Feeling more warmed up to her husband now, Cora shifted to lay on her side, fluffing her pillow slightly.

"I'm afraid Edith will be the one to care for us in our old age," she said, closing her eyes and tucking her small hand around his muscled arm.

"What a ghastly prospect," Robert answered, his brows furrowed. He heard a soft chuckle from his wife beside him.

"We're not anything like your mama, darling," she said, her eyes still closed. Robert smiled at how relaxed she now seemed against him. "At least I'm not."

Robert frowned at her, feeling offended, until he saw her silly smile and realized she was only teasing.

"Well, I can't imagine being the poor unlucky caretaker of your mother either," he shot back, his book now forgotten entirely. He set it aside on his nightstand.

He heard Cora's soft laughter and saw her blue eyes looking up at him. She was beautiful.

Scooting further beneath the covers, Robert stared up at the roof of their bed set. He felt Cora's hand move to his chest, her fingers gently playing with the buttons of his nightshirt. They laid there in silence, each just enjoying the company of one another again. And then he couldn't resist. He stilled her hand on his chest, taking her soft fingers in his own and brought them her his lips.

Cora smiled contently as Robert looked down at her, his lips pressing a short kiss to her knuckles. He then turned her hand over and pressed a long kiss against her palm. She sighed, enjoying the feeling. This only encourages him, and soon his lips were traveling over the soft skin of her wrist. Then he trailed lingering kisses up the inside of her arm, all the while pulling her body closer and closer to his.

Cora giggled as Robert wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of his body, her chest flush with his and her lips just inches above his. His arms loosed around her waist and instead he let his hands wander up and down her sides.

"I hope that we can do this forever," he whispered, a smirk on his lips as his hands ran over her backside. "I could never tire of it."

Cora giggled and gave him a coy smile.

"And what is this 'it' that you could never tire of exactly?" she asked, her blue eyes bright and dancing in the glow of the candle beside them. Robert smirked, his hands resting on her bottom and giving her rounded backside a light squeeze, pressing her against him.

"Blow out the candle, and I'll show you," he said lowly. All teasing left Cora's eyes and was instead replaced by pure desire. Without waiting another second, she raised her head and blew towards the candle.

They were left to themselves and the dark.

* * *

The following morning brought clouds and rain. And left everyone in a similar gloomy mood, especially down in the servants hall. Daisy could feel the gloominess in the hall as she brought in the breakfast.

"D'you think everyone upstairs has made up yet?" Daisy asked hopefully. She believed that's what had everyone down.

No one really knew how to answer her.

"Don't know," William finally spoke up. "Her Ladyship was glaring daggers all night at His Lordship."

The others remained quiet but listened.

Daisy looked at their grumpy or reserved faces. Then she remembered the joke Thomas had told her after the dinner last night.

"Thomas tell them what you told me last night," she said with a bright smile. Thomas looked up at her confusedly.

"Well I told you lots of things, didn't I?" He asked with a charming smile. There were several eye rolls around the table.

"Please, Thomas?" she asked again. Thomas smiled and opened his mouth to tell what he had said the night before, but just as he did, Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson entered the room. Everyone stood respectfully as they took their seats.

"You all are in a somber mood this morning," Mrs. Hughes noted as the silence drug on. A moment later, Daisy returned with a another dish.

"Thomas, tell them what you told me. It was ever so funny," she insisted once more. Thomas glanced nervously at Mr. Carson before looking back at Daisy.

"I don't think so. I don't remember it properly," he said as an excuse. Daisy shook her head."

"Sure you do! Go on."

At this point, Thomas had the attention of every single person at the table. Mr. Carson raised a brow at him questioningly, and Thomas looked at the table nervously.

"Go on. Tell them how you said Her Ladyship was asking for a smacked bottom," Daisy giggled. Thomas grimaced, knowing that everyone was looking at him wide eyed, especially Carson. Looking up, Thomas saw William blushing madly across from him. He decided to sway the attention towards him.

"What's the matter, William? The thought of it got you all hot under the collar?" he asked. The blonde footman's blush deepened.

"That is quite enough!" Carson boomed, having regained his bearings. Thomas became quiet and nodded his head once. And that was the end of it.

But still, William felt bothered. His blush wouldn't go away. He couldn't stop thinking of the night weeks ago when he had burst in on Lord and Lady Grantham. And the thought wouldn't leave him the rest of the day.

During the afternoon, William found himself walking through the great hall. His head was still muddled and suffering from embarrassment. It had caused him many mistakes throughout the day. It seemed today was not his day, especially as he approached the grand staircase leading upstairs.

There were Lord and Lady Grantham, slowly walking up the steps side by side. His Lordship had his hand on Her Ladyship's lower back.

William stopped in his tracks and let out a quiet sigh, pouting slightly.

Why did he always have to be touching her? It always made him so uncomfortable, so he decided to wait until they were gone before getting any closer. He wouldn't want to overhear any intimate conversation, though they did just seem to be playfully bantering back and forth. His Lordship's hand on her back seemed pretty innocent.

But before William could look away, His Lordship's hand slid down Her Ladyship's back and onto her round bottom, giving it a smack.

William's eyes bugged out, and he froze. Her Ladyship jumped and let out a surprised gasp. Though William doubted very much that she was more surprised than he was.

His Lordship only smirked as she swatted his hand away from her. He caught her arm in his hand and slowly, backed her against the railing, causing her to look around the house worriedly.

William could hear her soft protests, whispered so not to attract attention if anyone were to walk by...or if anyone were to be hiding from their sight.

Her back was to the wooden railing, and his body was pressed gently into hers. Cora let out a shuttering breath.

"Robert, someone will see us..." she whispered, her hands pressing against his chest.

Robert only chuckled, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss from her lips, hoping to silence any other protests. It seemed to work. Cora remained silent and her blue eyes looked up at him with love and desire. She did want him to kiss her, just not here.

Unable to resist one more kiss, Robert leaned in again, kissing her soundly. Before Robert could get carried away, Cora pressed her hands more firmly against his chest. Robert stepped half a step away from her, smirking.

With a soft laugh, Cora returned the smirk and took his hand in hers. Turning on her heel, she began walking up the stairs, tugging on his hand behind her. With a laugh, Robert turned and swatted her bottom again. This time, Cora let out a giggle and she quickened her pace up the stairs, keeping his hand firmly in hers as he chased after her.

William felt faint as he watched the display, his eyelids refusing to blink. He released a sigh of relief when the two disappeared up the stairs. With his rediscovered ability to move, William turned and headed towards the servants' door. Without pausing, he trotted down the stairs and didn't stop until he reached the servants hall.

Several of his friends and the other servants were already at the table for lunch.

"Is something wrong, William?" asked Anna in her kind voice. William slowly shook his head, catching his breath. He smiled when Daisy passed him, carrying a loaf of bread to the table.

"No, nothing's wrong," William answered, pausing shortly as he went to take his seat. "But...I think it's safe to say that His Lordship and Her Ladyship have gotten to the bottom of things."

With that, everyone watched confusedly as William took a piece of bread and put it in his mouth to stifle an amused smile at his own joke.

**A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? I thought it was kind of funny, even though I picked on poor William again. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	9. Rather Romantic

**A/N: So, I had some requests for a one shot while the family was in London, and I tried to do the court presentation but I just couldn't write the piece, getting stuck far too often. But I had a couple other ideas that I began writing, and this is the first piece that came from those ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All of their daughters have been successfully presented. At a ball following Sybil's presentation in court, Cora receives a lot of male attention, some undesired and some very welcomed attention. How does Robert react? And what do their girls think of their actions?

* * *

Chapter 9: Rather Romantic

Music filled the room like an airy breeze, chandeliers and tiaras glittered majestically, and beautiful young women glided around the room with confidence.

This was the beginning of the season.

Robert let his eyes wander about the room, taking in the decor and the people that he could name and place in society.

His eyes landed on Mary and he smiled. She looked beautiful, very much like her mother, in a flattering pale lavender dress. He could have easily mistook her for Cora.

With a proud smile, he saw the group of young men that surrounded her. Yes, very much like her mother, he mused to himself with a chuckle.

Then his eyes wandered again, finding Edith on a loveseat with another young woman he couldn't name. Edith looked very pretty this night as well. And he admired her kind smile and ways with the other young woman. Robert only wished she were sitting and conversing with an eligible young man.

With a sigh, Robert continued his search for his family. Across the room, speaking with several young men was his darling Sybil. He felt his chest puff with pride again. She had been a beautiful success. A wonderful finale of his and Cora's. She had outshone the masses when presented to to His Majesty, her breathtaking mother at her side. Yes, his family was truly one to envy. He wouldn't say it aloud, at least not often, but he loved them.

Now...where was the last member of his family? The most beautiful woman ever to draw breath.

His eyes searched the crowded room, looking among the couches and chairs where the mothers of the young women mostly gathered. He looked among the groups of men even, and he couldn't find her.

He searched for her dark curls and fair skin, her striking blue eyes and slender figure.

And then, like a dream, he saw her. She glided along the dance floor, a young man guiding her across the marble floor. She moved elegantly, while the young man seemed slightly awkward and was not the best of dancers.

But Cora smiled kindly up at him, listening as he spoke about something or other. She looked breathtaking in her soft blue dress, a necklace of pearls and diamonds swaying with each twirl of the dance. Her beautiful dark curls were drawn up intricately, and a tiara sat atop them. She looked majestic and queenly. Royalty would envy her of her beauty and grace.

As the song his wife danced to began to wind down, Robert walked in her direction. He noticed another man doing the same, but thought nothing of it. The gentleman could be going anywhere or to anyone.

Robert watched as the song came to a close and Cora smiled up at the young man, who slowly released her.

"Thank you," he could hear her saying. "You're a lovely dancer."

Robert smirked as he stopped at the edge of the dance floor. He knew that was a lie.

"The pleasure was all mine, Lady Grantham," the young man answered, nodding his head in a slight bow. The boy paused, and Robert could see Cora smiling tightly up at him now, the situation becoming awkward as he remained in front of her.

"Enjoy your evening," she finally said, turning away from him and walking off of the dance floor. Robert smirked at the crestfallen look on the boy's face. What did he think would happen? He'd spend the rest of the evening in his wife's presence?

Amused, Robert slowly made his way towards Cora. But suddenly there was that man again, the one who had followed him from his spot near the wall. And the fellow was stopping in front of his wife.

"Lady Grantham, would you do me the pleasure of sharing a dance?" the man asked, leaning forward slightly. Robert could see Cora lean away from the man, her smile tight.

"I'm sorry, sir," she spoke softly, "I'm actually in need of a rest."

The man didn't move away.

"Just one dance, My Lady?" he asked, extending his hand for her to take. Cora's smile dropped slightly, irritation sparking in her eyes, and Robert hopped into action. In four fluid steps, he reached his wife's side.

"Cora," he called, drawing her attention and letting her know he had come to rescue her. The look of love and relief that flooded her blue eyes made Robert smile inwardly. "Are you ready for that dance that you promised me, darling?"

He took her hand in his and Cora opened her mouth to speak, her eyes glancing at the man who watched them both. But before she could get a word out, Robert pulled her to the dance floor and into his arms.

Still slightly shocked at how quickly they had changed positions, Cora glanced around as her feet fell into the familiar dance.

"Robert," she sighed, giving him a crooked smile. "I did just give that poor man the excuse that I was tired of dancing."

Robert chuckled, holding his wife firmly in his arms as he swept her across the dance floor.

"Well, I couldn't very well let him steal you away," he defended himself. "Far too many men, that are not me, having been giving you too much attention. I simply wanted my turn."

Cora giggled softly, her nose scrunching slightly in the adorable way he loved.

"You should let those boys meet other unmarried young women," he said scoldingly, though his teasing smile gave him away. Cora guffawed, her head falling back slightly.

"I tried to direct him to another young woman, but the young man wouldn't have it!" she explained, referring to the awkward young man she had been dancing with earlier. Robert chuckled.

"He was no young man, just a boy wishing to be a man...hoping to capture the attention of a very beautiful woman," he said lowly, his eyes running down her body appreciatively. Cora blushed, glancing away. She hoped she wasn't as red as his court attire.

"Robert," she said, rolling her eyes, with a crooked smile. "I'm old enough to be his mother."

"Oh, no..." he disagreed, shaking his head. "That is not what he was thinking when he asked you to dance with him. If he wasn't such a sorry, awkward boy I would have had to pummel him into next week."

"Robert!" Cora admonished, her voice raising slightly in pitch.

"It's true. The way these men look at you..." Robert said with a frown, his anger beginning to kindle. Cora slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Enough, Robert. You'll spoil the evening."

Robert sighed and nodded, but Cora felt him draw her closer. At this, she narrowed her eyes. All Robert could do was grin, knowing that it would ease her irritation.

After a moment of him smiling at her like a fool, Cora laughed and shook her head.

"You're incorrigible, darling."

Robert chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling down at her. Cora heard a sigh escape her lips as she became lost in those beautiful eyes. Those eyes that hadn't changed since the day she met him, during her first season.

"Do you remember the season we met?" she asked softly, her smile turning nostalgic. Robert tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Darling, you know I wish I could remember it as fondly as you do," he spoke softly, glancing around at the glamor and merriment surrounding them. It seemed the song had ended, but Robert continued to twirl his wife around the dance floor until another song began. He found it amusing that Cora didn't even seem to notice.

But she did let out a deep sigh, looking up at him sympathetically.

"I wouldn't say I remember it fondly. Perhaps gladly and acceptingly, now that's in the past," she corrected. Robert gave her an odd, puzzled look.

"I can accept it because I know that it led to where we are now," she spoke soothingly, her hand on his shoulder softly caressing him through his jacket.

At her sentiment, Robert could only smile down at her lovingly and nod.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize what was in front of me sooner," he apologized. "It's the damn English blood in me."

Cora's eyes widened slightly when he swore, but she quickly recovered and beamed up at him.

"Perhaps my American touch has softened you up a bit, then," she chuckled fondly. Robert made a face, but this only served to make her laugh harder.

"Depends on where you've touched," he said under his breath without truly thinking. Cora wavered in his arms, a gasp escaping her lips, and he tightened his grip to steady her.

"Robert!" she breathed, her voice airy and more of a gasp than a word. Robert, realizing what he had said, laughed aloud in pure amusement. Cora's blush only deepened and she began glancing around, noticing some people staring. Hopefully only because of the laughter.

"Forgive me, darling," he said, still laughing. "I wasn't thinking."

"No. I know exactly what you 'weren't' thinking..." she muttered, her eyes still not meeting his. Robert still smirked, but he tried desperately to compose himself.

"Cora, when I first saw you all those years ago. You wore the most beautiful white dress. Your dark curls stood out beautifully in contrast. And, darling, your eyes..." Robert paused with a sigh as those same eyes, from all those years ago, met his. "Your eyes were like sapphires, twinkling in clever amusement. You were across the room, speaking with a gentleman older than both of us. He was obviously a bore, but you clearly were not. I know that our courtship and the beginning of our marriage was not ideal...but, darling, when I first saw you..."

Cora looked up at him expectantly, her blue eyes prickling with tears, as their dancing slowed.

"My heart stopped...and I knew that I just had to meet you."

The music came to a close and Robert stopped leading the dance, pausing to stare into her sapphire eyes. The small orchestra stood up to take a break, signaling a break in the dancing festivities.

As people swarmed around them, Cora cleared her throat, bowing her head and blinking away tears. When she looked up again, a smile adorned her full lips.

"I remember that day, but I don't remember meeting at that ball," she spoke softly. Robert smiled down at her.

"That's because we didn't. That was the first time I saw you."

Cora smiled happily.

"It wasn't always wonderful in the beginning, and I know that there will be more hardships in the further," she began, taking his hands in hers, "but thank god for those trying times if it was what led to what we have now."

"Here, here," Robert whispered with a smile. And with that, he leaned in and kissed her cheek chastely.

"Shall we escape to the gardens?" he whispered lowly in her ear before pulling away. "I think I could use some fresh air."

Cora blushed at the mischievous look in his eyes, and she smiled.

"Lead the way," she whispered, squeezing his hand softly. And with one last shared smile, the two slipped through the crowd and towards doors leading to to the gardens. And privacy.

* * *

Mary breathed in a breath of fresh air, enjoying the cool night air after having been stuck in the stifling ballroom for far too long. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to escape to the balcony alone. Sweet Sybil had accompanied her, and Mary was welcome towards her, but then several of both of their potential suitors followed them out. The young men were nice, but they weren't tall blonde and blue eyed man she pined for . They weren't currently at Downton. They weren't Matthew.

With a sigh, Mary ran her fingers along her sparkling necklace hanging from her neck.

"Mary, are you alright?" came the soft voice of her sister. Mary looked up with her brows raised, forcing a smile on her lips. The young men seemed distracted by a topic Sybil had previously brought up.

"Of course. Just tired."

Sybil smiled, nodding in understanding, as she came to stand on the edge of the balcony with Mary. Looking out into the view of parts of London, she sighed. She then focused her gaze closer to the large house. The full moon cast blue light across the beautiful gardens below them.

"Lady Sybil," a young man called, seeing the pretty girl looking out into the gardens. "Would you like to explore the gardens?"

Sybil looked back at the dashing boy, smiling politely. She would, but not with a boy she barely knew. And not in the dark. Mary sensed this and as she looked down into the gardens, she found an excuse for her sister.

"I'm afraid another pair has already claimed the gardens," Mary spoke up, turning to look at the boy with a charming smile to lessen the blow. The young man nodded and smiled.

Suddenly, several of the young men came to the edge of the balcony to look at the couple emerging from the house. Was one of their friends getting on well with a girl?

As they all observed the couple, their eyes becoming used to the pale light of the moon and the shadows, Sybil felt like the couple below began to look very familiar. Almost like...

"Mary..." Sybil began, still staring at the couple. "Is that Mama and Papa?"

Mary's eyes shot to her sister as several of the young men chuckled.

"What?" she asked, training her eyes on the pair. The couple did look very much like their parents. And then she heard it, the airy laugh that was unmistakably their mothers.

The two girls looked awkwardly at one another and then glanced at the young men around them. The boys were intent on watching, how were they to draw their attention away without causing a scene?

From above, the girls and their suitors watched as the Earl and Countess of Grantham stopped at the entrance of the gardens. The man below pulled his wife towards him, so that their heads were close together. Mary and Sybil, and most likely most of the young men, knew what was to come next.

Their papa pulled their mama even closer, their lips molding together. Their mama threw her arms around papa's neck.

Mary felt the young men glance at her, but she only kept her irritated gaze on the display her parents were putting on.

"Honestly..." Mary scoffed, shaking her head as the couple below continued kissing. Sybil glanced sideways at her sister, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I think it's rather romantic," she spoke softly. Mary's only response was raised brows and a slight look of disgust at the display. After what seemed like hours, her parents finally broke apart.

The two figures below then quickly hurried off, further into the gardens and out of sigh. Mary and Sybil could hear their mother's giggles getting softer the further they went.

"Perhaps I should go find Granny," Mary said, slightly jokingly. Sybil giggled. The two girls suddenly seemed to remember the young men still with them. Each boy still looked off into the distance of the gardens, their faces filled with several different emotions.

This caused Sybil to giggle again and Mary rolled her eyes, though a soft smile pulled at her lips. Looping arms with her sister, Mary led the group inside.

'Romantic' is what Sybil had called their parents display of public affection. Mary sighed. Could she imagine herself running off with a man to do who knows what during a party? Mary felt herself blushing. Well, it wasn't just any man Mama had run off with. It was Papa. And he was Mama's love, not just lover.

So, yes...Mary supposed Sybil was right.

It was rather romantic.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review. I would like to ask though, does anyone know which servants go with the family to Grantham House in London? I'm assuming the ladies maids and valets go, right? And Carson? If you have the answer, please let me know! Thank you:)**


	10. When In London

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews I've gotten in the last few chapters, please continue to give me feedback! It helps motivate me and I can know how to make my writing better. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Let me know what you think and leave a review!**

* * *

During the season in London, Cora finds herself bored and feeling unsociable. How can Robert help? What happens when old topics stir up guilt and other feelings?

* * *

Chapter 10: When in London

Cora walked aimlessly around the sitting room, her mind miles away. Stopping at one of the large windows, she looked out onto the streets of London in summer. She was bored and tired of the parties for once. Usually the gracious and enthusiastic hostess, Cora felt rather against the idea of being in a room of gossiping women flaunting themselves and their daughters.

Was she like that? Cora pursed her lips and shook her head. Of course not. Robert would not allow her to act in such a way, and she wouldn't be able stand herself.

With a sigh, Cora raised a hand to play with the curtains that framed the tall window. Some days, she didn't know what to do with herself. While Robert was at the club and the girls were preoccupied, she got very bored. And lately she had been so tired, so reading a book only resulted in her falling asleep. Robert had found her several times dozing in the library or in their room while sitting on the chaise lounge chair.

With another sigh, Cora wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the window, watching the people below.

Robert entered Grantham House with a smile on his face. After enjoying the morning with some of the other lords in the club, he was in a good mood and happy to be home. He was ready to see his wife.

"Carson, is Her Ladyship in?" he asked as the butler allowed him in, taking his cane and hat.

Carson nodded.

"I believe she is in the sitting room, M'Lord," he answered, ever stoic. Robert smiled and nodded his thanks before heading off to find his wife.

He found her, his eyes landing on a slender silhouette against one of the large sitting room windows. She wore the most beautiful pastel blue dress, the neckline a plunging in a V shape. The plunging neckline didn't reveal anything, to his disappointment, since beneath the blue top she wore a high lacy white collar. He never did understand how she could stand the high collars, he knew he didn't really like the idea of them hiding her alluring fair skin.

Deciding to make his presence known, Robert stepped from the doorway and into the fully room. At the sound of his footsteps, Cora's head turned. Her face, bearing a tired and bored expression, changed instantly at the sight of him.

"Robert! You're back," she said happily, turning away from the window. Robert chuckled at how happy she was to see him. He really did find it endearing and heartwarming. "How was your morning?"

Robert continued walking towards her as she approached him simultaneously. Meeting in the middle, they took each other's hands in their own and leaned in for a greetings kiss.

"Quite enjoyable, but I'm glad to be home," he told her, his soft eyes telling her the reason for this was standing in front of him. Cora chuckled at the sweetness of it, and leaned in for another kiss.

"Don't be too glad..." she warned, a soft smile on her face even as she groaned. "There is nothing to do. I've been bored for hours!"

Robert chuckled at her dramatic show of distress.

"Well, we could read together..." he suggested, but Cora immediately shook her head, her nose scrunching in distaste.

Robert chuckled, but as another idea entered his mind, a smirk emerged on his lips. Slowly, he pulled her closer to him. "We could do other things together..."

Cora's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly recovered, giving him a soft smirk.

"Later, darling, I need some air first. I'm not sure I'd be very pleasing," she said softly, leaning in and smiling up at him. Robert sighed disappointedly, but smiled down at her.

"Believe me, darling, you always please me," he spoke softly, seeing the rosy blush appear in her cheeks. As Cora smiled down in embarrassment, Robert continued, saying, "I could walk with you to the park."

With that, Cora raised her head and her eyes brightened at the suggestion, and she nodded excitedly.

"Yes, fresh air and new scenery sounds lovely," she gushed. "I'll go get my hat and parasol while you change."

And with that she was off. Robert chuckled, shaking his head. She really had been bored and tired of being inside.

It wasn't long before the couple stepped out of Grantham House and onto the stony streets of London. Robert had changed into his white jacket and trousers, sporting his tan hat upon his head and his cane in his left hand. And of course, Cora looked lovely as ever, her white hat pinned to her dark hair and her cream parasol opened over her shoulder.

"Where are the girls today?" Robert asked causally, watching Cora's side profile. She sighed, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Your sister's," she answered, her blue eyes taking in the view of the city. Robert's brows furrowed.

"Why didn't you accompany them?" he asked curiously. Cora felt her smile tighten, and she looked on ahead of them, trying to find how to best formulate her words.

"I wasn't feeling sociable today is all," she answered, glancing at him and his concerned expression.

"Were you ill this morning?" he asked carefully, concern lacing his words. Cora smiled and shook her head. Since their arrival in London for the season, she had occasionally gotten ill to the point of being nauseous. She chalked it up to the summer heat and the stress of the season. It wasn't anything, and besides the illness was very fleeting.

"Perhaps a little more tired than usual, and breakfast wasn't exactly appealing, but since then I've felt perfectly fine," she insisted, smiling her charming smile that caused him to want to believe or do whatever she said. As she spoke, she looped her arm around his, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"I'm glad. I do hate seeing you ill," he spoke, causing Cora to giggle.

"That's sweet, Robert."

"Oh, no, just a loving husband worrying for his wife," he answered, smiling back at her and bobbing his head forward, touching his forehead to the brim of her hat before pulling away.

She hummed contently beside him, her gloved thumb caressing his arm.

In comfortable companionship, the couple conversed about the previous balls and dinners, world affairs, and affairs at home.

"Has Mary given you any hint to her answer?" Cora suddenly asked as the two walked into the park, passing benches that looked out onto the river. Robert sighed, his eyes searching the glittering water in the distance. They had so far avoided this subject.

"No...she really must make a decision soon. It must be killing Matthew, not knowing," he said, tapping his walking stick against the pavement as he veered them further into the park.

"Don't I know it," Cora sighed, shaking her head. She twirled her parasol distractedly. "She should be married..."

Robert smiled and laughed under his breath.

"Now, where have I heard that before?" he said teasingly when she looked up at him questioningly. Cora gave him a playful glare, shaking her head.

"Tease me all you like, I am their mother and I have the right to worry for our children."

Robert chuckled.

"Of course, dear."

"And I really do not see Sybil staying unmarried much longer," she said with a proud smile. Robert frowned down at her.

"She is still young, Cora. Too young," he protested. Cora had to smile at this protective side of her husband. Sybil was his little girl.

"I was her age..." she said softly, looking up at him sweetly. Robert could only grimace, his eyes turning away from her. Cora sighed, tilting her head to the side as she watched him sympathetically. "Darling, you must let it go. I am very happy now..."

Robert sighed, nodding. But he couldn't look at her, instead keeping his gaze forward. He remained quiet for a moment, wanting the subject to be dropped. But her words echoed in his mind. The images of his unhappy Cora in the first months of marriage came to mind, causing his heart to weigh heavily with guilt. It was bad enough when his mother spoke of his reasons for pursuing Cora, but when he was tormenting himself while in Cora's company the weight of guilt seemed to double. Finally, he let out a frustrated sigh.

"But you weren't happy," he said, looking forward with a frown.

"For a very short amount of time, a small sacrifice for what we have now," Cora said in her soothing voice. When Robert still couldn't look at her, she lightly elbowed him, giving him a teasing smile as he looked down at her confusedly. "One year compared to 23 years of happiness is nothing, darling."

Robert heard her laughter and the emphasis on one year. She knew it was the one thing she could bring him to joke about. And he knew she was using it to lighten his mood...and it had worked.

"Not a _year_...not that long," he said, finally allowing a small smile to cross his lips. He looked deeply into her sparkling blue eyes, feeling his heart swell at the love and adoration he saw in them. "I don't even remember what it feels like to not love you, Cora," he whispered.

Cora smiled as she felt him relaxing against her and his mood lightening.

"Exactly."

"How could I have been so foolish all those months? How could I not see?" Robert asked, shaking his head at his stupidity. "But now I do, and I will never forget it. I will always feel guilty about what I did to you—"

"Robert—"

"However," he continued firmly, cutting her off. "However, I find it hard to regret, for here you are still loving me."

Cora nodded, smiling up at him like the adoring wife she has always been.

"Please, always remember that. I don't hold anything against you, even if I do tend to tease you," she giggled, drawing a chuckle from Robert. With one last shared smile, the two turned away to look around the park.

As they walked along the path, they passed a beautiful stone fountain. Water spouted from a sculpture, making a soothing sound as the water traveled back into the pool at the base of the fountain. Surrounding the fountain were several geese and white swans, which caught Cora's attention. And of course, they had to stop to admire the feathered animals and the water fountain.

"How beautifully majestic they are," she said as she watched the animals. Robert only saw birds, and he chuckled at his wife. This caused her to throw him a playful glare, one she broke with a smile and soft giggle.

"Aahhh!"

Cora and Robert's eyes snapped towards the scream, their expressions alarmed and worried. But as they looked, a little boy with chestnut hair came stumbling towards them and the birds. His running steps were clumsy and adorable, causing Cora to smile fondly at the small child.

Robert's eyes watched the young boy amusedly, but looked up to see a woman hurrying towards them and the boy.

"How precious," Cora gushed quietly, leaning towards Robert and whispering.

Robert looked down, watching his wife's beautiful face, her eyes sparkling with amusement and compassion as she watched the little boy stumbling around after the birds. The woman, perhaps the boy's mother or nanny, came and swept him into her arms, giving Robert and Cora an apologetic smile.

They watched as the woman and child walked away from them. A man met them a ways away, putting his hand on the woman's back, and the little family walked down the path.

"Remember those days?" Cora asked, chuckling as she remembered her children as their littler selves.

"Yes, but we had two that were in that stage simultaneously," Robert chuckled, thinking of Mary and Edith as little toddlers, only a year's difference in their ages. Cora laughed, shaking her head.

"That was not planned, my darling. I blame you," she said, turning to fully face him. At her teasingly accusing words, Robert's gaze snapped to hers, a smirk flashing on his lips.

"Really?" he asked challengingly. Cora nodded.

"Mm-hmm," she pouted. "Mary had barely been born when I fell pregnant again. And we know how that happened."

Robert guffawed, shaking his head at her act.

"And how, pray tell, was that _my_ fault?" he asked, grinning amusedly.

"Well, it wasn't the butler's fault," she shot back, flashing him a grin. Robert's brows raised in surprise at her joke, but he laughed aloud once more.

"You're too cheeky for your own good," he chuckled, raising his hand and gently pinching her cheek. "But I don't see how you can place the blame solely on me...not when you so thoroughly enjoyed—"

"Robert," Cora hissed, slapping her hand onto his chest to silence him and looking at the few people around them. Her cheeks flushed crimson and she had to look away from his smirking lips and eyes lit with satisfaction. Taking her hand laying on his chest in his own hand, Robert raised their joined hands to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, the warmth of his lips traveling through her white gloves.

"I'm sorry. Our act of love is very special and sacred," he whispered. "I treasure each moment I spend with you, and since the first time we truly made love, I've sworn to treasure and worship you and your beautiful body."

Cora stared up at him, her lips parted but speechless. Robert brought her hand to his lips once more, pressing a lingering kiss to her knuckles. Then he placed her hand back over his heart, smiling down at her.

"That will have to suffice," he chuckled softly. "If there weren't so many eyes, I would kiss you good and properly."

Cora glanced around again, noticing two women walking by and a man sitting on a bench with a newspaper in hand.

Suddenly, Cora's hand gripped Robert's jacket.

"Kiss me," she whispered, looking intently into his eyes. Robert's brows raised, glancing around. "Robert."

He looked down at her, his eyes moving over her face. She was serious.

"Kiss me," she said again, her voice soft and breathy. Robert couldn't resist.

He leaned in, gripping her hip with one had while his other went to cup her cheek. As Robert's lips met hers, Cora placed her parasol in front of their faces, blocking the view of the few bystanders. She knew their eyes were on them, but she didn't care. She was content with the privacy her parasol provided.

Her eyes closed in pleasure as Robert's mouth moved gently against hers, and then the kiss quickly grew in intensity. The world seemed to disappear, blurring like a painting around them. Cora could hardly form a coherent thought, not with his warm hand pressing into her hip and lips molding to hers. It took everything in her to finally pull away.

As she ended the kiss, Cora looked up into his eyes, breathing heavily. He looked down at her, caressing her flushed cheek lovingly.

"Take me home?" she asked hopefully, a small smile forming on her lips. Robert smirked, dropping his hand from her face and instead holding her free hand.

"Gladly..."

And with that, the two began on their way home, with hurried steps and a closer proximity than before.

They ignored the eyes that followed them, and only focused on one thing.

Getting each other home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed another moment in London! This one is a little different than my others, since it doesn't truly explain the feelings of onlookers. But I hope you all enjoyed anyway! I'd love to hear what you thought about their time in London. Thanks!**


	11. This Could Change Everything

**A/N: I am so, so happy you guys are enjoying this! I love writing it! Just, you guys need to prepare yourselves for the upcoming chapters. They are a little hard on the heart and emotions...but I hope you like them anyway. Again, thank you sooooo much to those who support me with each chapter I post. It means the world to me!**

* * *

The season is dying down and the Craweys prepare to return to Downton. However, everything is not exactly as it seems. What does Cora suspect? What could possibly be so incredible that it could change everyone's lives?

* * *

Chapter 11: This Could Change Everything

The London streets were bustling with men in fine attire and ladies in beautiful styles. The London social season brought everyone to mingle together at balls and fine dinners, so many grand affairs.

The beautiful green park was especially a popular spot as groups walked elegantly and cheerfully beneath the warm sun.

Lady Rosamund Painswick inwardly sighed contently as she enjoyed the London air, sun, and the beautiful people around her.

The Crawley family was especially a fine sight to see, the three beautiful young women mingling with several other young people, some potential suitors and others jealous ladies.

Cora and Robert trailed not far behind the young people, walking with other respectable older couples. Rosamund walked just behind them, conversing with Sir Haworth beside her. Or rather pretending to listen to him babble. His dull conversation only put a slight damper on her mood. She was good at pretending to listen to boring old Englishmen.

Actually, she found her attention drawn more towards her brother and sister-in-law than Sir Haworth.

Rosamund watched with her sharp blue eyes as Cora and Robert walked closely together, side by side, their arms brushing every few seconds.

She then noticed her brother looking down at his wife, the most longing and adoring look on his usually stoic features. Cora was far too busy watching her daughters with bright motherly pride, but when she suddenly tipped her head towards his, bringing her lips closer to his ear, Robert quickly turned his eyes away. Rosamund smirked when she saw this, her brother hiding the fact that he had been openly staring.

"Sybil has truly been a success," Cora whispered to her husband, her blue eyes full of pride as she watched her youngest daughter laugh with three handsome young men. Robert glanced down at his wife before looking towards their daughter.

"It is only her first season, Cora," he reminded her. "Don't meddle too much, though I know you love to do so."

Cora looked up at him with a glare. He didn't meet her eyes, only smiled at his own teasing.

Rosamund smiled at her brother so in love. She missed that feeling for herself. And she couldn't help but continue to watch and listen.

"I do not meddle. Can you blame the many young men that like our daughters? They are beautiful. Mary has so many suitors, and she's grown into a striking woman. Edith might not be the belle of the ball, but her heart is beautiful and she is such a help," Cora gushed, smiling with motherly pride as she spoke of her daughters. Robert smiled lovingly at her, the mother of his daughters whom he loved.

"And now Sybil..." he continued for her, watching the way her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires as she looked up at him from beneath her hat. He couldn't help taking a moment to really look at her, observing her style and her natural beauty. The white dress she wore looked beautiful on her striking figure. Her tan hat sat atop her head of beautiful dark curls. Her fair skin glowed from the happiness he knew she was feeling. He could see the joy in her striking blue eyes. Her rose colored lips smiled lovingly up at him, and he found the desire to feel them on his own lips. She looked just as beautiful as the night he first laid eyes on her, more beautiful if that were even possible.

And now she was his.

Cora watched as her husband looked her over, feeling a blush color her cheeks at the appreciation in his eyes. And when he looked into her eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't a stranger to the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, Robert always had this effect on her.

And then Robert's gaze was suddenly flickering between her eyes and her lips. She felt her blush intensify and she had to force herself to look away from him.

Robert chuckled lightly as she looked at the other people around them, making sure they hadn't witnessed his undressing of her with his eyes.

"Must I remind you of propriety, darling?" Cora whispered, watching Lord and Lady Nichols walking just to the left of them. Robert smirked and shook his head, quietly taking her dainty gloved hand and slipping it into the crook of his arm.

"Of course not, my dear," he chuckled softly, bringing her gloved hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Cora could only watch lovingly, a smile on her lips.

At this time, Rosamund decided it was time to remind them of her presence and the presence of others around them.

"Robert!" she called, causing them both to pause and turn. "Cora, dear."

"Rosamund," Robert greeted politely, though Rosamund could hear the irritation in his voice for having interrupted him romancing his wife. She only smirked at this.

"Dear Brother, we must be getting back to the house or we'll miss the dressing gong," Rosamund spoke in her perfect English accent, laced with amusement.

She could see the look of disappointment on Cora's face clearer than she could see it on her brother's.

"Oh...already?" the lovely dark haired woman voiced her feelings in her American accent.

Rosamund smiled and nodded. She knew that the fresh air felt nice and was sure she understood Cora's disappointment.

What she didn't know, however, was that her sister-in-law hadn't been feeling well earlier in the day and the walk in the summer London air had seemed to help.

Rosamund witnessed Robert's adoring smile as he chuckled slightly at his wife before looking for their daughters. The three young women were already looking their way and he gestured for them to come. He watched with amusement as they told their disappointed followers goodbye.

Rosamund saw it before Robert did, the sudden look of illness that crossed Cora's face. Her brother's attention was quickly drawn to his wife, however, when he suddenly felt Cora's grip on him tighten and he felt her waver slightly. Immediately, he turned to her.

Rosamund could see that Cora looked suddenly quite pale, the rosiness in her cheeks having disappeared. Her hand had gone to her stomach once she was stable on her feet.

"Are you alright, Cora?" Robert asked quietly, his voice so full of worry and concern.

Looking at both her husband and sister-in-law, Cora forced a smile through the sudden and short lived wave of nausea she experienced. The feeling hadn't lasted long, only long enough for Robert and Rosamund to notice.

"I'm fine," she answered, regaining her composure and gracefulness. Closely examining her, Rosamund felt she had to disagree. Cora did not look well.

"My dear, you have lost all your color. Are you sure you are quite well?" she asked further. Cora smiled and nodded.

"I must just be tired from these busy months. The season is only just dwindling down after all," she responded, hoping to distract those around her from the sudden bout of illness she experienced. Rosamund nodded and sighed. She knew Cora had purposefully changed the subject to the upcoming end of the season. She was a masterful hostess and knew just how to manipulate a conversation.

"You're quite right. Your family will be leaving me tomorrow morning. How the time has flown!" Rosamund spoke. Robert nodded, though he still watched Cora closely, his arm still firmly holding her.

"It will be nice to return home to Downton," he said, gaining an irritated look from Rosamund. He only smiled teasingly.

With that, the family began walking towards the park exit and the car.

Cora held onto Robert's arm as they walked back to Rosamund's car, her mind wandering. She still wasn't feeling entirely normal again. There was still an uneasiness in her stomach. She desperately hoped she wasn't becoming ill. That would surely spoil their plans when they returned to Downton.

* * *

After an enjoyable dinner and night of socializing, Cora couldn't wait to get in bed. She was exhausted. And it seemed that within minutes of laying in the soft bed, she was drifting to sleep. The sound of Robert coming into her room barely registered in her mind, and she didn't move.

Robert looked up from untying his robe. He saw Cora lying peacefully in the bed, her beautiful face relaxed and her blue eyes closed. He smiled softly at the beauty of her. How he didn't deserve her...

Throwing his robe over one of the chairs, Robert slowly and quietly climbed into bed, reaching for the lamp to turn out the light. He paused when he felt Cora shift towards him, her bare arms wrapping around him. She buried her face into his side and he smiled before turning out the light. He took her in his arms and laid beside her, holding her close as her breathing deepened. Sleep soon overcame him as well, his thoughts and dreams filled with the woman in his arms.

* * *

Light filtered into the room from behind the white curtains, coming to rest on the two figures in bed. Cora squinted her eyes against the light, and moaned softly as she came to consciousness. She felt Robert stirring beside her, already more awake than her.

"Good morning, darling," he spoke softly, kissing her temple softly. Cora didn't smile though, to his confusion. A sudden panicked look appeared on her face and before he could say anything, Cora jumped out of the bed and ran for the washroom.

Robert sat up in bed, his brows furrowed confusedly. At the sound of his wife vomiting, he quickly threw the covers off of him and ran to help her. On his way, he rang for O'Brien.

As he entered the white room, he saw her over the lavatory. He quickly went to her and knelt behind her, putting a comforting hand on her back.

Cora moaned to herself, the nausea not quite gone. She was finished vomiting though, and flushed away the remains of her dinner from the night before.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, putting her hand to her forehead. Robert rubbed her back and pulled her hair away from her face, pushing back any of his own illness that he felt at the smell of vomit.

"Darling, don't be sorry. It's not your fault you're ill. Do you feel better?" he asked in concern. Cora nodded slowly.

"Yes, and I'm sure a bath will help," she spoke softly. Robert immediately stood up and went to the large white bath, turning on the faucet. Cora watched him curiously.

"What on earth are you doing?" she chuckled softly and weakly, her amusement putting a slight sparkle back in her blue eyes. Robert looked up from the running bath, giving his wife an odd look.

"I'm drawing a bath for my dear wife. Is there a problem in that?"

Cora smiled at his sweetness and shook her head in adoration.

"You must go get dressed for the day and make my excuses for missing breakfast," she said softly. "O'Brien will be here shortly to help my with my bath."

Robert looked worried and uncertain, so Cora began to push herself onto her feet. Her husband immediately jumped to help her, his hands gripping her arms and waist.

"Thank you," she whispered embarrassedly, "but I can manage now, darling. See? I'm fine."

Robert nodded and hesitantly let go of her arms, his eyes watching her closely for any sign of sickness.

"I'll be back to check on you after you've dressed," he promised, pressing his lips to her forehead. Cora closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling, his hand rubbing her back lovingly.

"Alright. I will be here," she said with a soft chuckle. Robert finally let a smile slip onto his lips.

"Feel better, darling."

And with that, he left her in her room.

With a sigh, Cora walked to her bed and collapsed onto it. She ran a hand a slightly shaky hand through her hair, while her other hand went to her stomach.

* * *

When Mrs. O'Brien entered Her Ladyship's room, she knew something was wrong. Her Ladyship sat on the edge of her bed, fingers touching her lips and a hand wrapped around her middle. She looked very deep in thought. She didn't even acknowledge her as she came to stand beside her.

"M'Lady?" she called out.

Cora jumped slightly, gasping as she looked up to see her maid.

"O'Brien," she said with a smile, her hands going to grip the mattress. "I'm sorry, I was miles away."

"'Tis alright, M'Lady. Is the bath running?" O'Brien suddenly asked, looking towards the washroom. Cora looked towards the sound, letting out a soft laugh and closing her eyes as she shook her head in amusement.

"Oh, yes. His Lordship thought he'd fill the bath for me, but he's left to dress," Cora explained amusedly. O'Brien nodded and watched as Her Ladyship stood up, preparing to undress for her bath. With this signal, O'Brien hurried to prepare the bath properly.

Moments later, Cora sat in the warm bath, left alone with her thoughts. She didn't move, only laid her head back and wrapped her arms securely around her middle. The season in London had started out wonderfully, but just a few months ago, Cora had begun experiencing small bouts of fleeting illness. She felt warm and tired. She felt nauseous. Certain foods she had developed an aversion to, even just the smells. And...things had become irregular.

Cora closed her eyes and bit her lip. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong...

But how could that even be a possibility? It wasn't possible, was it?

Cora sighed and felt her tears gathering behind her closed eyes, her arms wrapping more tightly around her stomach.

This could change everything.

**A/N: So season 1 is dwindling down, we've almost reached the end. Did you guys enjoy the oneshots taken from the first series? What do you hope to see as I write into the second series? I'm pretty excited, though I feel this next series will be full of angst! But plenty of love too. Anyway, let me know if you have any moments you'd like to see!**


	12. Moments of Happiness

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately, it's going to be one of the last happy moments for a little bit so soak it in!**

* * *

The Crawleys have returned to Downton from London. But what does their first day back have in store for them? What news does Robert receive that will rock the world he thought he had so much control over? And will he be pleased?

* * *

Chapter 12: Moments of Happiness

Robert began taking the stairs two at a time as he reached the second flight. His brows were furrowed worriedly and his mind was racing.

What was wrong with Cora? Why had she messaged for Dr. Clarkson?

He blew down the hallway, his feet hurriedly taking him to their bedroom. With each step, he grew more nervous. His thoughts were full of different scenarios involving his wife's health.

Despite his quick pace, it felt like hours until he finally arrived at their bedroom door. Without knocking, he shoved the door open, pausing when he saw his wife jump and turn around. She had been pacing, her arms folded across her middle. Her dark curls cascaded down her back, the front only pulled away from her face. She had been changed into one of her nightdresses and she wore her dressing gown over top of the silky fabric.

Robert noticed her eyes. Her usually blue eyes were a mixture of emotions that confused him. They held a hint of excitement and happiness, but the most overpowering emotion was worry and fear.

"Cora?" Robert finally spoke, his tone cautious and curious. Cora smiled weakly, almost nervously.

"Robert...I have something to tell you," she said softly, gesturing for him to close the door. Robert immediately did so, and in a few long strides he was standing in front of his wife at the end of the bed.

"What is it, darling? Are you ill? Dr. Clarkson said the most curious thing when I saw him downstairs. Tell me, Cora, what is this all about?" he began rambling off questions. Cora put a hand to his mouth and one on his chest, effectively silencing him.

"Robert, if you'd be quiet for one moment I could tell you," she admonished. Robert sighed and nodded, and Cora let her hands drop. She clasped them in front of her, wringing them nervously as she bit her lip.

She still couldn't find the words. How would she tell him? Would he be pleased? Would the news make him happy or distant?

"Cora," Robert spoke up. "Please, darling, the suspense is killing me."

Cora looked down at her hands, nodding.

"I'm sorry. Robert," she began hesitantly, "you know that I have been occasionally ill these last few months."

Robert watched her worriedly, his blue eyes trained intently on her. He swallowed hard and nodded weakly. Cora glanced up at him, but immediately dropped her gaze once again.

"Well...the reason behind it, and the reason Dr. Clarkson was so confusing, is because..."

Robert saw a soft smile beginning to form on Cora's lips and suddenly he was very confused. When she raised her eyes to meet his, there was an equal amount of worry and happiness.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a smile and a shrug, tilting her head to the side.

Robert felt his jaw drop and his knees gave out. Thankfully, he stood close to the bed. He collapsed onto it, staring up in surprise at his wife.

"Pregnant?" he asked incredulously. Cora frowned down at him, looking slightly put off.

"You needn't be quite so shocked," she admonished lightly, leaning back as she regarded him with slight irritation.

"Give me a moment," he breathed, looking up at her with utter shock written across his features. "You haven't been pregnant for 18 years."

"And I'm pregnant now," Cora said slowly, looking down at him as if carefully analyzing his reaction. Robert's brows furrowed as he looked up at her.

"I don't understand what we've done differently," he said confusedly.

Cora's lovely face contorted into a very irritated expression.

"Stop right there," she said, raising her hands as if physically stopping him. She almost sounded actually angry. "If you want to know more, go down and offer the doctor some whisky."

Robert didn't look like he was truly hearing her, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"I can't take it in," he breathed, his hands on his knees. Cora paused, watching his face carefully. He looked shocked and surprised, but she didn't see any trace of anger or displeasure in his eyes.

"But you're pleased?" she asked hopefully.

At this, Robert looked up at her and realized his reaction was what had been worrying her. Feeling badly, he stood and took her hands in his, pulling her closer.

"Of course," he breathed with a soft laugh, bringing both of her hands to his lips and kissing them.

Looking down at Cora's hesitant smile, he broke into a grin. Everything made sense now, the sickness, her tiredness, her recent mood swings, her insatiable moods.

And now, she was practically glowing.

"Of course I'm pleased," he said, beaming. Robert leaned in, and Cora let out a relieved laugh before his lips pressed against hers. And she couldn't stop smiling as they broke their kiss and instead fell into each other's arms.

Robert let out a laugh as excitement built in his chest, and he hugged Cora tighter to his body, rocking her back and forth.

Turning his head, he pressed a long kiss to her hair, burying his nose into her dark curls.

"I love you, Cora," he whispered, his voice muffled but heard by his wife, who gave an emotional laugh. Pulling away just slightly, but keeping her close to his body, Robert looked down into her tear filled eyes. She beamed up at him, sniffing slightly as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Robert smiled and raised a hand to brush away the drop.

"And I love you, darling," she was finally able to say, her voice still full of happy emotion. Wiping her own eyes, Cora took a small step back, letting her hands move to his chest. "Now, don't make Dr. Clarkson wait," she laughed, patting his chest softly. Robert smiled, shaking his head.

"For all I care, the King himself could wait for as long as I wanted him to in this moment, Cora."

This elicited an airy laugh from his wife.

"I need to get dressed, Robert. Go speak with him while I call O'Brien."

Robert smiled, but showed his hesitancy to leave her.

"Very well, darling," he said softly. And with that he leaned in to kiss her once again, letting her feel every ounce of the happiness he felt in that one kiss. After they broke apart, Robert slowly let his arms drop from her waist, staring into her eyes. After one last shared smile, he stepped around her and left the room, heading for the library feeling almost giddy. He felt so very happy, he thought he might burst.

* * *

Pregnant. Robert smiled to himself as he walked into the great hall, having just come from a peaceful walk with Pharoah. Ever since Cora had given him the miraculous news just days ago, he'd had a smile on his face.

"Good after noon, My Lord," Carson's deep voice greeted him. Robert stopped and offered his smile.

"Thank you, Carson," he answered, allowing the butler to take his coat. "It really is, isn't it?"

"Certainly," Carson answered with a smile, observing the happy countenance of his employer. He hadn't seen His Lordship this happy in a long time. "I should tell you that the Dowager Countess will be here within the hour."

Even the thought of a visit from his mother couldn't dampen his spirits.

"Hmm. I will be with Her Ladyship if I'm not back down to greet her," Robert answered, walking towards the stairs.

Carson smiled and bowed slightly.

"Very well, My Lord."

With that, Robert turned to the stairs and ran up them, impatient to see his wife.

When Robert reached Cora's room, he turned the knob and opened the door without knocking. Stepping into the room, he looked to see the most beautiful woman sitting comfortably on her chaise. Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep, her cheek resting against the side of the chaise's cushioned back. A book laid open in her lap. And one of her hands gently held her swelling abdomen.

Smiling, Robert softly closed the door behind him and walked towards his sleeping wife.

He took a seat on the edge of the chair, taking the book from her lap and closing it. He set it aside.

Robert silently watched her peaceful slumber, observing her beautiful face. She looked as young as the day he met her when she slept, all lines on her perfect face smoothing away.

He smiled, lifting his hand and touching her soft cheek with the back of his hand, as had become his habit since early in their marriage.

As he brushed her skin with his, he heard Cora's breath falter in her once consistent breathing. She inhaled deeply, her chest lifting towards him and her head turning towards his touch. And then those long dark lashes fluttered against her cheeks.

Robert watched as she exhaled in a soft sigh, her lashes lifting to reveal her beautiful blue eyes.

He smiled down at her lovingly, and she gave him a sleepy smile, her hand rising to cover his hand, which cupped her cheek gently. She held his hand against her cheek for a moment before turning her head and pressing a kiss to his palm, sighing happily and gently setting their hands onto her stomach.

"How are you?" Robert asked softly, his thumb caressing her hand gently.

"I'm doing wonderfully," she said with a smile, happiness so apparent in her bright blue eyes. Drawn in by her smile, Robert leaned in, resting his forehead against hers.

"Good," he said softly, tipping his chin to let their lips touch in a sweet and brief kiss. Cora sighed, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Will you lie with me for a while, Robert?" she asked, her voice still sounding tired. Her eyes seemed to be becoming droopy again.

"Of course," Robert answered, leaning down to kiss her once more. Just as their lips touched, a knock sounded on the door. Robert raised his head, looking to the door.

"Come in," he answered with slight irritation. Cora gently rubbed her thumb in circles along the top of his hand, soothing his irritation.

The door to their bedroom opened, and a very familiar face entered the room.

"Mama," Robert greeted, trying to sound happy to see her. The older woman smiled when she saw her son, but her face lit up when her eyes settled on Cora. Robert noted to himself that he had almost never seen his mama react that way to seeing her daughter-in-law.

"Robert," she greeted out of politeness, and without really looking at him. This caused Robert to roll his eyes and give his amused wife a raised-brow look.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Violet asked as she came further into the room, her cane thumping softly on the carpet. She watched her daughter-in-law smile

tiredly.

"Very well. Robert and O'Brien have been taking very good care of me. They hardly leave my side," Cora answered with a chuckle, giving Robert a teasing smile.

Violet noticed the way the two looked at each other. And then she saw how Robert, her stoic son, held his wife's hand. Their joined hands rested on her swelling stomach, where their child was currently growing. Violet's heart clenched slightly at the view. It was rather mushy gushy, but also pleasantly heartwarming.

"Yes, well, just as it should be," she responded, tilting her head and tapping her cane on the carpet. "Now, Robert, dear, run along. I'd like to talk to my daughter-in-law."

Robert gave his mother a very unhappy look. He then turned to his wife, pleading for help, but she only watched in amusement. With a roll of his eyes, Robert gave her hand a quick squeeze and he stood up, releasing her as he did so.

"Very well, but I will return soon," he said, walking towards the door. Violet turned to give him a stern look.

"You will return when I say we're finished," she said, her voice full of authority. Pausing at the door, Robert gave his mother a soft glare. His eyes then found Cora's once again, and she smiled lovingly and very amusedly at him.

Violet glanced between the two, rolling her eyes as they made eyes at one another. But her son looked happy and very in love as he watched his pregnant wife. Violet could see the messages of love and secret conversation being transmitted through their gazes in those few seconds.

And when Robert finally did turn away and disappear through the door, Violet heard Cora sigh.

Turning her head to look at her glowing daughter-in-law, Violet wasted no time and dove into conversation.

"I wanted to know if you have had any news about my maid situation," she said, turning a chair and to face Cora and sitting down. But when she looked up, she saw her words had fallen on deaf ears, for Cora's eyes were still on the doorway where her husband had been standing and her mind was miles away.

Violet sighed in irritation, gripping her cane.

Perhaps it was a mistake interrupting her son and daughter-in-law. Now she wouldn't be able to keep Cora's attention.

The American would be day dreaming while Violet wanted to discuss important matters. With a huff, Violet frowned to herself.

What a couple of lovebirds.

If the new baby wasn't proof of that, then the shared looks and caresses were.

Whether the situation was proper or not, it was quite obvious that Robert and Cora were still very much in love.


	13. Heartache

**A/N: Be prepared to relive the saddest moments of season 1! It gets better, I promise. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know how you felt!**

* * *

When the most tragic thing happens, how does the family react? How can Cora and Robert move on? Will they be strong enough?

* * *

Chapter 13: Heartache

"M'Lady, if you could just wait—"

"Oh!"

O'Brien paused in fear as she heard the unmistakable sound of Her Ladyship hitting the hard ground.

What had she done?

Immediately, O'Brien's feet carried her into the washroom, faster than they had ever moved.

"M'Lady?" she asked worried, looking at the bath. She couldn't see Her Ladyship, but could hear a moan coming from behind the white tub. Grabbing the towel that she had set aside earlier, O'Brien quickly rounded the tub. Her Ladyship's slender bare form lay on the ground, her arm propping her up slightly. Her face was contorted in pain.

And she was clutching her stomach.

"M'Lady!" O'Brien rushed forward, but Her Ladyship raised her hand from her stomach very fleetingly, signaling her to stop. O'Brien paused, but still offered the towel quietly, and the Countess took it.

"O'Brien," Her Ladyship finally spoke as she wrapped her body with the towel and slowly sat up, wincing in pain. She took a calming breath, though O'Brien could still see the fear and pain in her eyes. "Please help me get my nightdress on."

O'Brien nodded, and immediately bent forward to help Her Ladyship. Slowly and carefully, she got the bare woman to her feet, and they made their way to the bedroom. As Her Ladyship's eyes brimmed with tears, O'Brien felt her heart clenching with guilt and sorrow. How could she have done this? Anything at happened next was entirely on her conscience. O'Brien felt her own throat tightening with emotion as Her Ladyship held her stomach and her teeth clenched in pain. And then she had to look away in order to retrieve Her Ladyship's white dress.

Cora felt as if she were suffocating. Her heart clenched with fear and she fought hard to keep her tears at bay. Something didn't feel right with the baby.

She appreciated how carefully but efficiently O'Brien dressed her and helped her to the bed. Cora laid back against her pillow, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"O'Brien," she called. The sweet woman immediately stopped fussing over the sheets and looked at her, her brown eyes filled with worry. "O'Brien, will you please have someone ring for Dr. Clarkson and tell him to come immediately?"

At this, O'Brien's eyes flashed with fear.

"Of course, M'Lady. And His Lordship, should I—"

"No!" Cora said quickly, causing her to wince as pain trickled through her abdomen. "Please, don't tell His Lordship or anyone else for that matter."

O'Brien nodded loyally, her eyes sweeping over the very worried woman in bed before her. Her Ladyship's blue eyes were full of fear, prompting her to act immediately and move quicker than she had ever moved to fulfill one of Her Ladyship's requests.

If anything happened to the baby or Her Ladyship, she would never forgive herself.

* * *

As Cora laid alone in her room, she closed her eyes tightly against the tears that began to fall. Her stomach clenched with pain and she nearly cried out.

"Umph!" she squeaked, muffling her cry by biting her lip. Both of her hands held her stomach.

Suddenly, she felt herself losing all control. Her heart clenched with fear, her breathing became heavy with sobs, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Something wasn't right, something was very very wrong.

Cora felt so scared and alone. She wanted Robert, but he couldn't see her like this. He couldn't know, he'd kill himself with the intense worry he'd be overtaken by.

Then came another feeling from her stomach, this one stronger and longer. She barely muffled her cry as this time the pain surprised her.

Breathing heavily with fear, Cora chanced a look down at herself. Bright red splotches appeared in her nightdress, and her eyes widened in fear.

"No...no..." she moaned as quietly as she could. Holding her stomach as it clenched in pain, she sobbed. The pain in her stomach was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

But she had to do something. Looking towards the bathroom, Cora knew she had to move.

This was so wrong. She was going to lose her baby. Her poor miracle baby.

As she pulled herself to a sitting position, she sobbed quietly. And then she moved towards the bathroom, ignoring the bright red marks she left on her sheets.

* * *

Robert sat at his desk in the library, his pen scribbling away at some documents. Looking down, he noticed the blonde body of his beautiful lab sitting at his feet. As he looked down at Pharaoh, the old boy raised his head to meet his gaze with clever dark eyes. Robert smiled and reached out to touch Pharaoh's soft head.

With a sigh, Robert looked out the library window. Looking at the blue sky, he wondered what time it was, so he dug out his pocket watch. 12:45, it read.

Putting it away, Robert smiled down at his canine companion. But he no longer held Pharaoh's attention.

The yellow lab turned his head towards the library door, getting up suddenly. In confusion and slight alarm at the dog's actions, Robert turned to look at the closed door.

After a moment he heard several pairs of voices speaking loudly and worriedly. The sound of many loud footsteps sounded in the great hall and up the stairs. With furrowed brows, Robert listened, briefly wondering if animals had been let loose in the house.

But then the library door burst open.

Edith ran into the room, tears falling from her eyes as she looked sadly at her father. Robert immediately stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Edith?" he asked.

"Papa..." Edith began quietly, not wanting to be the one to crush her father's heart. "It's Mama."

Robert's eyes widened in alarm and without waiting for another word from Edith, he ran out of the room, heading immediately for the stairs. He ignored the looks of William and Thomas as they walked through the great hall.

All he could do was think of Cora. His feet took him up the stairs several at a time, and he practically sprinted down the hall towards Cora's bedroom. His heart clenched with worry when he saw several people standing outside the door.

Anna, Mrs. O'Brien, and Mrs. Hughes turned to him as he approached, their eyes and expressions sorrowful. Robert stopped in front of them, looking frantically between their faces. Anna and Mrs. O'Brien held several towels in their hands, and they refused to meet his gaze.

"Mrs. Hughes. Whats-May I..." he asked breathlessly, gesturing to the door. Mrs. Hughes shook her head.

"You don't want to be in there right now, M'Lord. Dr. Clarkson, Lady Mary, and Lady Sybil are with her right now," she said in as calm of a voice as she could muster.

Robert felt the air rush out of him, and his hand went to his forehead.

"Good God..." he rasped out, feeling as if he would collapse. "No...I have to be in there."

As he moved forward, Mrs. Hughes moved to protest and stop him, but he turned to give her a deathly glare.

"I have to be with her!" he insisted. Mrs. Hughes looked at him sympathetically.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly and Robert came face to face with Mary and Sybil. The two carefully slipped out of the room, careful not to expose too much of the room inside.

"Papa, you don't want to be in there," Mary whispered soothingly. Robert shook his head, his brows furrowing in anger as he looked between his two daughters.

"I need to be!"

"Papa, Dr. Clarkson is taking care of Mama," Sybil tried to comfort him, her hand going to rest on his arm. "Mama doesn't want you to see her like this..."

Robert shook his head helplessly.

"There's not anything we can do," Mary said, agreeing with Sybil. "Dr. Clarkson is taking good care of her."

Robert couldn't stop shaking his head. This couldn't be happening.

"Matthew!" came Mary's surprised but slightly relieved voice. Robert couldn't even look to see his young cousin walking up towards them, explaining he had been on his way when Carson informed him of what had been happening.

Robert couldn't think of anything but his poor wife, who was in who knows what sort of condition.

Robert didn't hear Mary quietly asking Matthew to take him to his dressing room, and he wasn't able to protest when Matthew began leading him towards his room.

Robert was numb. He couldn't think. The only thought his brain could possibly comprehend was one word: Cora.

Matthew sat across from Robert, both sitting in leather armchairs in Robert's dressing room. They sat in silence. Matthew didn't know how to help this great man that he truly respected and loved. He could only watch as Robert stared at the door to Cora's room, his hands clasped together tightly and resting against his lips as he leaned forward. Matthew could see the slight tremble to Robert's hands. He didn't know what to say or do to comfort Robert, and the silence was awkward and sorrowful. But even then, Matthew couldn't quite call it a relief when the door to the dressing room opened from the hallway, a forlorn expression on his face.

That wasn't a good sign.

With a sad look, Matthew turned to watch Robert's face. The Earl's face contorted into a look of pained sadness, which he desperately tried to mask, but Matthew knew he had drawn the same conclusion as he had.

"I'm sorry, Lord Grantham," Dr. Clarkson began in his gentle tone, watching the Earl solemnly. "Lady Grantham will be alright...but there's wasn't anything I could do save your son."

Robert's heart stopped and his mouth fell open in shock. He felt as if he were going to be sick. His boy...his dear boy...was lost?

Cora...

Robert immediately jumped up from his leather seat, and without a word, he strode determinedly towards the door connecting his and Cora's room.

Matthew watched sadly, glancing up at Dr. Clarkson to share a sorry look. The two then slowly made their way out of the room. The family would need time to grieve.

* * *

Robert stepped into his wife's bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Sybil, Edith, and Mary were already gathered around the bed, and all of them looked up sadly to meet his gaze.

Robert took a step into the room, slowly, as the weight of the past hour hit him again.

There was his Cora, curled up on her side underneath the covers, her back to him. The sheets looked as if they'd already been changed and Cora had been cleaned up, but she looked drained. Drained of life and drained of energy.

Robert neared the bed and watched with little focus as his daughters stood up from their places around their mother. Each of them gave him sad looks and gently brushed his arm as they walked single-file out of the room.

Before the door had even shut behind the girls, Robert took one great stride towards the bed and crawled onto the mattress, leaning over his wife. He set a hand on her shoulder, hoping to draw her to him, but she didn't react. Her blue eyes were closed tightly, but tears slowly leaked from them, trickling down her cheeks in well worn paths. Her lips were sealed, as if she was trying to hold in her sobs, and they trembled.

Robert felt his own tears beginning to fall and he bowed his head as the silence wore on. Finally, a weak hand came to rest over his on her arm, and he looked down to see her pale hand covering his. With a shuttering breath, Robert laid down and gently pulled her against him. He put his hand over her waist and stomach, her hand still resting on his arm.

As he did this, he heard her sobs finally being unleashed and her body began to quake in his arms. Robert laid with her, his own chest heaving as his sobs joined hers.

And that's how they remained, until Cora fell to sleep from complete and utter exhaustion. Hesitantly, Robert released his hold on her and he moved off the bed, covering her more fully with blankets as she whimpered in her sleep.

Taking a deep sigh, he watched her. Even in the depths of sleep she looked pained.

And very hesitantly, Robert moved away from her. He would have Mary come in and sit with her while he changed. And...he needed a moment to himself to grieve the loss of his son.

His son.

Robert bowed his head and sniffed, holding in the tears he felt coming. He needed to change first, then make himself strong enough, prepare him for the days to come.

He need to be strong enough to support his love through this hard time. He had to be strong enough for both of them. For their family and the estate, as well...but mostly for Cora.

He had to be strong for Cora, strong enough to support her through both of their heartache.

**A/N: So this was hard to write...so sad. Let me know what you felt while reading this chapter or while you watched this episode. Did it make you want to cry? I know I sure felt like it!**


	14. Healing

**A/N: Here's another chapter. It's a sad time, but I hope it also turns out to be heartwarming. Also, after I finish writing season 1, I'm going to take a very brief break to begin season 2 and gather my thoughts as to where I want it to go. I'm excited to continue on with this fic!**

* * *

In the aftermath of the miscarriage, how does the house cope? How can Robert reach his hurting Cora? How can either of them be strong when they are both separately hurting?

* * *

Chapter 14: Healing

Downton Abbey was a quiet, somber place. Everyone still mourned the terrible accident from days before, four days to be exact.

The family was distraught and sorrowful, and the servants downstairs were sad and gloomy. Carson, who felt very close to the family, was the most somber, though he tried to hide the fact behind his stoic mask. The young kitchen maids and house maids were also very sad, feeling terribly sorry for their Lord and Ladyship. Mrs. O'Brien was mostly despondent during the time she didn't have duties to attend to. And Mrs. Hughes had taken to bringing Her Ladyship her meals, since Mrs. O'Brien had been so distraught and seemingly traumatized from the event.

But Mrs. Hughes also had difficulty staying away from the brink of the deep depths of sorrow. She was the one that saw Her Ladyship very single day since the accident. She saw the complete sorrow that had overcome the beautiful Countess. She saw the depression sink in. And, on top of that, Her Ladyship refused to even look at her tray, let alone nibble on a piece of toast.

Still, Mrs. Hughes dutifully and loyally took a tray up for every meal, and always brought the untouched tray from the meal before back downstairs. Every day, she felt crippling compassion and sympathy for Her Ladyship.

And today was no different.

Mrs. Hughes quietly carried Her Ladyship's breakfast up the servants' stairs, preparing herself for the inevitable sight of the heartbroken Countess.

* * *

Robert stared distractedly out the library windows, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were unfocused and his mind miles away.

He thought of the past few days, of the heartbreaking tragedy and the effects it had on the house. But most of all, he thought of the effects it had on his poor wife.

Cora hadn't eaten anything for days. Occasionally, their daughters could get her to try sipping at some tea, but after just a few sips her eyes would glaze over and the tea would soon be forgotten in her small hands.

And she hardly said a word to anyone. Robert couldn't recall truly hearing her speak in the last four days, nothing beyond 'no' or 'I don't want it'. Or 'I'm sorry'.

He had sworn he heard her apologize to him, or perhaps their son, as they lay in the dark last night. She had sounded so sad and hurt. He was sure that she thought he was asleep.

This morning at breakfast, Robert had asked the girls if they were able to get anything out of the mother, but all had given him the same sad shake of their head.

During his last few checkups, Dr. Clarkson had told Robert that guilt and depression after miscarriages was quite common. Robert had shaken his head. But this wasn't his Cora, it wasn't like her at all.

Dr. Clarkson had told him that Cora needed something to comfort and distract her from all of her sorrow, if only to bring her back a little bit. In her current state, it was impossible to talk about the accident to help her feel better. She just simply wasn't ready for that yet.

But Robert had tried distracting her. He'd often try sparking up conversation as he visited her after breakfast and during his several other visits throughout the day, but she never truly responded. She tried listening, but her attention was hard to keep. When he'd look at her after only a few minutes, her blue eyes would be glazed over or tear-filled. And she wouldn't be listening to a word of what he said.

And then Robert tried to keep the girls involved as well. But Cora only responded in the same way—not at all. Except their daughters had told me it was because their mother was embarrassed as well as sad.

Robert sighed.

It had happened four days ago.

Four days ago, he'd lost his son...and his wife.

Well, she wasn't lost. He could at least fight for her, and he was trying. But he missed her.

Another sigh escaped his grimly frowning lips.

Perhaps he needed to take it up a notch. It had been four days, he thought it had been enough time. He'd been trying to reach her in the most careful way possible, since she was so fragile. He rarely was physical with her, only comfortingly touching her at night before they fell asleep. But perhaps he needed to touch her more, caress her, and let her know he was physically and emotionally there for her.

Sometimes, even when she was her normal self, Cora responded better to action rather than words.

Robert blinked out of his thoughts, turning away from the window and looking at the open library door. He needed to go see her.

As if floating through a dream, Robert's feet carried him slowly towards the grand staircase. And in what seemed like a hazy minute, he found himself outside Cora's bedroom door. Staring at the door, Robert bowed his head and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He wasn't sure what he would do or say, but he needed to try to reach her again. He needed to offer her more comforting words than he had been, since he had feared sending her over the edge with the reminder of their lost son.

Just as Robert was about to take hold of the doorknob, Mrs. Hughes entered the hallway, Cora's breakfast tray in her hands.

"Oh...M'Lord," Mrs. Hughes said softly and slightly awkward. How else was she supposed to greet him in such sorrowful circumstances. With a 'good morning'? She should think not.

Robert continued frowning, but nodded his greeting as he looked at the tray of food. And then an idea sparked in his mind, lighting his eyes if only dimly.

"Mrs. Hughes, I think I'll take Her Ladyship's breakfast in to her today," he said, meeting the woman's dark eyes. Mrs. Hughes offered him a sympathetic and kind smile, nodding and stepping forward to give him the silver tray.

"Very well, M'Lord. If anyone can reach her, it's Your Lordship," Mrs. Hughes offered for comfort.

Robert tried to smile graciously, but he was sure it came out as a grimace. He was relieved when the woman left him.

Taking a deep breath, Robert turned the doorknob and pushed the door open gently. When he turned to look at the bed, he saw that Cora was awake. Her eyes met his, and he offered her the smallest smile. She swallowed and tried to return it, but failed miserably. Because she felt so miserable.

"Hello, darling," he spoke softly, closing the door behind him. Without waiting for a reply, Robert walked to her side of the bed, setting the tray of food on her nightstand. Cora looked up at him, her hands laying weakly in her lap. A book lay open, face down in the cover at her side.

"I've brought your breakfast. It was quite delicious this morning, and look," he said, gesturing to a bowl of cut fruit. "I know you love fresh fruit."

He tried very hard to keep a small smile on his lips.

Cora gave him an odd look, confused as to why he was the one bringing her breakfast. But she tried to give him a small, fleeting smile and then cleared her throat.

"I'm not hungry," she rasped, her voice hoarse from lack of use. Robert felt disappointment, but he wasn't surprised.

"Alright..." he said softly, looking down at her and slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked cautiously, taking her hand in his. Cora swallowed and looked down at her lap, where their hands were joined. Her eyes began to sting and she felt her breathing becoming harder, especially as Robert watched her.

Seeing her demeanor crumbling, Robert frowned and caressed her hand with his thumb. And then he got another idea.

Leaning forward, he put his other hand on her shoulder.

"Cora, can you sit up and lean forward for just a moment?" he asked softly. Cora raised her teary eyes and looked at him confusedly. But slowly, she obeyed.

Immediately, Robert scooted closer to her and, in a very unlordlike manner, crawled behind her.

"Robert?"

Cora watched with growing confusion and slight alarm, but as he settled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently pulling her against him, she felt her body relaxing in his embrace.

Robert heard Cora sigh and felt her relax in his arms. He rested his cheek against the side of her head, turning his chin and kissing her hair.

"It wasn't your fault," he whispered softly. Cora's body tensed slightly at his words, and Robert worried he had moved too quickly. Then he felt her shoulders beginning to shake and he heard the first gasping sob.

"But it was..." she sobbed, closing her eyes tightly. Robert shook his head, his cheek still against her soft hair, and he tightened his embrace around her.

"No, it wasn't. No one blames you, it was an accident, darling."

"I could have prevented it," she sobbed, her voice the loudest it had been since he'd come in. "You know that it was my stupidity that killed our son!"

Robert couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes. Cora was so terribly guilt-ridden.

"Cora, I don't blame you. It was a terrible accident—"

"But I—"

"No! No one could have predicted it or stopped it from happening. It was fate. You are not to blame. So don't apologize to me and don't apologize to our...our son," Robert's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. Cora fell into silence, even her sobs seemed to become quiet.

"I loved him..." she whispered softly. Robert closed his eyes against his tears.

"I know, as did I," he whispered back, pressing another kiss to her head.

"I didn't even know him, but I loved him," she said again, her voice trembling again. With her eyes closed against the tears she felt, Cora began shifting in Robert's lap. For a moment he was worried she was trying to escape his embrace, but he was relieved when she only turned onto her side so she could wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face in his chest.

And with her cheek against his chest, she began sobbing once more.

"Shh..." Robert hushed comfortingly, one of his hands going to hold the back of her head. "My darling Cora."

He pressed a kiss to her hair before allowing his chin to rest atop her head. Tears slowly streamed from his eyes as he gently stroked Cora's hair comfortingly.

"My poor darling..." he whispered. "I'm here for you...I love you my darling...nothing could ever change that...I love you..."

* * *

Mrs. Hughes moved slowly towards Her Ladyship's room. It was time to collect the untouched tray of food. As she came to the room, she knocked softly on the closed door.

"Come in," came the deep voice of His Lordship. Mrs. Hughes then opened the door and walked into the room. Her heart ached when she saw His Lordship sitting behind Her Ladyship, his arms around her lovingly. Her Ladyship laid back against his frontside, her hands resting over His Lordship's strong arms. In His Lordship's hands was the book _Sense and Sensibility_. Apparently, he had been reading to her. This tugged at Mrs. Hughes heartstrings even more.

As she watched the two, she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks at the intimate scene, but she went about her duty.

She walked to the side of the bed, picking up the silver tray that lay there. What she saw surprised her. The toast was nearly half way eaten, and the bowl of fruit was nearly finished. Her gaze snapped up to glance at the couple on the bed, seemingly in their own world. His Lordship whispered in Her Ladyship's ear, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of her face. And what was most surprising, was the small smile that appeared and stayed on Her Ladyship's face.

With a spark of hope and relief in her chest, Mrs. Hughes took the silver tray in her hands and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes," His Lordship said politely. She nodded and smiled softly. As she passed by the bed, Her Ladyship also offered her a small smile, one that she returned.

As Mrs. Hughes left the room, she couldn't help feeling much better than she had in days. Her Ladyship was healing, His Lordship was making sure of it. Thank goodness for their love. A tragedy such as this could break a couple.

But not them.

No, not Lord and Lady Grantham.

**A/N: Well, we knew these chapters were coming...Still hard to remember this time during Cobert's marriage. Anyway, there's probably about one more chapter before I start season 2. Any more favorite moments from season 2 that you'd like to see?**


	15. Warm

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up! It's been hectic, but everything should be settling down and you should be able to expect some more updates. This is the last of season 1! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

When Cora just isn't in the mood for a party, how does Robert help her? How does he continue to help her heal from the miscarriage? What do people think of the couple as the hosts spend most of the day beneath the tent together?

* * *

Chapter 15: Warm

The sun was warm and the breeze held a cool but comfortable chill. People in beautiful creams and whites meandered about the lawn, talking and laughing, eating and drinking. Large white tents were set up on the green lawn, providing shade from the sun's rays.

The beautiful late summer day was perfect for a garden party. Although, as Robert glanced to his right, where Cora held to his arm with a slight frown on her beautiful lips, he couldn't help but wish they could have postponed this party. He had suggested postponing for at least another week, but Cora had insisted they continue with it as scheduled.

And now, as he watched her distracted and saddened expression, he couldn't help but feel he had been right in this matter. She was still recovering, physically and emotionally. It had been a week since the accident, but she still seemed tired and sad, and understandably so. Robert just wished that he could do more for her. All he could do was be there for her, providing her stability and love.

"Cora, are you ready to sit down? We've greeted nearly everyone and there's a comfortable chaise just under this tent," he said, noticing how she sagged against him. Her eyes lifted to meet his though, and he saw the tiredness present in the blue depths. She offered him a fleeting smile, her lips and face muscles already sore and tired from all the forced smiles she had given to all their guests.

"That would be lovely, darling," she answered in a soft voice. And without further hesitation, Robert led her to the chaise beneath the white canopy tent.

As he helped Cora into a comfortable position on the cream chaise, Robert watched her face and slowly lowered himself to sit beside her on the edge of the chaise. She looked so devastatingly beautiful and yet so sad. Robert knew she was feeling much better than she had a week ago, but she still held a shadow of sadness in her blue crystalline eyes. And he didn't miss the action of her hand going to rest over her abdomen.

As she distractedly held her empty womb, Cora sighed and looked out across the lawn at the many people. She knew that everyone knew about the miscarriage. They looked at her with such pity.

And Robert...

Her eyes turned to meet her husband's. He met her gaze, having been watching her carefully. Cora sighed softly and offered him a small smile. Robert returned her smile and took one of her hands in his.

"Has Edith spoken with Sir Anthony yet?" Cora asked softly but very curiously. Robert's smile brightened a bit. If his wife was starting to feel the need to meddle and stir, then things were going back to normal.

"Actually, he had to leave prematurely and he gave his apologies to me while you spoke with Mama," he answered, trying to curb his smile. Cora looked perplexed, her interest suddenly sparked. Robert knew that he could distract her so easily if he tried with two tactics: gossip or seduction.

"But he hasn't said anything to Edith?" she asked, her brows furrowed. Robert finally was able to drop his smile and be more serious.

"No, why?" he asked. Cora sighed and leaned back disappointedly.

"Only that he apparently had a very important question to ask her."

Robert felt a pang in his chest and his protective side flared.

"She'd never be happy with him," he said, shaking his head. "He's far too old and—"

"Dull as paint. Yes, I know," Cora interrupted, chuckling softly and giving him a fond but pointed look. Robert had to smile. That was the first time he had heard her laugh, albeit a small one, for a while. "But he's already made her very happy..."

Robert sighed and looked across the green lawn of Downton Abbey. He watched for a moment as people walked passed him, talking and laughing.

"And then there's the matter of Mary and Matthew," Cora continued with a sigh. Robert looked to her, seeing the line of worry on her forehead. She was beginning to look stressed and pale.

"Don't worry about it, darling," he said, leaning forward and touching her face lovingly. He watched her eyes close for a moment at the feeling of his touch, and he smiled. How he loved her...

* * *

Later in the party, Robert stood a small distance away from Cora in her chair beneath the tent. In front of him stood Lady Trenton and Lady Dramer, but he found it hard to concentrate on them. His eyes kept going to Cora, who sat on her chaise in a daze. O'Brien had been checking on her every few minutes, but sometimes it seemed Cora didn't even realize it. Robert frowned slightly.

"And you must know that when we heard the terrible news we just felt awful for you and Lady Grantham," Lady Dramer was saying. The woman beside her nodded in agreement.

"And when it could have been a son, how dreadful," Lady Trenton added, shaking her red head.

Robert's eyes flicked to look at the women in front of him, anger flashing in his blue eyes. How dare they talk as if his family matters were party conversation.

"Yes, well, life goes on," Robert said, trying to sound unaffected. He squirmed slightly though, silently seething. And then he looked to Cora once again. Her eyes were searching for his. She needed him.

"I suppose," Lady Trenton said with a sigh.

"How terribly unfortunate that you and Lady Grantham couldn't—"

"Will you excuse me?" Robert suddenly asked, slipping past the two women without waiting for an answer. The two women turned to watch him leave them, their expressions showing their offense.

Cora could see the way they stared and whispered to one another, surely saying how terribly rude that was of him. But as Robert approached her, she couldn't care less. He smiled tightly at her, and she knew that something had upset him.

"Darling, can I get you anything?" he asked, immediately taking a seat in his spot beside her on the chaise. Her legs rested against his back, and her hand met his in her lap. She watched him carefully, trying to figure out what was wrong. His eyes still held remnants of the anger he had felt.

Cora glanced back at the ladies he had left, and she was irritated to find them still watching them. But as her eyes met theirs, they quickly looked away and began talking to each other. Cora frowned and glared at them softly.

"Cora," Robert called, gaining her attention once more. Her eyes immediately returned to his and she offered him a smile.

"I could use some water," she answered his earlier question. Robert smiled and looked up, his head turning side to side as he searched for a footman. He saw Thomas a ways off. Looking back at Cora, Robert smiled and kissed her hand before standing.

"I'll be back shortly. Are you hungry? Would you like anything to eat?" he asked, his blue eyes glinting with concern. She had lost some weight since the miscarriage. She was eating better, but not as well as she should. Cora smirked at his question.

"Depends. Will you climb over here and feed me yourself?" she asked, her tone light and teasing. Robert laughed.

"Am I a servant now? You want me to feed you grapes like a beautiful Greek goddess?" he teased, smirking. Cora smiled up at him, lifting her chin.

"Yes. You see, you've spoiled me, and now I've grown used to it. In fact, I've rather enjoyed it," she said flirtatiously. Robert's smile widened. He took her flirtation as another good sign of her improvement. Feeling his heart lightened and warmed, Robert felt a giddy feeling coming on.

"Well, my darling, I have to say I've rather enjoyed it as well," he said, stepping closer to her. "And I will continue to serve you diligently until my last days, for you are my goddess, Cora," he said softly in a low voice, reaching out and caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Cora smiled up at her husband fondly, her eyes closing contently for a short moment as his skin brushed against hers. She then felt him pull away to go retrieve her requested glass of water, but before he left, his blue eyes met hers and he gave her the most loving, heartwarming smile. His eyes gleamed with love and devotion, and Cora felt her heart skip a beat. She felt warmth spread throughout her body and butterflies were let loose in her stomach.

After another moment, Robert finally stepped away from Cora to go find her a glass of water. And as she watched him leave, Cora sighed. She knew he was doing everything he could to make the loss of their baby easier for her. She also knew that he was hurting inside, he just hid it from her quite well. Once again, her hand fell over her empty womb and Cora felt a stab in her heart. She should be sitting here, feeling her baby moving inside of her...but she would never know that feeling again.

Cora swallowed hard, feeling her eyes beginning to water and her throat tighten. She quickly blinked away the tears and cleared her throat, lifting her gaze to watch the many people around her.

They laughed, they smiled, and they merrily enjoyed the beautiful day. Cora sighed, her gaze shifting once again. This time, her eyes landed on Lady Dramer and Lady Trenton, though other women had now gathered around them. They whispered quietly in their little group, but Cora could see some of their eyes fleetingly glancing at her. With a frown, Cora looked away from them and let herself become numb again. She couldn't possibly deal with those women right now, and so her gaze became unfocused and her mind blank.

This was how Robert found her. When he saw her distant and slightly defeated look, he felt his heart drop. Holding a glass of water and a glass of punch, Robert moved to the side of the chaise, clearing his throat and effectively gaining Cora's attention. Her eyes snapped to his, blinking several times as the dazed cloudiness left her blue orbs.

Sitting down on the edge of the cream chaise, Robert offered her a smile and extended her glass of water towards her.

She smiled softly and briefly as she took it from him.

"Thank you," she whispered, having to clear her throat afterward. She then took a sip of water, her eyes fixed distractedly on her shoes. Robert sighed, allowing his right hand to slide to her thigh, casually resting there as he too took a drink from his glass.

After a refreshing drink, Robert looked around the lawn at their guests. He noticed several older guests, dull friends of his parents; ridiculously coquettish women, so called friends of his wife and daughters; and several other familiar faces of people that he and Cora fondly recognized by memorable traits or experiences.

With a smile, Robert formed an idea in his mind. He spotted the aged Sir Stone sitting at a table not far from the white tent they sat under.

"Cora," Robert said, his eyes moving to hers. At the sound of his voice, she looked up. "I have somewhat of a game I'd like to play with you."

Robert nearly burst out laughing at the odd look Cora gave him. She looked as if she thought him ill, like she was considering reaching forward and taking his temperature.

"I'm thinking of a guest that is attending. They are quite small and wrinkled. They are much older than us, but despite their age they are quite the peacock on the dance floor," he began, watching Cora's brows furrow. This was quite silly for him.

"Robert? If you're trying to distract me—"

"I am, Cora, so please..." he said softly, looking at her pleadingly, "just go along with it, darling."

Cora sighed, watching him for a short moment more before turning her eyes to scan the area for a particular guest.

"I need more to go off of," she sighed. Robert chuckled.

"Really, darling? This person isn't so forgettable. He danced with you at Edith's ball in London all those years ago. He was quite the enthusiastic dancer," he laughed. "You had whiplash after one dance...and that night I gave you a massage, which led to—"

"Sir Stone," Cora interrupted him quickly, her voice slightly high pitched with embarrassment from what he nearly said aloud. She then turned her head to give him a soft glare, a blush creeping into her cheeks. But he just smiled, looking very pleased, and nodded.

"You are correct, my dear," he said. He was quite pleased that she remembered that night and that it still brought a blush to her cheeks. "Your turn now."

Cora sighed, rolling her eyes. She didn't see the point of such a silly game. Robert must have been going to drastic measures if he of all people chose to play a stupid game such as this.

"Fine," she said before turning her gaze away to look for a guest. She spotted Mama and Isobel sitting just a ways away, but decided both were too easy. Then her eyes fell upon old Lady Manson, who sparked a memory in Cora's mind.

"This person is much older than either of us," she began, her eyes continuing to scan over their guests. "They are small and white-haired. This guest adores the color purple. They remind me of your Mama, if only slightly, in the way that they are old fashioned."

When Cora glanced at Robert, she could see that he was scanning the crowd of guests carefully. She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips at his look of concentration.

"This might help," she continued. "When we were guests at their home many years ago, they caught us in a very...compromising position, and they nearly passed out right there in the hallway of their home."

Cora could see Robert's eyes brighten with realization, and the blue orbs swept across the lawn until he found the person he searched for.

"Lady Manson," he answered, a grin appearing on his face as he turned to look at Cora. His wife chuckled softly and nodded.

"I do remember that visit. We were barely in our second year of marriage I believe...and you were quite insatiable," he teased, though his eyes were soft with reminiscing. "I doubt she even remembers something that happened that long ago."

Cora smiled and shook her head at the jab he had made at her.

"Your turn, darling."

Robert smiled and sat up straighter, looking around them. Then he got the most wonderful idea of who to choose.

"Alright," he said, his eyes still looking out across the green lawn. "The person I've chosen has dark brown hair, nearly ebony. They have very bright blue eyes. They attend these events quite often."

Cora furrowed her brows.

"I need more to go off of, darling," she said.

Robert smiled to himself, not yet meeting her eyes.

"They nearly always wear a pleasant smile, and are the friendliest person at every party. They often attract a lot of attention, though not intentionally."

His eyes then finally turned to meet hers.

"When they enter the vicinity, time seems to slow and the air becomes still. It's as if even Mother Nature humbles herself and she must bow to their presence..."

"Robert, darling," Cora whispered breathily, her eyes meeting his intently. She had caught on. "More specific. Is this guest male or female?"

Robert amusedly smiled at this, but kept his gaze soft and loving towards his wife.

"She is a very, very beautiful woman, who catches the attention of every person in proximity. She causes a man's heart to pound, stutter, or stop altogether. She is unbelievably kind and considerate..." Robert took Cora's hand in his, seeing her eyes tearing up slightly. "And she is so strong and so clever...so loving and compassionate..."

Cora swallowed and tilted her head, smiling at her loving husband. Her heart felt it could burst with the amount of love that she felt for her Robert.

"And she holds all of my love...Can you guess who it is, darling?" Robert chuckled, his thumb moving over her hand caressingly. Cora could only smile in answer, her blue eyes sparkling at him. With his own loving smile, Robert brought her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you, darling," she whispered softly. Robert shook his head.

"I don't tell you those things nearly enough," he admitted, his hand still holding hers tightly. Cora sighed contently, leaning back against the chaise, her body beginning to feel tired. Seeing her slumping back against the chair, Robert moved closer to her, sliding up to sit against her hip. He brought her hand up again and kissed it once more as a breeze whipped by them. The cool air felt nice to him, but Cora looked so weak and tired. Beautiful, but tired.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked, staring into her blue eyes. Cora offered him a smile, squeezing his hand gently.

"I am when you're holding my hand," she answered. Robert felt his heart warm at the sentiment and he chuckled, giving her a responding squeeze of their hands.

Then suddenly Carson was beside them, holding a post tray.

"Your Lordship?" the stoic butler began, "This has just arrived for you."

Robert quickly set his cane down, reaching to take the letter from the tray.

"Thank you," Robert said, standing as he took the letter and the letter opener. Cora looked up at her husband adoringly and in much better spirits, though Carson could still see the sadness in Her Ladyship's features. Turning away from her poor Ladyship, Carson frowned and looked towards His Lordship once again.

"Oh, and I'm happy to tell you that Thomas has just handed in his notice. So we'll be spared any unpleasantness on that score," he spoke, smiling slightly at his employer.

Robert chuckled.

"What a relief."

He then placed the letter opener back on the tray, and Carson took that as his sign to leave.

Cora watched as Carson left, but then her eyes lifted to look at her husband as he finished unfolding his letter. He sniffed lightly, looking out across the lawns until his letter was unfolded. She then watched his face carefully, wondering who the letter was from and what it was about.

Suddenly, Robert's expression changed to foreboding surprise as his eyes scanned the letter. Cora's brows furrowed, worry beginning to build in her chest, especially as Robert turned to leave her.

"Robert?" she called softly after him as he exited the tent. Now very concerned, Cora turned slightly in her seat to watch him. She watched as her husband ran onto the green lawn, pulling off his hat to wave for everyone's attention.

"Please, will you stop, please!" he shouted above the noise of the party. The string quartet that had been playing nicely, suddenly ceased to play.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen," Robert called out again. "Can I ask for silence?"

Cora heard all conversations cease. She saw all eyes turn to her husband and the servants stepped out of the catering tent to listen to their employer. The air was thick with suspense and tension as everyone waited for Robert to make his urgent announcement.

"Because I very much regret to announce...that we are at war with Germany."

Gasps sounded from the crowd while others fell into shocked silence. No one knew just what quite to say.

Cora, however, felt a lump from in her throat and her heart dropped. War. Memories flooded her mind, memories from the Boer War. The loneliness, the worry, the fear...

Robert let his eyes scan over the crowd after delivering the news he had just received. He saw the servants, the lords, ladies, gentleman, his daughters, his mother, Isobel and Matthew...and finally his eyes landed on Cora.

She looked at him, but she didn't seem to truly see him. Her blue eyes were full of shock and fear. The cloudiness in them and her distant expression pricked his heart. He knew what she was thinking.

He was going to be leaving her again.

Cora felt that it was difficult to breathe. She felt lightheaded. Her heart seemed to slow until it didn't seem to beat at all. Millions of thoughts swirled in her mind.

Would Robert be going back to war? Would she lose her husband just after losing her son?

Cora forced herself to breathe as she noticed movement in front of her. Robert was slowly approaching her, a grim look on his face.

She tried to reign in her feelings and calm her wild thoughts.

But she couldn't help one thought that stuck in her mind.

This war will change everything.


	16. During War

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed season 1! Thank you so much for all the wonderful and motivating reviews you've left me. I can't tell you how much they help me in my desire to keep writing. Anyway, here's another chapter! The first of season 2.**

* * *

When things continue to change, even after years of being at war, how do Cora and Robert handle it? How do they handle each other?

* * *

Chapter 16: During War

Her sweet darling Sybil...

The war had been going on for quite a while now, two years in fact, and yet her darling Sybil seemed to bring a light to every person she met.

Cora couldn't stop smiling proudly, even as she turned to leave the kitchen. Seeing Sybil with those other girls and Mrs. Patmoore in the kitchen, seeing her bringing them joy, Cora just couldn't help but feel motherly pride and love swelling in her chest. Sybil was such a kind and wonderful girl. She brightened everyone's day with her beautiful ray of sunshine that she seemed to carry with her everywhere she went. Perhaps, during this dark time, that was what people needed.

Cora furrowed her brows as realization hit her. Perhaps what those wounded and sad men needed was her bright sweet Sybil. With a sigh, Cora knew she must talk to Robert and Sybil about the matter. After all, she had promised Sybil they would talk later when the issue was brought up during their dinner just the other night.

Not watching where she was going, being far too distracted by her thoughts, Cora nearly ran into a figure coming out of Mrs. Hughes sitting room.

"Oh!" Cora exclaimed in surprise, putting her hands up and quickly stepping back. The woman that looked at her was fairly tall, with black hair and blue eyes, though much darker than Cora's. Cora had a brief wondering of who this woman was.

"Excuse me," Cora began immediately, chuckling softly at the strange woman. "I was miles away and not paying much attention to my surroundings."

"Clearly," the woman answered, her lips pursed and her eyes dark beneath the hat she wore. Slightly taken aback, Cora raised her brows at the woman. And suddenly she didn't feel like being so friendly.

"Is there something you wanted?" Cora asked, her voice still polite but her eyes beginning to look accusingly at the woman.

Vera Bates stared at the woman before her. Lady Grantham wasn't as tall as she was, but she stood straight and confident, holding her chin high. Her dark curls were drawn up in a beautiful updo and her pale but vibrant blue eyes were striking against the long dark lashes that framed them. She was thin and slender, very feminine and upper class.

Vera frowned as a twinge of jealousy entered her heart and she continued to look at Lady Grantham with poorly hidden disdain.

"No, Lady Grantham, I was only just on my way out," she spoke flatly. She offered a venomous smile before turning and walking towards the servants' entrance.

Cora watched with a frown and narrowed eyes as the foul woman walked away from her. With a sigh, she shook her head and moved towards the stairs.

She had to find Robert.

* * *

Robert sat at his desk, staring at the letter he had received so long ago, one that said his service was not needed. With a sigh, Robert dropped the paper on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't sure how much longer he could just sit back and watch. He could wear his old uniform, but he couldn't serve his country. He could look the part, but he couldn't physically show his loyalty.

Suddenly, the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor reached his ears. Knowing who it was, Robert quickly grabbed the letter and folded it up, then tossed it to the side with his other papers.

Seconds later, Cora entered the library, looking as beautiful as ever. As he turned to meet her gaze, she gave him a warm smile.

"Hello, darling," she said, her voice so full of love for him. Her voice and presence did serve to help him feel better about his earlier cares.

"You look lovely, Cora," Robert whispered as he stood, taking her hand in his as she drew near him. Cora smiled at the compliment and giggled, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, darling. You are looking quite dashing yourself," she flirted, giving him a cheeky grin. Robert chuckled softly. She knew how to ease his worry and tension.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked her, looking down and into her eyes. "Only that you sounded slightly determined," he added, referring to the clicking rhythm of her heels. Cora smiled at his observation and she nodded.

"Yes, there is something we need to discuss."

Robert nodded and slowly led her by the hand towards the red-cushioned loveseat.

As they sat down, side by side, Cora inhaled deeply and let out her breath in a sigh. She wasn't entirely sure how to approach this so that Robert would agree.

"Robert," she began carefully, looking down at their hands joined in her lap. "I know that I said I didn't approve of Sybil wanting to train to be a nurse...but I think I was wrong."

Robert furrowed his brows and tilted his head in almost shock that Cora was saying this.

"But you had been so against it," he said, looking down at her confusedly. Cora nodded.

"I know, but...our darling Sybil has grown up and become a very responsible and compassionate woman. She needs to do this."

Robert shook his head.

"She doesn't need to do anything. She was raised in a noble family so that she wouldn't. Haven't I taken care of her, Mary, and Edith? And you?" he asked, his voice edgy. Cora sighed and took his hand in her lap into both of her hands. She brought them up to her lips and kissed his hand, trying to calm him.

"Of course, darling," she answered softly. "But the war has changed things. Sybil feels that she should help in any way she can, and this is something she'd be good at. If anyone can help bring a wounded soldier around it's our Sybil."

Robert looked at his wife quietly for a moment before sighing deeply and looking at their hands in her lap.

"I suppose I know how she feels..." he answered dryly. Cora frowned and tilted her head, watching him carefully. One of her hands released his and she reached up to gently run her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry, darling, I know..." she said comfortingly, though she was so very glad that the army didn't need him in France. "But you are doing what you can and are allowed to do...shouldn't we give Sybil the same chance?"

Robert looked up at Cora, looking into her blue eyes. He felt her fingers in his hair, comfortingly running through his graying curls. He sighed. Cora was right. She was so terribly clever, persuasive, and entirely right. It didn't mean he liked letting Sybil do this, though.

"I suppose, but I don't entirely like the prospect of sending our daughter off. You do know that war is very gruesome, Cora," he said seriously, his eyes intent on hers. Cora nodded and sighed.

"I do, and I believe Sybil knows as well," she said, almost teasingly but not quite. The gruesome scenes her daughter would be witness to made Cora uneasy. Not that she was queasy or put off by the sight of blood, but she didn't want her innocent daughter to be exposed to such terrible things that the war brought.

"Yes...she is a bright girl. She'd do well," Robert finally acknowledged, albeit grudgingly. Cora finally allowed a small smile to slip onto her features.

"Yes. Our youngest will be leaving the nest..." Cora said, trailing off as a sudden look of sadness flooded her eyes. Robert knew immediately where her mind had gone and he squeezed her hand. Sybil was their youngest living child. Their youngest hadn't even made it into the world.

"Our youngest daughter is leaving the nest, yes," Robert agreed, nodding his head. His mind tried to slip into dangerous thoughts, like what would life be like if their son had been born? He quickly mentally shook himself, and cleared his throat.

"But she won't be far," he reminded Cora, who looked up at him and forced a smile. Even after years, the heartache for her son was there. It was considerably better, but there all the same.

Suddenly, Carson was entering the room. Both Cora and Robert looked up at the same moment. He had a large tray of tea.

With a raised brow, Cora turned to look at Robert, who also looked confused. It wasn't time for tea yet.

Carson brought the tea tray to a table and set it down, looking down irritably at the large empty space in the center, where a cake had been placed and then removed. But he couldn't be irritated with the girl that had removed it.

As Carson turned to face the confused Lord and Lady, he was relieved when Lady Sybil came into the library, beaming and holding up her cake.

"Hello, Mama, Papa," she said excitedly in her soft voice, walking to the table and setting the cake beside the tray. She looked up at Carson and smiled. He offered her a small one in return and bowed slightly before turning to leave the room.

"Sybil, darling, what is this?" Cora asked, standing from her seat and walking towards Sybil, a well placed mask of surprise on her face. Robert followed more slowly behind Cora, still confused.

"It's a cake for you, Mama," Sybil said, gesturing to her cake and then clasping her hands behind her back. "I made it for you."

Cora beamed proudly at her daughter.

"It's beautiful," she told Sybil, putting her hands on her daughter's arms. Robert was still behind.

"Where did you learn to cook?" he asked, looking down at the impressive cake then up at his daughter. She looked to him and smiled.

"Mrs. Patmoore has been teaching me. It's a skill that could prove very useful," Sybil answered, watching her father closely.

"You mean for when you go to train for nursing," Robert deadpanned, making Sybil's smile falter slightly. Cora turned on him, frowning.

"Robert," she snapped in a hushed tone. He glanced at her, lifting a hand to show her that he was calm and still on her side.

"I don't entirely enjoy the idea of it, but I won't go against either of you," he said, looking between his wife and daughter. "Sybil, I think you'll make an excellent nurse and, though I don't favor the idea of you around the gruesome effects of war, I know you'll do just fine. Nurse Crawley will be the most valued staff the war hospital will have."

Sybil beamed and leaped towards her father, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Papa," she gushed excitedly, squeezing him tightly for a short moment before pulling away. Robert, always awkward during such a show of affection could only smile at his excited daughter.

Sybil then turned to Cora and hugged her as well, though much softer, with a smile just as big as before.

"You'll do wonderfully, darling," Cora whispered, holding her daughter. When she pulled away, she met Sybil's bright smile with a smile of her own. "Now, shall we try your cake to see if it does indeed taste as good as it looks?"

Sybil laughed and nodded, turning to the table and beginning to prepare her parents each their own slice.

As their daughter focused on the cake, Cora turned to Robert and smiled up at him. He smiled back, though a little tightly. He didn't enjoy the thought of Sybil leaving while he stayed here, useless. But he would support his daughter in any way he could, even if it meant spoiling her like this.

With a sigh, Robert put a hand on Cora's lower back, caressing her there. She looked up at him again and, without a word, slipped a hand around his waist, her other hand going to rest on his chest as she held to his side.

Her touch served its purpose. Robert felt himself relaxing and he was able to fully smile as Sybil handed him a small plate with a piece of cake on it.

Yes, the war was changing things.

But as long as he had his family, Robert felt that even he could make it through.

* * *

As days passed, Robert truly felt the change of the war and he began to wonder if he could possibly make it through this. They had completed the fundraising concert, only to be ambushed by women who aimed to shame the men not serving in the war. Sybil had left, leaving a sad but proud Cora. Bates had also left, without a proper explanation, and Robert had treated him poorly. Now, Robert knew why Bates had left and now he felt like a complete heel. On top of that, having returned from his dinner with men of war, he felt absolutely useless. They didn't need him and wouldn't be sending him to France. He was sure Cora would be glad about that, and perhaps for her sake he was relieved, but a larger part of him was embarrassed and ashamed that he couldn't serve.

Robert sighed as he opened the door to Cora's room, walking through in a daze.

As Robert shut the door behind him and began absentmindedly removing his robe, he looked so lost in thought. Cora furrowed her brows from her spot in bed.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked, gaining Robert's attention.

"Nothing. Except that today has shown me I am not only a worthless man, but also a bad tempered and ungrateful one," he answered bitterly.

"Well, we all know that," Cora teased, tilting her head at him and smiling.

Robert let out an amused huff.

"Can I help?" Cora asked, watching her husband carefully. He seemed deep in thought again, even as he set down his robe and walked towards her in bed, stopping on his side.

"I wonder how Sybil's feeling," she continued, her own mind beginning to wander slightly as she watched Robert pull down the covers.

"The war's reaching its long fingers into Downton and scattering our chicks..." Robert said, pausing as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "But I'm glad we made peace with Matthew."

"I agree," Cora said exasperatedly, closing her book and setting it aside before turning to watch Robert, his back still to her as he wound up his pocket watch. "Let us thank Sir Richard Carlisle for distracting Mary at just the right moment. By the way, she wants him to come and stay so we can all meet him."

Robert rounded on her, a look of disbelief on his handsome face.

"She wants us to invite a hawker of newspaper scandal to stay as a guest in this house?" he asked. Cora smirked and crawled deeper under the covers beside him. "It's lucky I have a sense of irony."

Cora could only smile and watch as he removed his slippers, preparing to get under the covers. As the conversation died down, she could see him slipping back into his earlier thoughts that had distracted him.

With a soft sigh, Cora leaned over to her nightstand and turned off the lamp before slipping deep beneath the covers again. She waited quietly until he slide under the covers as well, and then she slid closer to him, putting her hand on his chest. Robert looked down at her and smiled, slipping his arm around her as he got comfortable in the bed.

"You know you're neither worthless nor useless," Cora began, her voice soft in the dimly lit and silent room. She felt Robert's hand caressing her side where he held her. "I'd give up everything I own and more for you, my darling. You are the father of my children, who are the greatest gifts you have ever given me."

At these words, she slowly rolled over, pushing herself up with her elbow against the mattress, so that she hovered above him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She felt his hands go to her hips. "You are my protector and lover..."

She paused, listening to his breathing and feeling his heartbeat beneath her hand still resting on his chest. Robert stared up at her, his eyes watching her intently and a soft smile on his lips.

"You are Lord Grantham and our tenants look up to you immensely. Not only them, but our daughters as well. You are a good man, despite your quick temper," she added with a soft chuckle. Robert let out a huff of amusement at her playful jab.

But when Cora continued, her voice was soft and serious. It was so full of love.

"And I love you, Robert. I love you more than words can tell."

Robert smiled up at her beautiful face. Her eyes held so much love, and he was sure they mirrored his. Reaching up, he stroked her dark hair and then the side of her face lovingly.

"I love you, too, Cora. You say that you can't find the words, but you do so much better than I."

Cora smiled at the gentleness in his voice. Suddenly that smile was replaced with a mischievous smirk and her hands slowly began to run over his chest. Robert smirked back at her, knowing what she was doing.

"So if we cannot find the words, I wonder if something...else will suffice?" she asked lowly, a seductive smirk on her lips as she slowly laid her body against his. Robert smirked back, and he eagerly reached to turn off his bedside lamp.

Even though the room was fully engulfed by darkness, the night was far from over.


	17. Powers of Persuasion

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. In this episode did you ever wonder if Cora had to convince Robert to write Dr. Clarkson? I always imagined that we missed a scene similar to this one. Anyway, hope you like this added scene. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

When Cora is determined to get something, what does she have to do to get it? How does Robert benefit?

* * *

Chapter 17: Powers of Persuasion

The house felt empty and was very quiet. Cora didn't come across anyone as she moved through the hallways, descended the grand staircase, and headed towards the library.

As she entered the large room full of books, her eyes immediately went to the handsome figure sitting at the desk.

Robert sat, leaning over the desk and scribbling on some documents. Cora could read his demeanor well, though, and she picked up the slight slump of his shoulders and heard the soft sigh that left his lips. She smiled sadly at him. He was still feeling down about the army not wanting him.

"Are you busy, darling?" she called, announcing her arrival. Robert paused in his studying and writing of the documents in front of him, and turned slightly to look at her. He offered her a tight smile.

"Not terribly. I'm just finishing some management work," he answered shortly before turning back to his papers. Cora nodded to herself, slowly going to sit on a red loveseat. She neatly sat on the edge of the cushion, crossing her ankles and looking at her husband, even with his back to her.

"Robert, O'Brien tells me that Thomas has been injured and desires work in the hospital here once he's recovered. Isn't that a wonderful idea?" she asked him, smiling and forcing her voice to sound cheery. In fact, she was slightly worried. He seemed very distracted and not in the best mood. Perhaps now wasn't the time to try and persuade him to follow through with her scheming.

"Hmm," Robert grunted in agreement, his hand still scribbling a pen across paper. Cora sighed, her shoulders slumping in exasperation.

"I think that it is a wonderful idea, him working in the hospital near his home. During his own healing, wouldn't that brighten his spirits?" she asked, her voice still cheery. Robert answered with another grunt, obviously becoming more distracted. She pressed on anyway. "The only problem is that Thomas might be placed elsewhere unless Dr. Clarkson can sway the decision."

Robert didn't even seem to acknowledge this comment. Cora frowned in irritation. Hadn't he said that he wasn't terribly busy?

With an exasperated sigh, Cora stood from her seat on the loveseat and walked towards her husband. As she came near him, she stepped to the side of the chair, slowly sitting down on the wooden arm. This briefly distracted Robert from his writing, his blue eyes fleetingly glancing up at her.

"I'm sorry, Cora. Thomas must go where he is called," he said distractedly. Cora rolled her eyes. At least he had heard most of what she had said. But when she looked down at him again, Robert was already deeply focused on his papers again, flipping through them.

With a sigh, Cora decided that she wouldn't get anywhere with him while he was so distracted.

So without warning, she raised her hand to his shoulder, slowly sliding her fingers towards his neck. Robert still studied his papers carefully, and Cora frowned.

Moving her fingers teasingly, she played with the hair at the nape of Robert's neck, her arm still resting against his shoulder. She could feel Robert's muscles tense beneath her arm, and she knew that he was aware of her movements. Slowly, she retracted her arm a little so that her fingers could play with his ear. She lazily drew a circle around his ear, running her finger along the outside shell.

At the tickling sensation, Robert leaned his head away from her.

"Cora, stop that," he ordered, frowning in slight irritation. Cora smirked lightly before leaning in. Her lips replaced her finger, and she kissed his ear. She briefly nibbled his earlobe before moving her lips down his neck, kissing just above his suit's collar.

At the feeling of his wife's wet, soft lips on his neck, Robert groaned, closing his eyes as he tried to maintain control.

"Cora..." he said warningly. Cora didn't stop her kisses, instead only drawing them out longer as her hand held the back of his neck.

"Hmm?" she responded against his skin. Robert's left hand fell from the table and slowly snaked its way across her stomach and around her waist. His right hand remained clenching his pen on the desk.

"You little minx..." he said lowly, giving in to her ministrations. Cora smiled against his skin before slowly pulling away, turning to meet his gaze. They stared into each other's eyes, their lips just centimeters away.

"I had to get your attention somehow," she responded with an alluring smile. Robert smirked, shaking his head at her. He opened his mouth to respond when something interrupted him.

"Eh-hem!"

Cora jumped out of Robert's arms and stood up in shock, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. Robert followed after her, jumping up from his chair and spinning around.

Carson stood at the door, his hands clasped behind his back.

"William has asked to see both Your Lord and Ladyship. He's just received his call for the war," he explained briefly. Robert cleared his throat and nodded.

"Very well. Allow him in," he said. Carson then turned and opened the door further, allowing William to follow him into the room. Cora, her skin tone looking more normal, grabbed a stack of letters from Robert's desk and walked to the loveseat, sitting down daintily as Carson and William approached them. She held the letters as of that was her reason for being at her husband's desk.

"Hello, William," she said with a kind smile. William blushed slightly and nodded once.

"Good morning, M'Lady," he answered with a shy smile.

"We hear you're leaving us," Robert spoke up from behind Cora. William looked up and his smile broadened.

"Yes, M'Lord," he answered, puffing out his chest. Cora smiled sadly.

"How soon will you be leaving?" she asked, sincerely saddened that the young man would be going to war.

"I've only got a few days before the medical, M'Lady," William answered, his blush still coloring his cheeks as he spoke to her. Cora offered the boy a friendly smile, one that she hoped was comforting.

"Go and tell your father," Cora instructed William, who nodded dutifully. Cora then looked to Carson. "You don't mind, do you, Carson?"

Carson didn't look very pleased at all.

"We must manage with no footman at all from next Wednesday. It'll be no different if we start now," he said in his deep voice.

"And you've always got Lang," Robert reminded Carson.

Carson nodded once.

"We wish you every good fortune. Don't we, darling?" Cora asked, turning her bright gaze to her husband. Robert glanced down at her, a smile appearing on his lips.

"We certainly do," Robert answered, reaching to shake William's hand. "Good luck, William."

William smiled humbly.

"Thank you, M'Lord."

And with one last smile and nod to Her Ladyship, William turned to leave the room with Mr. Carson. They left, Robert staring after them.

"So...both my footmen have gone to the war while I cut ribbons and make speeches," Robert said disappointedly. Cora frowned at how low he appeared.

"And keep people's spirits up, which is very important," she reminded him, watching him carefully.

"By God, I envy them, though. I envy their self-respect, and I envy their ability to sleep at night," he said bitterly, turning and walking towards his desk with his eyes cast down at the ground.

As he passed by her, Cora went to reach out to catch his hand, but Robert continued walking. Their hands briefly touched as he walked directly to his desk.

Cora sighed, frowning as she watched Robert sit back in his desk chair. His head bowed once again and he began studying the papers in front of him, an apparent frown on his lips. She couldn't stand seeing him so downcast. Perhaps it was her job to keep his spirits up. It was his job to keep the people's spirits up, so she would take it upon herself to keep Robert's up.

As his wife, it was her duty and pleasure to love and care for him. Cora fully acknowledged that during this time he was going to require some extra care.

But her attempts would have to wait until he calmed himself. As of now, she had other matters she could attend to while she waited. And one of them included seeing a certain doctor about a certain subject.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Cora entered the house feeling even more determined than when she had left to see Dr. Clarkson. She allowed a servant to help her remove her coat and hat, but as soon as she was free of both articles of clothing, she headed for the library. Her eyes scanned the room, but saw no sign of her husband. With a frown, Cora left the room and headed straight for the sitting room.

As she entered the beautiful room, her eyes were met with the view of her handsome husband sitting in his favorite armchair with a book in his hands. She smiled slightly at the sight.

Without a word, Cora walked to Robert's side and sat on the arm of the chair. Immediately, Robert's eyes lifted to look at her questioningly. He raised his brows at her and set his book down on his legs.

"Robert, will you please send a letter to Clarkson convincing him to allow Thomas to work at the hospital after his recovery?" she asked sweetly, but determinedly. Robert nearly smiled at his wife. She knew what she wanted and she was going to do everything she could to get it. He understood very well where Sybil got her stubbornness from.

"Cora, you know that I cannot," he said giving her an admonishing look. Cora frowned, her shoulders straightening and her brows furrowing as if she were offended by his admonishing look.

"No, I don't know that. Why can't you?" she asked, nearly pouting as she raised a hand to rest on his shoulder. Robert shook his head at her.

"Dr. Clarkson has no control over that, darling," he reminded her. This wasn't what she wanted to hear apparently. Her shoulders slumped and her bottom lip jutted out, forming the most adorable pout. Her hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck and her fingers began absently playing with his hair.

"Robert, is there nothing you can do? Without our family there wouldn't even be a hospital for Dr. Clarkson..." she said, leaning into his shoulder and her other hand coming to rest on his chest, even as her hand at the back of his head ran through his hair.

"Cora..." Robert answered, giving her a pointed look. With a pointed look of her own, Cora tilted her head at him.

"Robert..." she responded in the same fashion. Robert shook his head again. But Cora wouldn't take no for an answer. She slowly leaned in.

"We donate so much to the hospital, and they can't even pull a few strings for us?" she whispered, her hand splaying across his chest as she leaned in. "I really do believe you could help in the matter, darling. Don't you want to help me?" she whispered lowly, raising her brows innocently and pouting her lips. Robert wanted to laugh at how hard she was trying, but he found himself being affected in other ways by her attempts to persuade him.

And then her lips were suddenly on his neck. He was getting a sense of deja vu. Her lips moved slowly against his neck, gently sucking. Robert's breathing deepened and he felt hot beneath his collar.

"Please, Robert..?" she whispered in between kisses. Robert groaned and let his head fall back in exasperation as he stared at the ceiling. This only allowed her more access to his neck, and she took advantage of it.

"Cora..." Robert said lowly, his hand gripping her wrist on his chest.

"Please?" she asked again into his neck. Robert groaned again.

"Fine. I'll do it, Cora," he gave in. Cora sat up and beamed, her eyes shining bright. Pushing off of him, she hopped up from her seat on his chair. Before Robert could really react, Cora took the book from his hands and tossed it onto a side table. She then gripped his hands in hers and pulled him to his feet.

"Come along, you have a letter to write," she said cheerily, pulling him towards the door. Robert, still slightly stunned, could only follow.

"Cora, I said I would write the letter and I will, but you can't expect me to do it right away," he said, finally pulling her to a stop inside the doorway. Cora looked at him with a raised brow. He smirked down at her as he pulled her to his body.

"You can't expect my attention to be on a letter, not when my beautiful wife has just been doing the most wonderful thing with her lips," he said lowly, leaning his face closer to hers. Cora smiled as he held her hips tightly to his, his hands splayed across her behind.

"Robert, until this letter is written and sent, you will not be getting anything more from me," she whispered mischievously, aware of the hidden threat she had just issued. Robert's face fell in disappointment and displeasure.

"But, Cora..."

"Darling, I promise that tonight..." she said lowly, pausing as she pressed herself harder into him, "I will thank you properly."

Robert moaned softly, leaning his forehead against hers as he looked longingly into her eyes. Cora smiled.

"But at this time, you have a letter to write!" she exclaimed suddenly, backing away from him and turning them so she could push him out of the doorway and towards the library. Robert stumbled slightly a few steps, but he turned to look at her.

"Go on!" she commanded him. Robert frowned in displeasure, only making Cora laugh. He would get what he wanted and more after he'd done as she had asked. With a smirk, Cora lightly smacked Robert's bottom, making him jump slightly. But it got him into motion, and he began walking towards the library, only glancing back at his wife once more.

An alluringly seductive smirk graced her beautiful face and her slender body called to him. With a newfound determination, Robert turned and headed straight for the library and his desk.

He had a damned letter to right.


	18. Enough

**A/N: Sorry for another long wait. School has been keeping me very busy! But here's another chapter from season 2. Did you ever wonder what it was like for Cora and Robert to have their daughter "bring a boy home" to meet for the very first time? I don't know why, but it just seems funny to me, comparing it to today. Anyway, here it is and I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

When Sir Richard Carlisle comes to meet the family, what will Cora and Robert think? How will Sir Richard react to the family, specifically Mary's parents? Will Mary make it through the week stay of her beau? And what happens when the war wedges its way between Cora and Robert even further?

* * *

Chapter 18: Enough

Today was the day.

Cora sighed deeply as she began walking down the grand staircase. Her and Robert were finally going to meet Sir Richard Carlisle, the man who had captured Mary's attention just at the right moment.

Cora desperately hoped Sir Richard was a good man. Robert had already voiced his opinion of the "hawker of newspapers" and she didn't doubt that he would not like the man just because of his own prejudices.

As she reached the bottom stair, Cora immediately headed for the library. Peeking her head in, she saw Robert standing at his desk and shuffling through papers.

"Darling, the car with be arriving any minute," she told him, smiling as he turned to look at her. He offered her a small smile.

"I'll be right there," he told her. Cora gave him a pointed look.

"You'd better," she said with the slightest hint of teasing. Robert looked at her and smirked.

"I will," he chuckled. With a smile and a laugh, Cora backed out of the room and turned back into the great hall.

Mary was coming down the stairs as Cora did so.

"Is Papa going to come out and meet him?" Mary asked. Cora smiled assuredly.

"Of course he is. He'll only be a moment."

Mary rolled her eyes and sighed, but accepted her mother's answer. In silence, the two then walked through the foyer. Carson opened the large front doors for them and they stepped through, the chilled air hitting their skin.

Cora glanced sideways at her daughter, a small frown on her lips as Mary ignored her. She wanted to say something to her daughter, but what could she say that wouldn't offend the arrogant girl. Cora sighed softly. She loved her daughter so very much, but why did she have to be so stubborn?

Suddenly the sound of a car engine and the crunching of gravel reached Cora's ears. Looking up, she saw the car they had all been waiting for. She took a deep breath and waited. All was about to be revealed.

Branson drove the car up to the front doors and after he had parked, a tall man exited the car. He wasn't terrible looking and he was quite clean-cut. His smile was friendly enough. Cora smiled warmly as the man approached her and Mary, taking off his hat.

"Hello," he greeted respectably, looking between Mary and Cora. Cora briefly noticed Rosamund exiting the car as well, but her main focus was on the man her daughter found interest in.

Sir Richard extended his hand to greet the beautiful woman that was Mary's mother.

"We're so pleased to have you here, Sir Richard," Cora said politely, in her very American accent.

Sir Richard didn't show that he truly noticed Lord Grantham's wife, the Countess of Grantham, being an American. He had heard of course, but still found it slightly odd.

"Lady Grantham," he responded politely, smiling slightly.

Robert then made his appearance, extending his hand.

"Welcome," he greeted politely.

"Thank you," Sir Richard said, briefly shaking Robert's hand before releasing it and turning back to Cora.

"I hope the train wasn't too tiring," Cora said, smiling syympathetically.

"Hello, Mary," came Rosamund's voice behind them. Both Cora and Robert ignored her for a moment, intent on meeting Sir Richard.

"Not a bit. No, I got a lot done," he assured them, smiling respectably.

"Hello, Aunt Rosamund," came Mary's voice behind them, drawing Sir Richard's attention.

"Brother, dear," Rosamund called, calling for Robert's attention. Cora smiled at her husband as he went to greet his sister with a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" Robert asked his red headed sister. Receiving a smile from her, he turned back to his wife and Sir Richard. Gesturing to the doors, he silently invited him inside. Sir Richard smiled and nodded once, turning to Lady Grantham, who stared at her husband for a short moment, a smile playing on her lips. After a short pause, before anything could get awkward, Lady Grantham led Sir Richard inside, and Lord Grantham followed behind him.

"Lovely to see you, Rosamund," Cora called before she entered the house, giving her sister-in-law a warm smile. Rosamund nodded and returned the smile, but stayed where her and Mary stood.

As Cora led the way into the grand house, she turned slightly to Sir Richard and stopped in the foyer, where Carson came to help him remove his coat and take his hat.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay. We've all been anxious to finally meet you. Haven't we, darling?" Cora asked, giving her husband a pointed look for not taking the initiative to strike up conversation. Robert met her gaze and immediately jumped to action.

"Of course," he answered, his hands clasped behind his back. "We have several activities planned to help welcome you into our home. I do hope it's not too overwhelming. Cora can get carried away."

Cora shot Robert a glare, but as Sir Richard turned to her, she smiled and laughed forcefully. Still irritated with Robert, Cora decided she needed to make a quick escape to calm herself.

"If you'll both excuse me," she said, moving towards the door again. She looked to her husband, her eyes still holding irritation with him. And he only smiled. "I've forgotten to remind Branson that he needs to bring Sybil home for dinner."

Robert smiled and nodded. Cora didn't meet his smile as brightly as she did when she turned to Sir Richard.

This only seemed to amuse Robert. Cora could be such a tease, but he enjoyed getting under her skin sometimes as well.

Perhaps this would distract him from the unpleasant couple of days that Sir Richard would be staying with them...

* * *

By dinner, Cora seemed at ease again. Robert had given her a reprieve from his teasing, if only for the evening. And it seemed Cora considered them to be on even ground again. Even as she spoke with Sir Richard, Robert often found her glancing at him or staring, and he'd meet her gaze with a smirk or smile. She would then return with the same before returning her attention to Sir Richard.

But Robert couldn't quite take his eyes off of her, not in that distractingly seductive black dress. The neckline was low and the sleeves were cut out, the only cover for her milky skin being black netting. It was deliciously revealing, yet left enough for the imagination...or memory. Robert smirked as he watched the beauty across from him.

"I gather your footman, Thomas, has returned to the village," Robert heard from his right. He turned his head to see his mother, lifting her hand as she refused the sauce that Lang offered her. "No."

Robert looked down at the tray and tongs Carson presented to him on his left. As he picked up the tongs to serve himself food, Robert felt a pair of eyes on him, and he glanced up to see his wife watching him. She looked slightly worried but mostly curious and even amused. She had heard what his mama had said.

Robert took a deep breath. If he made one wrong move, his mama would know about their involvement. Then both he and Cora would be on the bad end of the stick.

"Crikey," he said, feigning surprise. "Where did you see him?"

His mama looked at her plate, her brows raised and her expression unimpressed.

"At the hospital," she answered. "Seems he's working there."

Robert looked away from his mama and glanced at Cora, who still watched him from the corner of her eye while she was turned facing Sir Richard.

"I wonder how he wangled that," Robert said, trying to suppress a smirk. He saw a smirk forming on Cora's lips as well, and he forced himself to look away. If he didn't, he'd burst out laughing and he knew Cora would as well.

Carson and Lang provided the perfect distraction from his amusement. Robert looked back to see the slight mix up Lang made and he heard Carson whisper to Lang harshly, "Get back behind me!"

Carson and Lang switched places and Lang served Robert the sauce. As he poured himself some sauce, Robert leaned towards Rosamund.

"What do you make of our plutocrat?" Robert asked lowly. Rosamund glanced at her brother and then Sir Richard, who still spoke with Cora.

"He's an opportunity," she answered, turning back to Robert. "Mary needs a position, and preferably a powerful one. He can provide it."

Robert frowned, displeased as he continued to watch Sir Richard interacting with his wife.

"You don't think she'd be happier with a more traditional set up?"

That's when he saw it, the inappropriate glance that Sir Richard gave Cora as she turned her head away from him. Robert swore the man's line of vision went right down the front of Cora's dress. And when Cora turned back to face him, Sir Richard turned away and acted as if he weren't listening. Robert felt his blood boil. He didn't even hear Rosamund's jab of a reply.

Staring at the man next to his wife with anger sparking in his eyes, Robert was in another world of his own. He was unaware of all conversation or the second mix up between Carson and Lang. The only thing that brought him out of his anger induced haze was the sharp cry that erupted down the table.

Turning his head and looking up in alarm, Robert saw Edith standing, a stain down the front of her skirt.

Carson, holding the empty sauce pan, looked horrified.

"I-I do apologise, my lady. I- Mr. Lang, get a c-"

Suddenly Carson seized up and he began turning very red. Robert's chest clenched with worry.

"Carson?" Cora called in alarm. At once, the entire table stood. "Carson, what's the matter?"

Robert could only watch as the amazing women of his family cared for Mr. Carson. Edith and Cora ran off to fetch Dr. Clarkson, and only Robert, Violet, and Sir Richard remained at the table.

"You'll find there's never a dull moment in this house," Violet spoke up, appearing the calmest of anyone in the room. Sir Richard sighed softly and looked once again at the scene before him.

Robert hoped he was regretting ever even stepping foot in this house. Perhaps the man wouldn't want to come back. Robert frowned and stepped away from the table. He needed to find Cora.

* * *

It wasn't until he came into the bedroom late that night that Robert saw Cora again. After Carson's attack, Cora and Robert had been roped into duties and things to help their butler. While Cora had kept the guests distracted, Robert met Dr. Clarkson at the door and led him upstairs. And having just come from there, he felt tired and exhausted from the day's excitement.

"Well...Clarkson's seen him," Robert announced as he entered their bedroom, putting his hands in the pockets of his dressing robe. "It's definitely not a heart attack, but he does need rest."

Cora looked at him worriedly, standing at the side of their bed.

"He's working much too hard," she said with concern. Shaking her head, she began removing her dressing gown very slowly. "For a start, he's just got to let the maids serve in the dining room."

Robert nodded in agreement, watching her closely as her dressing gown came off inch by inch, revealing her creamy skin. Cora arched her back, pushing her chest out as she pulled her dressing gown down her arms.

Robert forced himself to look away from her seductive movements, mentally shaking himself. Instead he found her eyes.

"Quite right. There is a war. Even Carson has to make sacrifices," Robert chuckled, his eyes still intent on her. Oh, she looked so distractingly attractive to him in that nightdress. As Cora pulled the covers down on her side of the bed, one of her ribbon-like sleeves slipped slightly from her shoulder. She couldn't look more lovely than she did in that moment.

Robert loved the way her dark curls framed her face, barely tied back by a ribbon. And her nightdress was thin and white, giving him glimpses of her body every now and then. Her bright blue eyes and beautiful lips were what truly attracted him to her, though. And at the moment those lips smirked lightly at him. She knew what she was doing and he couldn't stop staring.

"Poor Lang," Cora said with a small chuckle, crawling into the bed and slipping under the covers slowly and seductively. "He looked like a rabbit in front of a snake."

Robert nodded distractedly as he watched, slowly moving to the cream chair next to him and sitting down to remove his slippers.

"I don't understand it. He seemed so solid when I met him, even taciturn. Now he's a bundle of nerves," he told Cora, who watched him as carefully as he watched her. Her head tilted to the side as she remembered the conversation she had heard between Robert and Matthew.

"I heard what you said to Matthew about the regiment," Cora said softly, her head tilted at him endearingly. A milky shoulder peeked out of her loose cream nightdress sleeve as she sat alluringly upright and looked at him lovingly. Her blue eyes held sympathy and concern. This made Robert feel terrible.

Robert sighed and looked away, leaning forward in his seat and folding his hands together.

"Everyone else knows what a fool I made of myself, why shouldn't he?" Robert said resignedly. Cora stared at him incredulously. When would he see that he wasn't a fool?

"I don't think you're a fool. Isn't that enough?" she asked with a sigh and a shake of her head as her husband glanced up at her. Robert frowned, his eyes leaving hers and staring at the end of the bed.

"No. Maybe it should be, but it isn't," he admitted.

Cora felt taken aback, her mouth parting slightly in disbelief. At her silence, Robert looked up. He wished he hadn't because he saw the hurt in her eyes and the offended look on her face. She leaned away from him as if his words had stricken her.

Suddenly a frown formed on her lips and her brows furrowed. Without another word, Cora turned away from him and laid down in the bed, her back to him.

Robert felt his heart drop and he mentally kicked himself. Letting his head fall forward, Robert sighed to himself. He had really messed things up now.

Silently, Robert stood and removed his dressing gown. Setting the robe on the chair, Robert looks to the bed again. Cora hadn't moved, she still faced away from him. She was angry and frustrated with him.

Slowly, Robert went to the bed and pulled the covers down, climbing onto the mattress. Cora still didn't move.

As Robert slid under the covers next to her, he watched her from behind for a moment. Then, taking a chance, he lifted his hand to her hip, gently gripping her. When she didn't move, he slowly scooted closer to her, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look at her face.

"I'm sorry, Cora," he spoke lowly, watching the side of her face. She didn't look at him, only continued to stare at the wall. Robert sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Cora..."

"Sometimes it feels as if England is more important to you than I am," Cora finally spoke, her voice flat. Robert sighed again.

"Darling, nothing could be further from the truth. I'm sorry for what I said. My pride is hurt because the army didn't want me. I'm sorry that I let it affect our relationship so badly. Cora, darling, you're the most important aspect of my life. I love you," he said softly, his hand caressing her hip lovingly. When she didn't respond, Robert sighed, leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. And with that, he rolled back to his side of the bed and turned off the lamp, engulfing the room in darkness.

Robert laid there in the silence, staring at the ceiling as his mind was swarmed with thoughts of the woman beside him.

Suddenly, he heard a sigh and felt Cora shifting.

Cora slowly rolled over, turning towards Robert. She slipped closer to him beneath the covers and wrapped her arm around his waist, laying her head against his chest.

"Whether it's enough or not, just know that I love you and I don't think you're a fool. If it's not enough, then I hope it's at least helpful..." she whispered softly. Robert felt his heart clench. He hadn't meant to cause feelings of doubt in his wife. But her words were sweet and heartfelt. Without a word, Robert bent his head and cupped Cora's cheek so that she looked up at him. In the dark, he could just make out her face.

"It is, Cora...tremendously so," he whispered. With that, he leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. As their lips moved slowly against each other, Robert dropped his hands to her waist.

When they parted, he could just make out the slightest smile on Cora's lips. With a smile of his own, Robert leaned forward and kissed her once more before letting her settle against him. He wrapped his arms around her.

Cora sighed contently as she closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, too," she whispered into the dark as both of them began drifting to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Robert's lips kissing her head and his arms pulling her closer.

Robert sighed to himself as Cora fell asleep. He himself was close to sleep, but he couldn't help the thought that remained in his drifting mind.

_Robert, you really are a bloody fool. This woman in your arms, this woman who loves you unconditionally...she is so much more than enough._

**A/N: So has anyone noticed the part between Violet and Robert before? I just recently noticed it and couldn't stop laughing. I hadn't noticed the amusing conversation where Robert totally acts like he doesn't know about Thomas working at the hospital, and I couldn't help but think that Cora had to have heard the conversation and found it amusing. Anyway, hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought!**


	19. Caught in the Rain

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if this one might seem a little disorganized. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please let me know what you think. Is this fic going down the path you guys think it should? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When Mary and Sir Richard accompany Robert and Cora on a walk, what ensues? What does Richard become witness to? And what does getting caught in the rain mean to Cora and Robert?

* * *

Chapter 19: Caught in the Rain

The sky was grey and the air hinted at eventual rainfall, but the English weather seemed comforting all the same. It made sitting inside, warm and dry, all the more enjoyable.

Cora sat in the library, glancing out the window and then back down at her needlework in her hands. It had been a quiet morning and she enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere in the house today.

It was nice to have a break from playing hostess, even if the small house party was only made up of Rosamund and Sir Richard.

"Cora?"

Cora jumped, her eyes flitting to the figure standing in the library doorway.

"Robert!" she greeted with a breathy sigh, her shoulders relaxing from her fright and her needlework dropping to her lap. Robert smiled at his wife, finding her scare amusing.

"I'm sorry that I startled you," he chuckled, walking further into the room. Cora smirked, shaking her head.

"I don't believe you, darling," she teased. Robert laughed as he observed her bright smile and twinkling blue eyes. She looked breathtaking.

"I know that it's a little cool out today, but I suppose the weather is nice enough with tweed jackets," Robert began, glancing out the large library windows. "Would you care to go on a walk with me?"

Cora's eyes seemed to become impossibly brighter as excitement and joy flooded her features at the prospect of spending time with Robert. She immediately set her needlework to the side and stood, abandoning it as she gracefully walked towards him. When she reached him, she took his hand in hers and giggled. Robert shook his head at her, a fond smile on his lips as she pulled him towards the door.

Robert noticed that she had left her sewing things strung about his library, and he lovingly rolled his eyes. With a smile on his lips, he allowed Cora to lead him out of the library and into the great hall.

"If we're going on a walk, we must change. You say the weather is cool, I say it's bone-chilling," Cora laughed, looking back at Robert as she led him towards the grand staircase. Robert laughed, shaking his head at her fondly.

"You're always cold, darling," he reminded her. Cora flashed him a smile over her shoulder, her eyes dancing merrily.

"Not when you're holding my hand," she reminded him with a breathtaking smile. Robert laughed and opened his mouth to respond. Before he could speak, another voice spoke up in the great hall.

"Lord and Lady Grantham."

Both Cora and Robert stopped, turning to look behind them. Sir Richard was walking towards them, his arrogant walk irritating them both.

Cora forced a polite smile on her face, though.

"Sir Richard," she greeted. Robert merely nodded at the man.

"I was wondering if Mary and I could possibly join you on your walk?" Sir Richard asked, stopping just in front of them. Cora felt Robert's disappointment radiating off of him, and she squeezed his hand, silently calming him.

"Of course," Cora answered with a smile. "You two are welcome to join."

Richard smiled, his arrogance even slipping into his smile slightly.

"Very well. I'll fetch Mary."

And with that, he walked towards the sitting room. As soon as he was gone, Robert turned to Cora, a deep frown on his face. Cora sighed, closing her eyes momentarily as she prepared herself for his complaining.

"Well, that completely ruins my plans," he muttered. His comment gained Cora's interest. It wasn't what she expected him to say.

"Plans?" she questioned, raising a brow. Robert nodded, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Yes. I wanted you alone," he admitted, his hands lifting to grip her hips. "I wanted a moment to talk with my lovely wife...and possibly to do something more."

Robert gave Cora's hips a soft squeeze, eliciting a giggle from her. She lightly smacked his chest.

"You could have just invited me to our room," she whispered lowly, her hand remaining on his chest. Robert laughed, shaking his head.

"Even then there's chance of interruption, what with our track record..."

Cora let out a tinkling peal of laughter, pleasant surprise and amusement on her beautiful face.

"Come on," she said, still laughing. She gently removed his hands from her hips and took one of his hands in hers, her blue eyes looking up at him from beneath dark lashes and her lips forming a seductive smirk. She eagerly began pulling him towards the stairs. "If we hurry we might have a few moments before we leave."

Robert grinned wickedly, and he immediately followed Cora up the stairs.

* * *

Richard and Mary stood at the bottom of the grand staircase in the great hall, both dressed in tweed. They had been waiting for a bit already, and Richard was getting restless. Mary only felt annoyed and embarrassed. She had a good idea of what was keeping her parents.

Finally, voices sounded from the top of the staircase and both Richard and Mary looked up to see Cora and Robert descending the stairs, their heads close together as they spoke quietly. Mary looked to Richard with a slight roll of her eyes as she heard her mother's airy laughter.

Richard raised a brow slightly at Mary's obvious irritation. Lord and Lady Grantham took longer than expected, but they were there now, so what?

Then Richard saw it. Lady Grantham looked as beautiful as ever, but there was a certain glow surrounding her and a slight pink that colored her cheeks every time Lord Grantham looked at her or spoke closely to her. And Lord Grantham looked as if he had just quadrupled his fortune. No, like he had just had the greatest time of his life...

Richard felt himself growing hot under the collar, and he looked away from the couple as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry if we kept you waiting," Robert said, his lips smiling modestly but his eyes shining like he was grinning from ear to ear on the inside. Cora's cheeks flushed and she pursed her lips to hide her wide grin.

"Shall we go now before the weather turns sour?" Mary asked, her voice laced with irritation. Everyone turned to face her, though Cora and Robert's smiles wouldn't subside. Mary rolled her eyes. Her parents could be such children...or teenagers, she supposed.

"Of course," Robert answered, clearing his throat and finally acting more like the Earl he was. Cora, however, continued to smile pleasantly, as was normal for her.

Cora and Robert glanced once more at each other in their coats and hats, and gave each other one last smile before leading the way towards the front door.

As Carson opened the door, he handed His Lordship his walking stick. And then he watched the four walk off towards the paths around the estate.

Both pairs walked side by side, and yet the lord and lady of the household walked closer and more comfortably. Carson frowned thoughtfully as he observed the differences between Lord and Lady Grantham and Lady Mary and Sir Richard. It was so obvious the first couple was head over heels in love, as Carson had witnessed several times over the years he'd served them. The second couple hardly looked at each other and walked stiffly.

Would Lady Mary ever be as happy as her parents were with Sir Richard as her husband?

Carson sighed, his brows raising as he considered the question. Then he shook his head to himself before slowly turning back to the house and closing the front doors.

No, he didn't think so. Lady Mary had already lost her chance of that happiness.

* * *

The small party found themselves in one of the many familiar fields of the estate, one surrounded with woods. Cora looked around distractedly as she walked beside Robert. She observed the yellow grass, the bare trees, and the grey sky. It wasn't the most beautiful time for Downton, but she enjoyed the walk all the same. It was refreshing and pleasant, especially with Robert at her side, brushing her arm or hand every once in a while.

Robert let his hand brush hers, and he looked to his left. Cora looked up at him, giving him the most beautiful smile, which he returned happily.

"Trying to hold my hand, Lord Grantham?" she asked teasingly. Robert laughed, then glanced briefly over his shoulder at Richard and Mary following behind them. The two seemed to talk in whispers, short and meaningless comments, but they were facing him and Cora.

"It's the most innocent thing I can do at the moment," he said under his breath as he turned back to Cora. She giggled softly, shaking her head. But she stepped closer to him, allowing their hands to brush more frequently.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Cora asked quietly in a hushed, secretive tone. Robert glanced down at her before looking out in front of him again.

"Probably his newspapers," Robert deadpanned, sighing afterward. Cora cracked an amused smile.

"Perhaps. That is his favorite topic at dinner," Cora acquiesced, not really wanting to talk badly about their potential son-in-law. Robert looked down at Cora, meeting her eyes. His thoughts were brought back to the time at dinner he had caught Richard looking Cora over, and suddenly his anger kindled once again.

"Rosamund said that he spent the entire ride from the station reading his own papers rather than speaking to her," Cora continued. Robert sighed, taking her words as a distraction from his kindling anger.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Where is Rosamund?" he asked, trying to sound as curious as possible.

"She's with your Mama, trying to talk her into the idea of Sir Richard," Cora answered with a slight roll of her eyes. Robert turned to her with his brows furrowed.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," he said observationally. Cora raised her brows at him, turning slightly to glance behind them.

"Are you?" she asked, giving him a meaningful look. Robert glanced back and sighed, raising his brows and acknowledging the truth in her words.

"So you don't like him?" he asked, already knowing her answer but needing to hear it. Cora turned and looked at him with questioningly raised brows. She then sighed and looked away, closing her eyes momentarily.

"I'm trying..." she said quietly, shaking her head. "But he's just so...he's—"

"He is one ghastly pompous a—"

"Robert!" Cora cut him off swiftly, her hand knocking into his forcefully as her gaze snapped to his. Robert pursed his lips and sighed.

"I'm sorry, darling," he apologized softly. "But I..." He shook his head frustratedly. His anger could not be quelled. "I cannot stand the man. I don't know that I could allow my daughter to marry such a terribly selfish man. Not to mention his wandering eye," he vented in a hushed tone. But as he looked back, he saw that Sir Richard and Mary had stopped to talk for a moment.

"I know I wasn't the most wonderful man when I courted you, but I like to think that I wasn't comparable to him," Robert said, turning back to Cora. At his comment, she sighed and smiled softly.

"Trust me when I say you were nothing but a lovely gentleman. If you were anything like him I would not have married you," she said with a soft laugh and scrunch of her nose. Robert smiled crookedly at her adorable manner. As their hands brushed once again, he curled his finger and caught one of hers.

Cora giggled as Robert curled his finger around hers as they continued walking towards the beautiful lake, the midpoint of their walk. Slowly, Robert engulfed her gloved hand in his and squeezed gently.

Yes, he had truly been lucky that she had fallen in love with him. For here they were now.

Mary frowned to herself as she and Sir Richard resumed following her parents. The first thing her dark brown eyes saw was the closeness between her mama and papa. She was sure Richard noticed too.

The way her mama and papa leaned in towards one another as they spoke in hushed tones, their words only meant for each other, brought a strange ache to her chest. The way their hands brushed comfortably caused her own hand to twitch with longing. She knew her parents were deeply in love, and though she scorned them for their show of it, she desperately wanted that love in her own life. She thought she could have had it...with Matthew.

But it appeared that it was not meant to be.

Sir Richard looked ahead as he and Mary resumed their walk. Lord and Lady Grantham had gained some distance from them, but he could still see their heads inclined toward one another. And the way their hands brushed. He saw Lord Grantham hook his wife's finger with his momentarily before taking her hand entirely in his.

Richard frowned slightly. In the time he had been at Downton, he had come to realize that the Earl and Countess were very affectionate towards one another.

Turning his gaze to Mary beside him, Richard observed her expression. She wore a perfect mask of indifference, but she still watched her parents carefully. Slowly, Richard came to a stop, touching Mary's arm to signal her.

Mary turned to him again, her brow raised and a smile forced onto her lips.

"Another rest already?" she asked jokingly. Richard chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Your parents seem intent on going on, but I'd like to just stand and enjoy the view for a moment," he said, looking around them. The lake glittered invitingly, but the chilled weather warned anyone who passed that its depths were bone-chilling. He then looked across the expansive fields, where yellow grass danced in the soft breeze. From here he could see most of Lord Grantham's large estate, and it was quite the domain indeed.

But as Richard glanced back where Lord and Lady Grantham had been, he saw that the couple had continued on and disappeared behind a an old stone wall that followed a dirt road.

"It's getting chilly, isn't it?" Mary asked as another stronger wind swept across the field, carrying a chill from the lake. Richard turned to look back at her.

"Yes, I suppose we should head back," he responded, hoping that he had given Lord and Lady Grantham enough time to put some distance between him and Mary. He assumed their display made Mary uncomfortable, or at least irritated her. He knew that's how he felt.

Without another word between them, Richard and Mary followed the direction Lord and Lady Grantham had gone.

They slowly made their way behind the crumbling stone wall and walked along the old dirt road. The lake could still be seen to their left, and the two of them observed the glistening waves atop the lake's surface. They could smell the lake, mixed with the smell of rain already in the air.

Up ahead, a small fork in the road could be seen. Richard silently followed Mary's lead along the path, trusting she knew which way to go, and he was surprised when she suddenly came to a halt. He stopped beside her.

Looking at her questioningly, he saw her eyes fixed on something ahead of them. He turned his head and his gaze followed hers.

He felt his lips slip to a frown and he felt a wave of exasperated irritation at the sight he saw.

Beneath a tree, several meters away, stood a couple. And he had a very good idea who it was. He watched uncomfortably as the man slowly backed the woman against the tree trunk, his hands against the rough bark on either side of her. She was left trapped in his arms, but she didn't seem unhappy about it, otherwise she would have tried to escape.

Richard frowned and turned to Mary, who also frowned very deeply.

She couldn't believe her mama and papa. How could they act like this when they had a guest? They really were incorrigible.

"Why don't we take this path instead? It also leads back to the house," Mary said, her irritation obvious in her voice as she gestured to the right. Richard nodded and they both turned to walk down the path.

"I feel that I must apologize for my parents behavior," Mary said, feeling nothing but embarrassment and disapproval. "You really should not have asked for permission to accompany them."

Richard looked around uncomfortably. It really wasn't normal for aristocratic couples to act the way Lord and Lady Grantham did.

"Are they always so..." Richard paused, looking for the right word, "openly affectionate?"

Mary sighed, glaring at the scenery ahead of them.

"Unfortunately, yes..." she admitted. "You'll find there's never a dull moment in this house," she reminded him, a wry smile on her lips as she looked up at him. Richard nodded his agreement.

And with that, the two continued on their way towards the house.

* * *

Cora bit her bottom lip, her blue eyes looking up at Robert from beneath dark lashes. He stood so close, yet too far. His hands remained on either side of her head, trapping her as he leaned in only slightly, a smirk on his lips.

"You do realize Mary and Sir Richard will catch up with us, darling," Cora spoke softly. Robert chuckled, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"They've already gone on without us," he told her. At this news, Cora's eyes widened and she glanced towards the paths behind them. Robert only chuckled, finally leaning in and burying his nose in her hair, nuzzling her gently as he breathed in her intoxicating scent.

Cora huffed slightly.

"We could have handled this so much more delicately," she scolded him. Robert continued to chuckle, his lips finding her neck. Cora's hands gripped his jacket and slowly pulled him closer to her.

"Robert?" she asked quietly. His lips didn't leave her neck and her breathing deepened.

"Robert," she called again. Robert smirked as he remained silent, his lips suckling her neck and his hips pressing into her.

"Robert, answer me," Cora giggled softly, her right hand going to hold the back of his head. She didn't stop him when he pulled away from her to look into her eyes. Her fingers instead buried themselves in his greying curls.

"What if I don't want to talk?" Robert asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Cora laughed, shaking her head.

"Darling, you are insatiable," she said softly, her eyes studying him carefully. Robert laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement and mischief. Cora sighed, tilting her head as she stared up into those beautiful blue eyes. Her fingers gently ran through his hair at the back of his head. Robert closed his eyes momentarily, relaxing and enjoying the feeling. This only made Cora's loving smile grow.

Oh, how she loved this man...

As if Robert could read her mind, his eyes opened and focused solely on hers.

"I love you, Cora," he whispered, all mischief and humor gone from his eyes. His expression was serious, as if he needed to prove that what he said was very true and that he meant every word.

Cora smiled warmly up at him.

"I know, Robert. And I love you," she answered. And after a brief moment more of staring into her eyes, Robert leaned in and claimed Cora's lips. As he kissed her, pressing her into the tree yet gently holding her in his arms, Robert inhaled her fragrance. Her scent of jasmine and lilac mingled with the smell of fresh rain, and it was intoxicating.

As Robert hungrily kissed her lips, Cora responded eagerly. Her wonderful husband and love made her feel alive and beautiful. He made her feel loved and exotic.

With every kiss, she became drunk on him. Her senses seemed to be impaired, except with anything to do with him. The feeling of his body and his hands, his manly scent, the sounds coming from his lips...everything drew her to him and she couldn't get enough of him. She could have kissed him for an eternity, if it wasn't for their need to breathe.

When they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, they continued to hold tightly to one another. Robert rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he took in the sound of her breath and the smell of her skin.

"I wish we could stay here," Cora whispered, her eyes closed as well. "Forever in this moment."

Robert smiled softly, opening his eyes to look at her. She was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth.

"As do I," he answered in a low voice. Suddenly a large raindrop fell from the sky, landing on Cora's nose. She jumped, her head moving quickly away from his as she opened her eyes in surprise. Robert laughed at the look on her face. This caused Cora to laugh.

"We should start heading back before it starts down pouring. We wouldn't want to be stuck in the rain, now would we?" Robert asked, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Cora's forehead.

Cora smiled, pretending to think hard about his question.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be fun," she admitted, shrugging one shoulder and tilting her head as she smiled up at him. Robert smiled fondly at his adorable wife.

"Where has my wife gone?" he asked teasingly, his face turning to feigned confusion and distress. As was his goal, Cora giggled.

Then, Robert took her hand in his and began leading her towards the path, several raindrops beginning to land on their shoulders and hats.

With a more hurried pace, the two walked towards the house.

* * *

Mary stood at the large window in the drawing room, staring at the sheets of rain that fell from the dark grey sky. She could hardly see out into the lawns.

"Haven't they returned? Really, I'd thought both of them would know better. What on earth would possess them to be late for luncheon," Violet asked irritably from her seat in one of the armchairs. Sir Richard sat across from her and looked around the room at the group of women, headstrong women he had come to realize. He sighed to himself irritably.

"Should we send a search party?" Sybil asked from the loveseat. Everyone turned to her then glanced around at one another, wondering the same thing. Mary sighed.

"I'm sure they're perfectly alright," she muttered.

"They probably just got caught in the rain and stopped somewhere," Rosamund agreed, smiling assuredly.

"But wouldn't they send a message?" Edith asked from beside Sybil. Everyone turned to her, silently acknowledging her comment. Mary kept in her retort but rolled her eyes anyway, turning back to the window.

Then, down below, two figures suddenly came into view and Mary moved closer to the window, her eyes straining to see. And what she saw caused her brows to shoot to her hairline.

* * *

They were wet to the bone, their clothes soaked entirely through. Robert held tightly to Cora's hand, leading her quickly towards the lights of the house. They were just steps away from the house when he felt Cora tug on his hand, pulling him to a stop. Robert turned and looked at her confusedly, his free hand raised to shield his eyes from the rain.

"Cora, let's go," he urged her, pulling on her hand gently. But Cora didn't move, she only watched him, her lips slightly parted.

Rain drops dropped down her beautiful face and her dark curls fell in heavy, wet ringlets from her once neat updo. She looked up at him from beneath her soaked hat, her sapphire blue eyes watching him carefully.

"Cora?" Robert asked, turning to face her completely.

Cora swiftly stepped toward him, her hand immediately going to the back of his neck as her lips crashed against his. Robert took a small step back in surprise, but his hands immediately wrapped around his wife. And then his lips began moving against hers eagerly.

He pulled her closer to his body, their wet clothes feeling thin between their bodies.

Cora moaned into his mouth, feeling one of his hands dropping below her waist.

Sheets of rain fell around them, but nothing seemed to matter. Only their moment together.

As the need for air overcame them, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Let's go in, darling, so I can get you out of these wet clothes," Robert said huskily, his hands slipping slowly to her bottom then back up her lower back. The sensation sent shivers down Cora's spine and the anticipation she felt was nearly overwhelming.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked through the rain, holding him closely to her. "Take me."

Robert smirked at the double-meaning of her words.

And with much determination and eagerness, he pulled her to the front doors of their home.

Carson met them and opened the door on the left, allowing them in. However, Robert didn't stop in the foyer. He continued to pull Cora towards the grand staircase, both of them dripping. Carson's usually stoic face was tinted with shock.

"Carson, please let everyone know of our absence for the night. We got caught in the rain and it really was terribly chilling. I think that we shall have a bath and go straight to bed...so as to avoid any sickness," Robert announced authoritatively as he pulled Cora with him.

Cora strived to hold in the giggle she felt building in her chest as she followed Robert closely up the stairs.

Yes, they would enjoy _a_ bath—_together_.

And then...they would go straight to bed.


	20. A Convalescent Home

**A/N: Here's another chapter! This one begins the day the soldiers arrive at Downton and follows in the days after. Sorry if there's been any confusion with this. The last chapter was set during Sir Richard's first stay at Downton. Anyway, I hope this clears some things up. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

When their lives are intruded on even more so by the war, how will Robert and Cora cope? When things become even harder and change becomes more prevelant, how will they make it through?

* * *

Chapter 20: A Convalescent Home

Cora stood stock still, her eyes roaming around the great hall of Downton Abbey, her home. Her small hands hung at her sides as she observed the tables that had been set up in their once beautiful great hall. Everything, even their home, was being changed by the war. The beautiful house she had been mistress over for many years was now turning into a convalescent home, part of the war system.

Cora sighed, her brows furrowed and her full lips turned in a frown.

Robert exited the library, entering the great hall full of tables, to see his wife standing in the middle of the room. At the sound of his footsteps, she turned slightly to acknowledge him, but her gaze was still focused on the room.

Robert sighed to himself, seeing the sadness and concern on Cora's beautiful face. He knew she didn't truly want this, but she was too good of a person to refuse. Her compassion and conscience wouldn't allow her to.

Robert tried to catch Cora's eye, giving her a small comforting smile when she briefly glanced at him. But her expression didn't change.

As he stepped beside her, Cora fell into step with Robert. Looking to his left, he saw the concern and worry clearly written on Cora's face. With a soft sigh, he took her hand in his, gripping it tightly.

But as they walked through the doors, they were forced to let each other go. Before they parted and went where they were needed, they shared one last look.

One look that would be the last shared for hours. There was work to be done in the hours to come.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before all the soldiers were brought into the house and settled. But then came the difficult part: figuring out arrangements with the servants and hospital staff. Robert knew this was a tough subject between Cora and Cousin Isobel, both were such strong headed women.

Even a couple days later, the arrangements were rocky and Cora had voiced her frustrations each evening as they readied themselves for bed.

While his wife and daughters helped around the house, Robert instead preferred to sit alone in his small portion of the library, considering the changes he and Cora had watched their house undergo.

Robert let out a sigh, standing behind his desk and looking out the window at the green lawns. How long would this war rage on? It was affecting his home and his family, and he wasn't sure that he liked that. But his wife and daughters were good, compassionate people and would easily adapt to helping the wounded. They would have their duties and chores to keep them busy with the soldiers, but where would that leave him?

Robert frowned, clasping his hands behind his back as his negative thoughts plagued him.

He couldn't wait until it was the way it had been before the war...

Suddenly, the library door burst open. Robert spun around to see a very upset and agitated Cora very gracefully but angrily come sweeping into the room. A similarly upset Cousin Isobel and a grimacing Major Clarkson followed behind her.

Robert met Cora's gaze with furrowed brows and a questioning look.

"Robert, we must discuss this or I'll be driven mad," she spoke in her wonderful accent, tinged with great irritation. Robert took a quick note at how glad he was that she wasn't irritated with him.

"What is it?" he answered, looking between the three people in the room. Cousin Isobel stood to the right with a clipboard in her hands. Major Clarkson stood nearest the door, looking as though he wanted to make a quick escape. Cora stood closest to Robert, her cheeks tinted pink from her anger she was containing quite well. He could see the fire in her blue eyes, though.

"I'm not sure I quite see the problem," Isobel began, looking between Robert and Cora. Robert frowned. He knew that would set Cora off.

"You don't see the problem? You don't see that you are overstepping all boundaries?" Cora exclaimed incredulously, her small hands balling into fists at her sides. "You take over every room in the house, you bark at me like a sergeant major, and you give orders to my servants."

Robert looked down at the ground, closing his eyes momentarily as he decided to try and defuse the fire in his wife.

"Cora, I'm sure Cousin—"

Suddenly the door opened once again, and everyone turned to see Mary enter.

"I'm sorry, are you in the middle of something?" she asked.

Major Clarkson sighed in slight relief at the welcome distraction.

"We're discussing the arrangements," he answered, as if that should explain all tensions. He knew everyone was aware of the power struggle between Lady Grantham and Mrs. Crawley.

"Oh, good, because we've had a letter from Evelyn Napier. He's in a hospital in Middlesbrough," Mary said, observing the worried faces of her parents at the news, "and he's heard that we're a convalescent home now, and wonders if he can come here once he's released."

"Of course he can come here," Cora answered, her face one of concern. Major Clarkson's attention peeked at these words.

"Well, now, just a minute," he spoke up.

"There's no question of him coming here," Isobel continued, looking between both Robert and Cora. Robert looked down in exasperation and disbelief. Yes, he supposed he saw why Cora was so angry with Cousin Isobel.

"What?" Cora exclaimed incredulously, giving Isobel a confused and surprised look. Isobel didn't flinch or shy away.

"The Middlesbrough General will have their own arrangements for where their patients convalesce," she explained as if it were the simplest, most common knowledge.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Crawley is right," Major Clarkson added hesitantly and cautiously. "Downton must function as part of the official system, or it cannot function at all."

Cora stared at both Major Clarkson and Isobel, her lips parted open in shock. Feeling at a loss, she turned to look at her husband behind her, who was being very quiet. Robert's gaze lifted as she turned to him, and she saw the determined and authoritative look in his eyes. Cora felt a flicker of hope.

"Now, I think, perhaps, I should make one thing clear," Robert began, his voice firm but neutral. "Downton is our house and our home, and we will welcome in it any friends or any relations we choose." Robert and Cora turned to Isobel, who seemed ready to protest. "And if you do not care to accept that condition, then I suggest you give orders for the nurses, and the patients, and the beds, and the rest of it, to be packed up and shipped out AT ONCE!" Robert shouted authoritatively, turning away from the group to go back to his desk. The three people behind him remained quiet.

Cora felt her heart flutter as she watched her husband, a smile threatening to break loose onto her lips. She tried hold it in, but was sure that Cousin Isobel saw it as she turned to glance briefly over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Lord Grantham, for making your position so clear," Major Clarkson finally spoke. Looking to Mrs. Crawley, he cleared his throat and starts to leave, silently telling her to follow. Isobel began to turn away from her cousins, but she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, just one more thing," she spoke up, gaining both Cora and Robert's attention. "The dog."

Major Clarkson stopped and sighed in irritation, closing his eyes and looking to the heavens, silently praying for any ounce of patience he could receive.

"What should we do to stop Isis getting into the patients' rooms?" Isobel asked, smiling down at Isis.

Robert, however, didn't smile as friendly as she did.

"I can answer that," he spoke up. "Absolutely nothing."

Isobel froze, her smile falling from her lips as she looked at her cousin.

"Ah," she answered shortly, nodding and finally turning to the door, accepting her loss. She should have known Cousin Robert would side with Cousin Cora.

Cora watched triumphantly as Isobel followed Major Clarkson out of the small library. Mary then also made her leave, giving her mother a small smile and a nod. She closed the door behind her.

As the door closed, Cora smiled and let out a sigh, turning to face her husband again. He had his back to her and stood at his desk, shuffling through papers. Very quietly, she walked towards him. She observed his broad shoulders in his green army attire. Her eyes swept down his figure, taking in his behind and strong legs. Another breath escaped her in an appreciative sigh.

Walking to stand closely behind him, Cora placed her fingertips on the middle of his back. Slowly, her hands traveled down his back and around his side. With her arms wrapped around his waist, she stopped her hands on his stomach and rested her cheek against the back of his shoulder.

"Thank you for standing up for me," Cora said softly, her hands slowly moving up and down his front, gently caressing him through his uniform.

Robert grunted slightly, unsure of how to reply. He continued to look through his papers, quietly enjoying the feeling of her hands on his front and her body pressed against his back.

"It's the one time I love when you raise your voice," she added with a low chuckle. "So strong, so authoritative, so protective..." she said in a low and seductive voice, her arms wrapping tighter around him and her body pressing firmly into his as one of her hands moved dangerously low. Robert's hands paused in their shuffling of papers. His throat tightened and he felt his body really reacting to her seductive movements.

With a smirk, Cora stood on her toes, bringing her lips closer to his ear.

"I promise you, darling, I'll make it up to you much later," she whispered softly. She pressed her lips to the sensitive spot below Robert's ear. After one lingering kiss, Cora stepped away from him, her hands slowly retracting, slowly sliding over his body. With a smirk, Cora turned to leave.

But Robert wouldn't have it.

Robert quickly turned around and grabbed Cora's wrist as she began walking away. With a smirk, Robert spun her around and pulled her to him. With his strength, she came crashing into his body, but he was there to receive her in his strong arms.

Cora's blue eyes looked up at him mischievously and her full lips smirked. Her hands were trapped between their bodies, resting on his muscled chest.

Without warning, Robert leaned in and took her lips with his. He kissed her gently at first, but the kiss quickly deepened when he slipped his tongue past her lips. Cora moaned in pleasure as he blissfully devoured her. She would have collapsed from the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and desire had his hands not been firmly holding her to his body.

When their lungs screamed for air, they finally broke apart, breathing raggedly. Their foreheads rested together and their hands clutched at each other's body.

"Your promise is sealed, and you cannot break it," he told her, his breathing heavy. Cora let out a breathy laugh.

"If that was a preview of what's to come...then I wouldn't dream of it," she said breathily, her eyes closed as she strived to recover. Robert chuckled deeply, lifting his forehead from hers and replacing it with his lips in a much more gentle kiss.

With a smile, Cora opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to meet his.

"I suppose I should go see if the girls need my assistance. I wouldn't want them to accuse me of being unsupportive," she said softly, hesitantly beginning to pull away. Robert continued to hold her firmly, a smirk on his lips. Cora smiled at his behavior.

"Robert," she chuckled, looking up at him fondly. Reluctantly, Robert loosened his grip and allowed Cora to step away, but he caught her hand before she could go far.

"Don't let Cousin Isobel get to you, darling," he reminded her. Cora sighed, her smile becoming slightly forced at the mention of the woman's name.

"That's easier said than done. She can be so...infuriating," she said, shaking her head. Robert smiled comfortingly, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"Come to me any time you feel the need," he said gently. Cora smiled, nodding her agreement. Then slowly, she backed away from him, their hands remaining joined until their reach wouldn't allow it. As Cora stepped farther away, their hands slowly loosened around each other and their fingers slipped from each other's hold. Cora took another step and then only their fingertips were touching. She lingered for a moment more, gazing into Robert's deep blue eyes lovingly.

Then with one more smile, she dropped her hand to her side and turned away to walk towards the door.

Robert watched her disappear, missing her before she had even left the room.

* * *

Robert had meant what he had said, that Cora could come to him if Cousin Isobel should irritate her again, and it was days later that Cora ended up needing him. He had expected it to happen sooner or later...more likely to be sooner, though.

It was a few hours after breakfast, still quite early in the day. Robert sat in his small section of the library, his newspaper open in front of him. For once, the other side of the library was silent, and he was going to take advantage of it. He wouldn't be interrupted or irritated by the constant bouncing of table tennis balls this morning.

With a content sigh, Robert flipped the page of his newspaper. Only he and Isis sat in the library, both very comfortable. The sound of the library door softly opening and shutting alerted him of an intruder to his peaceful seclusion.

Looking up questioningly, his brows raised. There was his beautiful Cora, wearing a cream satin blouse and a navy blue skirt. The satin blouse was open a few buttons at the top, revealing milky skin, and the belt on the skirt accentuated her slender waist.

Robert stood from his chair and smiled as he watched her approach. Cora gave him a relieved smile, sighing as she relaxed her shoulders.

"It's quiet in here," she commented. Robert nodded.

"Yes, for once," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He sat back down in his chair, still looking up at her as she stopped in front of him. With a smirk, Robert gestured for her to come closer.

Cora giggled softly and shook her head at his smirk, but she obeyed anyway.

Walking to the right side of his chair, Cora perched herself delicately on the arm. As she did so, she raised her left arm to rest on his shoulders.

"What brings you to my little section of our once very large library?" Robert asked, sarcasm and bitterness apparent in his voice, but his smile showed that he was at least slightly joking. Cora smiled softly, her fingers stroking his hair at the back of his head.

"I needed a break from Cousin Isobel, from the soldiers, from the hospital work..." she spoke quietly, sighing and shaking her head. Robert frowned in concern as Cora looked away from him, her shoulders slouching slightly as if she were under weights.

"If that woman doesn't shape up, I'll banish her from this house until the end of the war," Robert mumbled irritatedly. Cora turned to look at him again, her blue eyes holding a tiredness he hadn't noticed before. She gave him an equally tired smile.

"My darling," she said softly, smiling graciously at his willingness to protect her. She raised her right hand to cup his cheek. As she did so, Robert smiled and covered her hand with his. He turned his head and pressed his warm lips to the palm of her small hand before placing it back on his cheek.

"As much as I hate it, this is how life will be for an unknown time," Robert said, looking up at her and moving his hand to touch her hip. "But we will get through it, as long as we have each other."

Cora smiled, her blue eyes slightly watery at the sentiment. Robert was not always a sentimental or lovey-dovey person with his words, but she absolutely caved to him when he was.

"Yes, and we will always have each other," Cora answered in a soft whisper. Robert nodded, and watched as Cora leaned in towards him. His eyes slipped closed and her lips met his in a gentle, loving kiss. The slow movements of her soft, full lips against his sent shivers down his spine. He needed her closer to him.

Robert dropped his newspaper to the ground, and leaning forward slightly, he scooped his one arm beneath Cora's legs and his other wrapped around her waist. In one fluid motion, he lifted her off the arm of the chair and into his lap, turning her to keep her lips on his.

He delighted in the gasp he heard escape Cora and he felt the soft breath on his face.

"I love you," Cora mumbled into his lips, her kisses becoming quicker and more needy. Robert smiled into the kisses, pulling her tighter against him.

"I...love...you...too," he spoke in between her hastening kisses. And with one strong hand, he gently cupped the back of her neck, holding her head firm as he deepened the kiss, slowing down her movements and taking her more passionately.

With a moan, Cora immediately responded. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips molded to his.

Robert's hands splayed wide against her back, and slowly moved across her slender figure.

Nothing in the world seemed to matter in that moment but one another.

They loved one another and that would get them through anything...

* * *

Major Charles Bryant walked into the library, looking around the screened off area for officers. He was on a mission.

A mission to find the lost table tennis ball and finally beat Blanchard. The man, despite being his friend, was far too cocky. Bryant meant to put him in his place.

"Bryant, looking to sabotage me in some way?" came a voice from the doorway. Bryant turned to see Blanchard, looking smug.

Bryant shook his head.

"No, I've come to find the ball you lost the other day. That was my lucky ball," he said with a joking grin.

"Why do you think I got rid of it?" Blanchard laughed, walking into the room. "I believe when we were playing that one day, it bounced over the screen."

Bryant nodded and began walking towards the screen, Blanchard following close behind.

"I don't think the family will mind us slipping in and out," Bryant said with a grin, gripping the screen in his hands. With a nod from Blanchard, Bryant carefully and silently opened the screen.

Without thinking of what he would find, he stepped through the small opening and looked up, but froze.

There, in one of the red chairs, was Lady Grantham's delicious figure on some man-in-uniform's lap, kissing him deeply.

Seeing that his friend had frozen, Blanchard poked his head through, looking at Bryant.

"Bryant, what's—oh."

Blanchard let out a laugh that couldn't be kept in, startling both people in the red chair.

* * *

Cora's right hand traveled down Robert's chest, very slowly. Robert grunted at her movements as her hand dropped lower and lower. Cupping her bottom, he lifted her and pulled her closer, higher on his lap. As she came down on him, both let out a moan.

"Robert," she moaned, breathily, against his lips. Robert smirked, his arms wrapping tightly around her once more. After a short pause, he lifted one hand from her body and gently gripped her chin, angling her beautiful face and deepening the kiss in another way. This earned him another humming moan against his mouth.

And then came a noise he had not expected.

A man's laugh.

Immediately, Cora's body froze, every muscle taught. And she pulled away from his lips, spinning around in his lap to look towards the screen that sectioned off the library.

Major Bryant saw the very beautiful Lady Grantham's eyes widen in surprise as she spun around in the man's lap, and her already flushed chest deepened in color. Very quickly, she stood up, standing in front of the man still sitting in the chair. He couldn't help the awkward grin on his face, and looking to his friend, he could see Blanchard also wore a similar grin.

But both of their smiles dropped immediately when the man that stood up from behind Lady Grantham was the very stern and angry looking Lord Lieutenant, master of the house.

"We...um...Our apologies, Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham," Bryant began, standing up straight like the officer he was. "We didn't realize the room was occupied. Did you...did you by chance see a tennis table ball in here?"

At this, Blanchard nearly began snickering again. He didn't think they had really noticed anything the way they were smooching.

"No," answered Lord Grantham in a firm and authoritative voice. "The maids come through here every day. I'm sure that if there was one in here, they would have picked it up."

Bryant and Blanchard nodded, watching as Lord Grantham turned away and put a hand on Lady Grantham's lower back, intending to lead her out of the room.

The two officers looked at each other and then slowly began slipping back through the screen.

"And for future reference," Lord Grantham called out, regaining their attention. "Do not enter any room meant only for my family. If we are to trust you men, then you must follow all guidelines."

Bryant and Blanchard nodded and then quickly disappeared behind the screen, closing it behind them. It wasn't seconds later that the two glanced at each other and burst out laughing.


	21. Red

**A/N: I can't believe how far this fic has gotten. Thank you for all of the continued support I get from you guys! As some have mentioned, we are nearing the inevitable downfall of Cobert...**

**Anyway, here's some more fluffy Cora and Robert. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

When General Sir Herbert Strutt comes to visit the convalescent home, what happens when he becomes enamored by Cora? How does Robert deal with him and Cora?

* * *

Chapter 21: Red

The house was bustling and alive, as it had been for some time now, since the arrival of the convalescing soldiers. Except, today there was a different kind of energy.

General Sir Herbert Strutt was expected to arrive this afternoon with Matthew. Strutt was a war hero and quite grand in the eyes of all the soldiers.

Having heard of Strutt's war stories, Robert himself held respect for the man and looked forward to his presence. And he couldn't wait to see Matthew again.

Wearing his green army uniform, Robert trudged up the grand staircase, intent on his wife's room. His mind wandered distractedly as he thought of all the arrangements made for General Strutt's arrival, and it wasn't moments later that he found himself entering Cora's room.

As he opened the door and stepped in, Robert wasn't surprised to see Mrs. O'Brien standing behind Cora and blocking his view of his wife. When O'Brien turned to look at him, she stepped to the side to allow Her Ladyship a view of her husband.

The sight that met Robert's eyes caused his heart to thump rapidly in his chest.

Cora's sapphire blue eyes lifted to meet his in the vanity mirror, and she smiled brightly before turning in her seat to look at him.

She wore a beautiful velvet dress, a deep crimson color. The color was one of passion and sensuality, and oh how he loved it on her.

Robert smiled at his wife appreciatively, suppressing a smirk. O'Brien was still in the room.

"That will be all, O'Brien. Thank you," Cora said gently, looking up at the woman. Robert couldn't be happier seeing the ghastly lady's maid leave the room, giving him a small nod as she passed him.

As soon as O'Brien left, closing the door behind her, Robert slowly began towards Cora at her vanity. She held her own gaze in the mirror, turning her head one way and then the other as she inspected her appearance.

"You look lovely," Robert managed to say, his eyes watching her carefully. Cora lifted her gaze to meet his in the mirror's reflection and she flashed him a beautiful white smile.

"Thank you, darling," she answered softly. Robert then watched as she reached for her bottle of perfume, removing the lid and applying the fragrance to her wrist and neck first. She then dipped the top back on the bottle, wetting the end again before bringing the top to her chest. Robert watched silently as she applied the liquid to her chest, dragging the tip of the bottle-top down the valley between her breasts.

Clearing his throat, Robert took another step closer to her, lifting his hands to rest on the tall back of her chair. Cora glanced up at him at the sound of his throat clearing, smiling softly before returning her gaze to her perfume bottle, her hands recapping the clear crystal flask.

The tantalizing fragrance wafted up to meet Robert's nose, teasing him with the sweet scent of jasmine and lilacs. With a smirk, Robert allowed his hands to move to Cora's shoulders. Then slowly they slid down to gently grip her upper arms, the feeling of the red velvet dress soft beneath his calloused hands.

Not quite having all of Cora's attention, Robert leaned down and pressed his warm lips to her soft neck. At this, Cora smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Robert, you'll muss my appearance..." she warned him. Robert smiled against her skin.

"Nothing could ruin your beauty, my love," he mumbled into her neck. He felt Cora chuckle as he trailed kisses from her neck down to her collarbone. The smell of her perfume and her own tantalizing scent mingled together and flooded his senses. With a groan, Robert wrapped his arms fully around her and buried his nose into her neck.

Cora giggled and reached up with her left hand to cup the back of his head, gently holding him against her.

"You do know that we must be there for the General's arrival, which will be any minute now," she said with a soft giggle, her eyes watching him in the mirror. Robert didn't turn his nose or lips away from her skin, but did turn his gaze to meet hers in the mirror.

"Unfortunately, yes..." he groaned, kissing her milky neck once more before pulling away and standing upright behind her. "Are you ready?"

Cora smiled and stood from her chair, nodding. Stepping around her chair, she took his hand in hers and began leading the way out of their room. As she walked ahead of him, Robert couldn't help but appreciatively watch her slender figure in that crimson red dress.

Robert smirked proudly.

He really was a lucky man.

* * *

Outside the front doors of Downton Abbey, the entire household lined up to welcome the general. As a car drove up to the front of the house, Robert chanced a glance at Cora. She looked slightly nervous, which was odd for her. With a worried frown, Robert tried to catch her gaze, but she continued to watch the car drive closer to the house. Robert sighed inwardly. He was sure her nerves had to do with the pressure of working alongside Cousin Isobel and establishing her authority in front of the General. Robert wished he had noticed her nerves earlier. He could have said something to comfort her, but now, as the car drove in front of them, it was too late.

The soldiers standing in front of the house soluted the car as it drove by. When the car stopped and the general's party got out, the men in uniform all saluted the family.

Matthew stood beside General Strutt.

"My cousin, Lord Grantham," Matthew said, turning to smile at Robert.

"This is very kind of you, Lord Grantham," Strutt said graciously. Robert smiled politely and nodded.

"Welcome," he greeted.

Matthew then turned to Cora, who stood beside her husband.

"Lady Grantham," Matthew introduced her. Cora smiled warmly, as she always did, and General Strutt returned her smile. His eyes met her exquisite blue ones, and he couldn't help but admire the beautiful dark-haired woman, his gaze lingering on her for longer than it should have.

"And this is Major Clarkson who runs our hospital here," Matthew continued, unaware of the general's interest in Cora. However, it hadn't gone unnoticed by Robert. He watched the General, a frown appearing on his lips as the man's eyes lingered too long on his wife.

Finally, after Matthew had introduced Clarkson, Strutt turned his gaze away from Cora.

"And I am Captain Crawley's mother," came the intruding voice of Isobel, who stood beside Major Clarkson. "And I will accompany you on your tour and explain the different levels of care we practice here."

Silence followed Isobel's announcement. Clarkson and Matthew glanced at each other, embarrassed of the impropriety Isobel's boldness. Robert and Cora turned to look at each other as well. However, Robert didn't seem concerned about what Isobel had said. He looked concerned, and even put off, by another matter. With a questioningly raised brow, Cora held Robert's gaze. He looked away from her, avoiding her silent question. This only gained him a frown and a roll of her eyes.

"Lady Grantham and Mrs. Crawley will both accompany us as we go around, Sir," Major Clarkson explained, breaking the moment of silence.

General Strutt smiled in interest, looking from Isobel to Cora.

"Makes a nice change from the craggy-faced warriors I'm usually surrounded by," he said charmingly. Wearing her best hostess smile, Cora laughed.

"I'd like to think that were true. Please, come this way," she invited, turning to lead the General towards the house. Robert watched with furrowed brows as the General very willingly, and even eagerly, followed Cora. Isobel also fell into step with them, saying, "There's a large recreation room—"

"I don't believe you've ever been to Downton before," Cora interrupted her, smiling her charming and beautiful smile at the General. Strutt grinned, shaking his head.

"No, though I wish I had," he chuckled.

Robert frowned angrily as he followed Strutt and the women towards the front doors. He was sure that General Strutt really did wish he had been to Downton before, if only to have met the beautiful Countess.

Once again, Robert was going to be charged with the task of keeping visiting men away from his wife.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Robert remained close to the group of women and General Strutt. Mary and Edith had joined Cora and Isobel's tour of the house, and yet General Strutt still seemed enamored only by Cora. Robert watched him carefully, not wanting the man to get too close to Cora. The General had nearly crossed the line several times, and now, as they all stood in the great hall, Strutt was willing to try again while Robert was busy speaking with Carson a ways away from them.

The group was gathered around one of the tables, several charts spread out in front of them. Cora stood to the right of General Strutt, and Isobel stood to her right. Mary and Edith stood across the table from them.

"We've listed the treatment and house schedules here," Cora said, pointing to a paper in front of Strutt. As she moved only slightly towards him, Strutt caught a whiff of her flowery perfume. The fragrance was tantalizingly addictive. Jasmine and lilac.

"The schedules overlap, but as you can see here, we've worked out the schedules and arrangements so that all staff, both of the hospital and house, can complete their duties as efficiently and smoothly as possible," Cora said, gesturing to the chart directly in front of her. Strutt stepped closer to her, appearing to be inspecting the paper closely.

As General Strutt stepped into her personal space and placed a hand on her lower back, Cora looked up in surprise. But he appeared to be interested in the paper in front of her, so she didn't think anything of it.

Robert, on the other hand...

When Carson left to ring the dressing gong, Robert turned back towards the group and saw Strutt standing so closely to Cora. He could only see red, and not from Cora's dress. No, a fire sparked in his chest and his anger blazed towards the General. War hero or not, a man could not just come into another man's house and try to romance his wife.

Finally, the dressing gong rung. Robert breathed a small sigh of relief as Cora stepped away from the General. Mary and Edith followed their mother's lead and prepared to go get changed.

"Excuse us while we change for dinner," Cora spoke, smiling politely. Robert could pick up the awkwardness in her stance and smile. She had been uncomfortable being so close to the man. "Your room is also prepared for you and Carson will assist you if you'd like," Cora finished before walking towards the grand staircase, their daughters following her. Before she ascended the stairs, Cora paused and turned to look at Robert. She gave him a small smile, and he gave her a weak one in return, nodding at her to go up without him.

Without a word, Cora obeyed and began her ascent without him.

Turning back to General Strutt standing beside Cousin Isobel, Robert frowned again. Determinedly, he walked towards the table where they stood.

"General Strutt," Robert greeted, forcing a polite smile onto his lips. The General turned and smiled as well. "I hope you've found our home and service adequate."

Strutt chuckled and nodded, turning fully to face the Lord of the house. As he did so, he caught a familiar scent, one he had just had the pleasure of smelling: Lady Grantham's perfume.

Breathing in deeply once more, Strutt smelled it once again. Jasmine and lilac...on Lord Grantham's uniform. With a tight smile, Strutt cleared his throat.

"Yes...your family is quite amazing," the General answered. Robert smirked slightly, chuckling.

"Don't I know it," he said proudly, clapping the man on the shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll join Cora and change for dinner."

At this comment, Robert was pleased to see Strutt's brows raise and his charming mask cracked slightly. With a smile, Robert turned to Isobel and gave her a nod. She smiled tightly at him in return.

And with that, Robert turned on his heel and walked towards the stairs, feeling a new sense of pride and assurance.

* * *

After changing into his red uniform, Robert returned to Cora's room as he had earlier that day. He was glad to see that O'Brien had already left and he and Cora were alone in the room. Closing the dressing room door behind him, Robert smirked and walked towards Cora at her vanity.

She was busy putting her gloves on, but she glanced up to meet his gaze in the mirror. A smirk appeared on her face as she took in his reflection's appearance.

"Mm..." she moaned appreciatively, her blue eyes dark in the mirror. "I do love you in red."

Robert chuckled, walking to stand behind her just as he had earlier. He immediately wrapped his arms around her once again, his arms holding her tightly just below her breasts, and he buried his nose in her neck.

"You know..." he said, pausing as he took in a deep breath of her scent, "I thought the exact same thing about you earlier this morning."

Cora laughed airily, shaking her head slightly. But then Robert growled into her neck.

"And I wasn't the only one with impure thoughts..." he mumbled angrily. Cora's smile dropped and her brows furrowed worriedly.

"Oh...Robert, I—"

"No, no. Who can blame a man, you are far too delicious," Robert said, pressing a kiss to her neck. "But...you can expect me to be at your side at all times tonight."

Cora sighed, her shoulders drooping slightly as she looked at his reflection with the slightest irritation.

"Must you?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Robert looked into her eyes through the mirror's reflection.

"Yes. I must protect what's mine," he said lowly, nipping at her neck. Cora gasped, jumping as his teeth grazed her skin and simultaneously his hands covered her breasts.

Robert chuckled softly and slowly backed away from her, letting his hands slowly fall from her.

Cora remained in her seat, seemingly still in a daze. Robert waited for her to recover from his sudden and teasing attentions, a smirk playing on his lips. When Cora finally did recover, she stood up and turned to look at him, swallowing hard. Her eyes were dark and her chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

Extending his hand to her, Robert gave her the most charming smile he could muster. Cora willingly took it, and with that Robert led her from their room.

But he knew that they would soon return. And then all the tension built up from his teasing actions would be resolved.


	22. Songs of Love

**A/N: So this chapter might be slightly far fetched...but there is a tipsy Robert involved so I suppose that could explain it. Also, there are a couple songs from the time included in this update, hence the name of the chapter. Side note, Elizabeth McGovern is actually a singer, so I imagine Cora has a good voice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bit of angst, humor, and fluff all in one chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

When Downton is shaken with the news that Matthew is missing, how do Cora and Robert cope? Can the concert serve to bring up their spirits as well as the soldiers'? And what happens when a slightly drunk Robert enters the picture?

* * *

Chapter 22: Songs of Love

Darkness blanketed the world outside her bedroom windows, but the bedside lamps kept her room dimly lit.

Cora hummed to herself as she sat at her vanity. She found herself alone, O'Brien having just left her, and she felt safe enough to hum a song she couldn't get out of her head.

That afternoon, Cora had been assisting Edith in planning a talent show for the soldiers, to keep their spirits up. Poor Edith had been having troubles finding talents to fill the show with. Miraculously, she had roped Mary into it. The two would be performing together. In fact, the song they would be playing and singing was the one stuck in Cora's head. Having heard them practicing it, Cora couldn't get the tune out of her mind.

As Robert walked into the room, closing his dressing room door behind him, his ears were met with the most pleasant sound: Cora's beautiful voice softly humming the song "If I Were the Only Boy". Looking up to see Cora sitting at her vanity, rubbing her creams into her skin, Robert broke into a smile.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you sing," Robert commented, walking to his favorite armchair and taking a seat. Cora turned to look at him, her head tilting her and her lips smiling softly.

"I've missed your beautiful voice," he continued gently, his love-filled blue eyes gazing into hers. Cora laughed, shaking her head at him fondly.

"You are only flattering me," she accused him. Robert smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not," he said sincerely. "I miss hearing you sing our babies to sleep..."

Cora smiled lovingly at the way his voice softened and quieted as he remembered times long ago. His eyes had a distant, nostalgic haze to them, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Why don't you join the talent show?" he suddenly asked, his blue eyes clearing and twinkling at her. "Now I would absolutely love to see that. In fact, I'd pay admission."

Cora laughed her beautiful laugh that he loved so much, and she shook her head at him as she stood from her vanity chair.

"Let's get in bed. It's getting quite late," she said, avoiding his suggestion. Robert smirked, recognizing her avoidance. But he stood, kicked off his slippers, and removed his dressing gown.

Cora was already beneath the covers and had turned off her lamp by the time he was climbing onto the mattress.

When he himself was comfortable under the covers, Cora slid closer to his body. Robert smiled down at her and lifted his arm around her to allow her to snuggle up to his side.

"If you're a good boy," she began, smirking teasingly up at him, "perhaps I'll sing you to sleep."

Robert laughed, and in one motion, he rolled them over so that he hovered over her. She giggled happily, her arms wrapping around his waist. With an eager grin, Robert reached for his nightstand and flicked off the light, bathing the room in darkness.

In the midst of the darkness came another of Cora's giggles as her husband's lips descended upon her.

* * *

The day of the concert was upon them. The soldiers were obviously very excited for the entertainment. Robert, however, couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had inhabited his heart since the call he'd received from the war office. Matthew was missing. And he hadn't confided in any of his family, except Edith, and he really shouldn't have.

Standing in the great hall and speaking to one of the soldiers sitting at a table, wearing a forced smile as he listened to the man's excitement over the show, Robert's attention was suddenly drawn towards the front doors.

Looking away from the man, Robert watched as the definition of beauty and grace swept into the great hall, gliding towards the grand staircase. Robert sighed at the wonderfully happy look one Cora's beautiful face as she unwrapped the silk around her hat.

"Excuse me," Robert said as he walked away from the soldier he'd been conversing with and moved closer to the stairs to watch his wife. Major Clarkson also moved that way, intending to head for the front doors.

"Lady Grantham," Major Clarkson said politely, nodding at the Countess.

"Dr. Clarkson," Cora greeted with a warm smile as she passed him, turning to go up the stairs.

Robert sighed, knowing that it was time he let his wife know about the terrible news. He should have told her when he first found out about it, but he had kept it from her to protect her.

Hopefully she understood that and wouldn't be cross with him.

With another sigh, Robert walked towards the stairs.

As Robert entered their bedroom, he saw Cora standing in front of her vanity, removing the pins from her hat and her dark hair. When she turned to him, she smiled beautifully and brightly as she removed her hat.

"Hello, darling," she said lovingly, setting her hat down on her vanity and not wasting another second to go to him. Walking up to him, she took his hands in hers and stood on her toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

Robert smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and Cora noticed. Her brows furrowed and concern filled her blue eyes.

"Robert?" she asked worriedly. Robert took a deep breath, preparing to tell his wife about the bad news he had received pertaining to Matthew. But something stopped him. Cora didn't smell like his Cora...she smelled like dinner.

"What is that that I smell?" Robert asked, leaning in and smelling her satin shirt. When he pulled away slightly and looked at her, he saw a blush color Cora's cheeks.

"I went to the Crawley house...Mrs. Bird and Mrs. Patmore created a soup kitchen of sorts," Cora began hesitantly and cautiously, not entirely sure how Robert would react. "It's for wounded soldiers that can't support themselves. And...and I stayed to help," she finished with a shrug of her right shoulder.

Robert looked curiously at his wife, seeing her in a new light.

"That's why you were gone for so long?" he asked. Cora nodded slowly, her eyes becoming more worried. Seeing her growing alarm and concern, Robert smiled softly.

"You really are a wonderful woman, Cora," he said, his hands squeezing hers gently. At his words, a beautiful smile broke out on Cora's face.

"You're not angry?" she asked. Robert chuckled and shook his head.

"Good. Because I told Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Bird that in the future they will use food bought by the house," Cora said, still beaming. This made Robert chuckle even more, and he shook his head in wonder at her. He couldn't imagine the grand Countess of Grantham serving homeless men in a soup kitchen, but he loved the idea of his Cora doing so. Not for the first time, Robert realized what an amazingly loving and compassionate woman he had married.

"Very well," he answered lovingly. Cora tilted her head and giggled softly. But then, she seemed to remember something and her smile fell from her lips.

"Did you need to tell me something?" she asked. "Was something bothering you, darling?"

Robert's smile fell as well, being replaced with a serious frown. Right...his reason for coming...

"Oh...Cora, I've received some troubling news from the war office..." he began, watching her carefully. Her brows furrowed and her lips parted in worry. He was sure she thought that it had to do with him. "It's about Matthew..."

Her worry didn't diminish, even though the news wasn't about him. In fact, she almost looked even more saddened.

"What? What happened?" she asked, her voice becoming higher with her worry. Robert sighed, dropping her hands and beginning to pace slightly. He felt her eyes watching him carefully.

"Matthew and William went out on patrol, but never returned. This was days ago..."

Cora furrowed her brows and frowned at her husband. "Why haven't you told me till now?" she asked, the slightest amount of hurt in her voice. Robert sighed and stopped pacing, turning to face her fully again. But he couldn't quite look her in the eye, instead finding the floor very interesting.

"I'm not sure..." he paused, finally bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "Perhaps I envied your ignorance."

Cora suddenly inhaled and she tried to pick herself up emotionally.

"I'm not giving up hope. Not yet," she spoke, shaking her head, her voice still soft and hurting.

Robert immediately stepped towards her, taking her hands in his once again to comfort and assure her. He pulled her a little closer, needing her closeness as much as she needed his.

"Nor me, of course," he spoke gently, looking deeply into Cora's blue eyes. "But I think we should start to prepare."

"Isobel doesn't know," Cora said, her voice holding genuine sadness and sympathy.

Robert sighed, looking down sadly.

"I haven't been able to reach her."

Another thought caused even more pain to Cora's heart, and her eyes widened slightly as she searched for his. He met her gaze once again.

"Have you said anything to Mary?" she asked worriedly.

"Edith's already told me."

Robert and Cora turned to see Mary in the doorway, and the two slowly let go of each other's hands. Robert sighed, turning to face his daughter.

"Has she?" he asked, receiving a nod from Mary. "Well, I suppose it was too tempting to resist."

Mary looked at her papa sadly.

"Oddly enough, I don't think she was trying to make trouble," she admitted, surprising both herself and her parents. Cora sighed from behind Robert.

"We ought to go down. It's time for the concert," she said solemnly, looking between her husband and daughter. Her darlings and loves.

"Who cares about the stupid concert?" Mary asked forcefully, her sadness overcoming her.

Robert looked from Cora to his daughter, a firm look on his face.

"The men do, and we should, too," he said, looking at Mary seriously. He then turned his gaze to meet Cora's, her body still close to his. "Because we have to keep going whatever happens. We have to help each other to keep going."

Robert looked deeply into Cora's eyes, his gaze sending a message with a deeper meaning. She looked up at him, giving him a slight nod. After a moment, she turned back to Mary and walked towards her, brushing Robert's hand as she turned away from him.

Softly and briefly grasping Mary's hand, Cora passed through the bedroom door, Robert following very closely behind her.

As they left Mary to compose herself in their room, Robert and Cora walked closely together down the hall. With a sigh, Robert lifted his hand to rest on the small of her back.

"We have to help each other to keep going," he whispered softly in her ear, leaning towards her.

Looking up at him as he pulled away, Cora gave her loving husband a soft smile and a nod.

"Of course...I love you, Robert."

Robert smiled and quickly pressed a kiss to her temple before they reached the top of the stairs.

Then, with each of them inhaling deeply, they composed themselves, preparing for a night of entertaining.

* * *

Later that night, Cora found herself sitting at her vanity once again. However, now her heart was so much lighter and filled with such relief and happiness. Rubbing her creams into her soft skin, Cora smiled brightly to herself.

Matthew was home and well. She couldn't help but think of the wonderfully delighted look that had overcome Robert's face as he had jumped up and rushed to Matthew, interrupting the concert. The scene brought a grin to her face and tears to her eyes.

Robert had been so happy and relieved to see Matthew well, and so had she. They had really come to see Matthew as part of the family.

And after catching up with Matthew, she had gone up to bed, being very exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster of the day. Robert had stayed downstairs to have a few more drinks and moments with Matthew.

With a sigh, Cora smiled and began humming happily to herself, her hand sliding up her arm as she spread the white cream over her skin.

Finished with the cream, she topped the bottle and stood from her vanity.

Just then, the bedroom door swung open and she jumped slightly, turning to see who it was.

There stood Robert in his green uniform, the largest smile on his handsome face. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him a little too loudly. Cora laughed as he stumbled slightly towards her, his grin never faltering.

"Robert?" she asked, chuckling with amusement at her obviously inebriated husband. "Aren't you going to change?"

Robert scoffed, his smile widening as he approached her in her white nightdress and dressing gown.

"I told the newly returned Bates that I would dress myself for bed," he said proudly, stopping in front of her and immediately wrapping his arms around her. Cora giggled, putting her hands on his chest.

"Has the concert really put you into such a jolly mood? Or was it the drinks you had with Matthew?" she asked teasingly. Robert pretended to look offended.

"My darling Cora!" he exclaimed. "It was a mixture of tonight's events...and your loveliness only adds to my mood."

Cora giggled as he pulled her firmly against him. With a laugh, Robert picked her up and spun her around, stumbling slightly. Cora let out a surprised shriek followed by laughter, her hands grasping his jacket tightly.

"Robert!" she laughed loudly. Robert continued to spin her, sweeping her legs around him.

"If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy!" Robert sang out, slowing his spinning. He was getting dizzy. "Nothing else would matter in the world today. We could go on loving in the same old way!"

Cora laughed freely at her husband's antics. He wasn't the most talented singer, but his deep voice vibrated in his chest beneath her and sounded lovely to her ears.

"A Garden of Eden just made for two," Cora sang to him, her laughter tinkling lightly into her words. "With nothing to mar our joy."

Robert smiled, standing still as he looked his wife in the eyes. She had such a beautiful singing voice.

"I would say such wonderful things to you. There would be such wonderful thingsss to do," he continued for her, his hands slipping down her body suggestively. Cora giggled, squirming under his teasing yet sensual touch. "If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy!" he sang loudly.

"Shh!" Cora hushed him, putting her fingers to his lips with a laugh. Robert only took her hand in his and kissed her fingers several times, making her smile lovingly up at him.

"I would say such wonderful thingsss to you," he sang, softer now. "There would be such wonderful things to dooo. If you were the only girlll in the world and I were the only boy...Now I nnnneed to get out of these clothesss."

Cora laughed at his slurred ending of the song and his sudden observation.

"Yes, you do," she said softly, reaching down to untangle his arm from her. Reluctantly, Robert let her go.

Still wearing an amused smile, Cora walked towards the dressing room. She opened the door and headed straight for the wooden chest of drawers.

As she opened the drawer where she knew his nightclothes were kept, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist once again and a firm body pressed against her backside. Oddly enough, Robert's actions reminded her of another song and Cora smirked.

Taking Robert's nightclothes from the drawer, Cora shut the drawer and tried to turn towards him, but he held her too tightly.

"Robert, let's go back to our room," she instructed softly. Robert groaned into her hair, but slowly released her and allowed her to lead him back to the bedroom.

It was sort of a long process, but Cora finally got him mostly out of his uniform. As she unbuckled his belt to his trousers, his last piece of uniform, she hummed softly to herself. This caught Robert's attention.

"Cora, why don't you ssssing for me?" he asked, his speech slurred slightly. He raised his hand to cup her cheek gently, causing Cora to look up at him. She giggled softly. An intoxicated Robert could be so entertaining. Pushing his trousers down to his ankles, Cora smirked slightly as she stood back up. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. He now stood only in his undergarments once he stepped out of his trousers.

"Put your arms around me, honey. Hold me tight. Huddle up and cuddle up with all your might," she sang, holding him more tightly and wriggling against him with a smirk. "Oh! Oh! Won't you roll those eyes? Eyes that I just idolize. When they look at me, my heart begins to float. Then it starts a rockin' like a motor boat. Oh! Oh! I never knew any boy like you..."

Robert now grinned down at her, and Cora smiled in anticipation, leaning towards him. With a show of his great strength, Robert bent at the knees and wrapped his arms around her, just below her bottom. In one motion, he picked her up, supporting her by her behind.

Holding onto his shoulders, Cora giggled as he carried her towards their bed.

With a teasing grin, Robert inhaled deeply.

"Put your arms around me, honey. Hold me tight. Huddle up and cuddle up with all your might. Oh! Oh! Won't you roll those eyes? Eyes that I just idolize!" he sang too loudly again, making Cora laugh. She quickly tried covering his lips, but he just grinned and avoided her hand. "When they look at me, my heart begins to float. Then it starts a rockin' like a motor boat. Oh! Oh! I never knew any girl like you!"

With that, Robert tossed Cora onto their mattress, watching her with a wide grin as she bounced up and down on the soft bed.

Cora laughed and watched him from her spot on the bed. Robert's grin slowly turned to a smirk and he slowly advanced towards her. As he passed his bedside lamp, he made a show of meaning to turn it off.

Watching her mischievously, he fingered the switch. Cora giggled, shaking her head. And then, Robert flipped the switch and the room was engulfed in darkness.

Cora shrieked pleasantly as his body pounced on hers in the dark, and she giggled. His hands found her curves and his lips found her neck.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him to her and smiled.

"You are such a silly man," she said teasingly and lovingly. Robert paused in his assault on her neck and he pulled away slightly.

"If by sssilly..." Robert paused, clearing his throat and eliciting a giggle from his wife beneath him, "you mean absolutely and irrevocably in love with the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth, then yes...I am very silly."

Cora smiled into the darkness, the outline of her husband's face becoming more clear as her eyes adjusted. Lifting her hands to cup his cheeks, she sighed contently. Her right hand slid over his cheek and through his hair.

"I love you, my darling," she whispered softly. And with that, she leaned forward to place a short kiss to his lips. Robert sighed as she pulled away from him all too soon.

"And I love you, my dearest darling. You are the only girl in the world for me..."

And with that, their lips met once again.

* * *

The next morning, Cora joined her family for breakfast, entering the dining room with a pleasant smile on her face and feeling very relaxed.

"Good morning, everyone," she announced brightly as she entered the room. Edith, Mary, and Robert looked up to give her a greeting smile. Walking towards the table, Cora paused near Robert's seat and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Morning, darling," she said softly, drawling in her very American accent that both heated Robert's blood and quickened his heart. Leaning in, Cora gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat at her own place at the table. Robert smiled at his wife next to him, his heart full of love, pride, and satisfaction after such a perfect night with her.

"We don't see you here often, this early in the morning," he commented. Cora looked up from her plate that Carson brought her, giving Robert a mischievous smile.

"I thought I'd get an early start. After last night, I'm feeling refreshed and quite jovial," she commented innocently, taking a sip of her coffee. Beside her, Mary sputtered and Edith gasped from across the table. Carson nearly dropped the platter in his hands, and he had to set it down with a clattering sound.

Cora looked up in surprise, her eyes moving around the table to see each of her family member's faces staring at her. Robert lifted his cup to his lips, trying to hide his smirk that he wore. Suddenly, Cora realized how her comment must have sounded. A blush crawled up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Only that Matthew's safe return has really changed the atmosphere, wouldn't you agree? Everyone seems so much happier, and it's quite refreshing," she explained, her voice quiet and embarrassed. Edith and Mary finally smiled at their mother, nodding their agreement. Looking to her right at her husband, Cora wished she hadn't. Robert smiled crookedly at her, his eyes glinting at her mischievously. He knew her secret, and that only made her blush even more.

"Well, I should go make my rounds," Edith announced, standing from her chair.

"Alright, darling," Cora said, slightly disappointedly. She had just gotten there and hadn't had but a moment with her daughter. Edith smiled apologetically and went to kiss her mother's cheek.

Then, with an enthusiasm to begin her day of helping soldiers, Edith bounced towards the door, humming softly to herself. Cora looked down at her plate for a second, her brows furrowing as she seemed to recognize the tune Edith hummed.

And then came the realization.

"Put your arms around me, honey, hold me tight!" rang in her mind, and she looked up in slight alarm. Turning to look at the door where Edith had disappeared through, Cora frowned. Turning to Robert, who gave her an odd and questioning look, Cora smiled and shook her head.

Perhaps it was just a coincidence.

After breakfast, Cora went to check on the servants' and hospital staff's supplies. She needed to make sure the supplies were well stocked and that everyone had what they needed.

Walking towards the door leading down to the servants' hall, Cora passed by a group of soldiers. They all sat in a group, most of them reading books or letters. As she passed, she gave the group of young men a kind smile. But she froze when she heard one of the young men's deep voices humming. Turning to look, Cora saw Major Bryant. It seemed the humming emanated from him.

"Put your arms around me, honey, hold me tight..." entered her mind once more, and a blush flooded her cheeks. Noticing the Countess, Major Bryant looked up from his book and gave her a charming smile. Cora could have sworn he was on the verge of a knowing smirk.

But perhaps she was just being paranoid. With one last awkward smile, Cora continued on her way towards the servants' hall.

Once downstairs, she entered into the kitchen. Cora was greeted kindly by both Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Hughes.

"Is the food from the army still well-stocked? Shall I send for more supplies?" Cora asked the two women. Mrs. Patmore turned to look at Mrs. Hughes, calculating in her mind.

"Mm...I'd say we have about two weeks left out of the storage we have now, M'Lady," Mrs. Patmore was finally able to answer. Cora nodded and smiled.

"Very well, I'll send for more tomorrow morning and the delivery will be brought before the end of next week."

The two women nodded. With a smile, Cora began to turn away.

"Oh, do either of you know where Carson is? I'd like to discuss how the arrangement with the nurses and hospital staff has worked out. Do you have any thoughts on the matter, Mrs. Hughes?" she asked curiously. Mrs. Hughes smiled at her kind and fair employer.

"I think the schedule you have drawn up fits our duties perfectly, M'Lady. And I believe Mr. Carson agrees. Everything has been running smoothly," she said truthfully. It had been so much better since Lady Grantham had taken over the house management completely.

Cora beamed and nodded.

"Thank you, dear Mrs. Hughes," she spoke genuinely. She then looked to Mrs. Patmore and nodded with a warm smile on her lips.

Turning away from them both, she walked back towards the stairs. As she did so, she passed Daisy, the young kitchen maid.

The girl seemed happy and upbeat, most likely due to the fact that William had returned safely. Cora smiled at the young girl as they passed.

And then she heard the blasted humming. Cora stopped at the stairs, her hand on the railing, and she turned to watch Daisy disappear.

"Huddle up and cuddle up with all your might. Oh! Oh! Won't you roll them eyes," drifted from the kitchen, where Daisy had just disappeared into.

Cora's eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. Oh, no...

Hurrying up the stairs, Cora couldn't stop the deep feeling of embarrassment she felt. She didn't stop hurrying until she entered the small library with a flourish of her skirts.

Robert looked up from his paper with raised brows. He saw her distress.

"Cora? What's the matter?" he asked, standing up from his seat in alarm. Cora walked directly up to him.

"Robert," she whispered, looking behind her to make sure no one had followed her into the room. "I think everyone knows about...about our...about last night..."

Robert looked confusedly at her, but then slowly a grin broke out onto his handsome face. This confused Cora.

"Robert, this isn't something to smile about. I am not joking. I am being entirely serious!" she hissed in a low tone. Robert tried to suppress his smile, nodding and reaching out to touch her arm in comfort. In response, she folded her arms across her chest and pouted her full lips.

With a loving and patient smile, Robert put both of his large warm hands on her arms and moved them up and down comfortingly. He took a step closer to her.

"Oh, oh, won't you roll those eyes. Eyes that I just idolize," he sang softly, slowly drawing her nearer to him and slipping his arms around her waist. Cora sighed and reluctantly let him pull her closer to him, her arms becoming unfolded and dropping to her sides. She looked up and naturally rolled her eyes. This made Robert smile.

"There we go," he said with a chuckle. Realizing she had followed the song's instruction, Cora laughed as well, shaking her head and letting herself relax in his arms. She brought her own hands to rest on his chest.

"It's just embarrassing," she said quietly, shaking her head.

"I'm not embarrassed. Perhaps a proper Englishman should be, but you tend to bring out the improper side of me," he said teasingly, touching his forehead to hers. Cora laughed, closing her eyes as she relished his closeness.

"Oh my. What would your mama say to that?" she asked jokingly. Robert laughed in response.

"It doesn't matter, darling. For you are the only girl in the world for me...and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life in your arms, honey, and holding you tight..."

Looking up at her sweet husband, Cora smiled lovingly. No other words were needed.

They leaned in and their lips met in a gentle but love-filled kiss.


	23. The First Signs

**A/N: So this is suuuuper short, but I could only write so much of this angsts scene. I think that what I was thinking in writing this was that it gave Jane a reason to think she was in. I don't know. I really don't like this part of the series, so expect some slight AU changes haha. Anyway, hope you like this anyway. It's the beginning of the angst to come. Let me know how you felt!**

* * *

When things in his life continue to come against Robert, how does it affect him? And how does the business of Downton affect him and Cora? What is happening to their marriage and will things ever be the same?

* * *

Chapter 23: The First Signs

Time passed quickly in the busy house of Downton Abbey. And the longer the war went on, the busier it became.

Robert sighed heavily, sitting alone in the library, still in his dinner clothes and holding a much needed drink in his hand. Nothing seemed to be going right.

Matthew was hurt and most likely never to walk again. Mary was still intent on marrying the ghastly Sir Richard. This fellow claiming to be Patrick had turned up. And worst of all...Cora had become far too busy to pay much attention to him.

Robert sighed again and brought his glass to his lips, taking a large swallow of the strong drink to finish it off. Looking at the empty glass in his hand, Robert considered pouring himself another as his thoughts lingered on his wife.

She was in charge of the servants, the hospital staff, the scheduling, the ordering of supplies, the arrangements, the entertainment for the men, the checking up of the men, et cetera, et cetera...

Robert frowned deeply, his blue eyes glazed over as he stared dazedly at nothing in particular.

Cora's duties kept her up late and made her far too tired to be attentive to him. Sure, he received a kiss here and there, but she was always so exhausted from her long day of work—work that she insisted on making for herself. In fact, tonight she had already retired without him, leaving him to sit alone, restless, and irritated in the library.

Robert groaned and let his head fall back against the chair. Deciding that he did in fact need another drink, he hauled himself up from the soft red cushions and began walking slowly towards the table with his drinks.

As he poured more of the dark liquid into his glass, he sighed for the millionth time that night.

How he wished everything would just go back to the way it had been before the war...

He couldn't wait until the war ended and everything would be normal once again.

* * *

Cora laid beneath the soft, clean sheets of her bed. Her bedside lamp dimly lit the room, providing just enough light near her to read from the book in her hands. But her mind couldn't focus on the words she read.

With a sigh, Cora dropped her book to her lap and looked to her left at the empty spot beside her. Then moving her eyes to the closed bedroom door, she got an idea.

Quickly, she set her book on her nightstand and she pushed the covers off of her body, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Forgoing her slippers, Cora rushed to the chair that her lacy dressing gown was draped over. She was just about to tie the fabric around her body when she got the idea to leave it open. Perhaps she could entice Robert upstairs with a little show of her body. She already had chosen to wear one of her fancier satin nightdresses, one of the ones that formed to her body and accentuated her slender her curvy figure. The soft pink brought a romantic look to the clothing, as well as the deeper than normal neckline. However, Robert hadn't come up to enjoy it.

With a smile, Cora rushed to her door and peered outside, checking that the hall was clear. Then she pattered towards the stairs, quickly and secretively making her way towards the library.

When she quietly peeked her head into the library, Cora saw Robert sitting alone in the dim room, facing away from her. The only light was the fire, causing shadows to dance across his figure.

With a smirk, Cora slipped through the small opening of the door and tip toed towards her husband. Stopping behind his chair, she slowly slipped her arms around him, her left arm going around his neck and her hand resting on his chest while her right hand slipped lower down his torso.

At the first feeling of her touch, Robert jumped slightly, his gaze briefly flicking to observe her. Cora smiled and pressed her lips to his neck.

"Are you coming up, darling?" she whispered softly and seductively.

Hearing Cora's words and her tone in which she said them, Robert turned to look at her once again. He met her gaze, showing her his surprised but tired expression. He could only see mischief in hers.

With a frown, Robert turned away from her and faced forward once again.

Cora's smile fell from her lips at his reaction. She hadn't expected him to act so coldly or uninterested, and she felt a twinge of hurt in her chest.

"I'm surprised you even found the time or the energy to give me your attention," he said flatly, his eyes staring at nothing once again. He absently swirled his drink in his glass.

The hurt in Cora's chest grew, and she slowly retracted her hands from him. Frowning and feeling confused, Cora walked around the chair to face him. As she stopped in front of him, she failed to gain his gaze, so she knelt at his knees. With her brows furrowed, she looked up at him, now in his line of sight.

He looked down at her, watching the flickering light of the fire dance across her beautiful features, accented with shadows.

"Robert, that's not fair..." she began, putting one of her small warm hands on his knee. "I've been busy with very important things, what with the war and the soldiers..."

Robert looked down at her, frowning deeply. His eyes held a hint of hurt, but he hid it quite well behind the emotionless mask he had practiced.

"Am I not important?" he asked flatly, his voice void of hardly any emotion. Cora parted her lips in shock and she tilted her head as she look up at him. How could he think that?

"Robert..." she whispered, the hurt very apparent in her voice. "Of course you're important to me. I love you," she whispered, emotion entering her beautifully accented voice. She then removed her hand from his knee and instead reached further to grasp his free hand. "I love you very much, darling."

Robert looked down at her. He could see the worry line across her normally flawless face, the frown upon her normally smiling lips, and the mistiness of her normally bright and expressive eyes. The only expressions those eyes held now were deep sadness, hurt, and love. The sadness was so overpowering, though.

As Robert remained silent, watching her carefully, Cora began to feel worried. Her brows furrowed even further and lips frowned sadly. She could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes and her throat tightened uncomfortably. Was he really so angry with her? Did he not love her anymore?

"Robert?" she asked softly, her voice cracking.

Robert continued to look down at her, and suddenly his mind seemed to register her appearance and the emotions on her face. A pang of guilt stabbed his heart when he saw the deep worry and sadness in her teary blue eyes. A feeling of anger at himself entered his heart. How could he have allowed himself to be the reason for her sadness?

His emotional barrier broke and his eyes flooded with worry, guilt, and sadness to mirror hers. Leaning down, Robert gently took Cora in his arms and pulled her into his lap. She obeyed his hands and followed his lead, sitting in his lap quietly and watching him.

"I'm sorry, Cora," he said softly, his arms wrapped around her firmly. "I'm sorry that I spoke to you that way."

And with that, he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Looking into her eyes as he pulled away, Robert could see that she still didn't seem convinced of anything.

Cora could only stare at her husband, her brows furrowed in worry. Had she really been neglecting him so much that he was bitter towards her? She needed to change that. Tonight.

Slowly, Cora cupped Robert's cheek in her small, soft hand. They stared into one another's eyes for several moments, both gazes full of hurt and confusion. Closing her eyes, Cora leaned in and kissed his cheek cautiously. When she pulled away, she caressed Robert's cheek with her thumb lovingly.

Robert sighed, unconsciously leaning into her touch. They considered one another for another moment, blue eyes meeting blue.

Then Robert slowly began pulling her closer, his arms tightening around her.

Cora let out a soft breath as she accommodated his intentions, and leaned in.

Their lips met in a gentle, tentative kiss. They savored the feeling and the taste of one another. And moment by moment, kiss by kiss, their need increased. The kisses became deeper and their breathing became heavier.

As Robert deepened the kiss even further, Cora responded with a deep moan. She moved around on his lap, trying to become more comfortable and have better access to his lips and chest. Her right hand held the back of his neck while her left traveled over his firm chest.

Robert groaned as she moved in his lap, and his hands came down to rest just below her hips. The thin slick fabric of her nightdress only intensified the feeling of her in his hands.

"Robert..." Cora breathed between long, heavy kisses. Robert's hands splayed across her curved bottom and he squeezed her gently, eliciting a delighted gasp from his wife.

She then began shifting in his lap again, moving her right knee to rest on the outside of his leg on the red cushion, and her left knee lifting to move to the other side of his lap. As she came back down on top of him, she was straddling him, her slender legs on either side of his.

"Cora..." Robert moaned into her mouth, his hands moving up and down her back, ending once again on her backside and holding her firmly against him.

A brief thought came to the back of Cora's mind. This wasn't right. They needed to talk things over before they just acted physically. They needed to truly make up before they made love. Slowly, Cora began to pull away, but Robert strove to hold her against him.

"Robert," she said, trying to lean away from his lips. Robert didn't relent.

"Robert!" she said again, more forcefully. With a frustrated groan, Robert pulled away from her. They looked each other in the eyes, and Robert's brows furrowed at the uncertain look in hers. He opened his mouth to question her.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on in the room.

Still holding onto Cora, Robert stood from his seat. He gently let Cora slip from his lap and helped her land softly on the ground, her light-rose colored nightdress slowly falling down to cover her long legs once again.

They both spun to face the door, and both were surprised and embarrassed to see a maid standing there. Robert recognized her immediately. Jane.

"I beg your pardon, Your Lordship," she said softly, folding her hands as she looked at him in embarrassment. Then, as if remembering Cora's presence, she added, "Your Ladyship."

Cora smiled gently, but her pink chest and cheeks revealed her embarrassment.

"I thought everyone had gone up," the maid said.

"Not yet," Robert answered, his uncertainty with his wife suddenly making him seem more melancholic than he had meant. He saw in Jane's sympathetic eyes that he really sounded pathetic.

Turning to look back at his wife, he saw the clear uncertainty and worry in her eyes. She was reluctant to be intimate with him, she had broken the kiss before Jane had interrupted them. She really didn't want him then? Something was keeping her from it. How, when he had been nearly crazy with desire just moments before, could Cora pull away from him? Didn't she miss him as much as he missed her?

Robert suddenly felt a deep grief and sadness overcome his heart.

"Cora, why don't you go up?" he said softly, reaching out to put a hand on the small of her back, but at the last moment he decided against it. Instead, he clasped his hands behind his back. Cora looked up at him with furrowed brows, her eyes carefully watching him. She looked hurt and confused. With a sigh, Robert turned away from her.

Feeling her heart crumbling in her chest, Cora turned back to look at the maid, who waited awkwardly. And with one last look at her husband, Cora obeyed. Wrapping her dressing gown around her figure, Cora walked quietly towards the library.

"I'll only be a minute," Robert called as he watched her walk away. Cora didn't even look back once. With a sigh, Robert realized he wouldn't be getting any further with her tonight. And all because the communication was rocky between them. Lately, their communication just wasn't what it used to be. Misunderstandings and lack of being confidants really had taken a toll on their relationship.

He only needed a moment to recover from her rejection and the heartache caused by his realization that his marriage was slowly slipping from him.

"Is there anything I can fetch you?" Jane asked him softly. Robert paused, still staring at the door his wife had disappeared through.

"Nothing that would help," he finally said, his voice sad and low. With a sigh, Robert turned to look at Jane. She looked worried for him.

"Never mind me," he said, fixing his suit jacket and forcing a small smile onto his lips. He then walked towards the door. "Good night."

* * *

Jane watched His Lordship leave. She had been surprised when she came in and had caught His Lordship and Her Ladyship in such an intimate position, but now, seeing his deep sadness, she was confused. Was their marriage broken? Were they only scrambling for the pieces? No, they both looked genuinely sad about their situation, whatever it was. And Jane knew they slept together each night, she had been told by the other maids.

So if their marriage wasn't broken, then what was it?

Perhaps it was the first signs of a marriage falling apart...


	24. Is the War Over?

**A/N: Here is some major angst and tension in this chapter. All hell has broken loose. Let me know how you feel about it!**

* * *

When Robert has had enough neglect, how does he respond? And when secrets and hidden opinions become unearthed, what impact will it have on Cora and Robert's marriage?

* * *

Chapter 24: Is the War Over?

During the war, Cora had done this so many times. But now, the war was over. It was finally over. And yet...nothing was the way it had been...far from it actually.

Robert felt that his life had become a landslide, with few to no survivors.

His wife was busier than ever, while he was left to do nothing and feel worthless.

His eldest daughter was going to marry one of the biggest scumbags in all of England.

His heir was still not recovered, and who could be sure that he could produce his own her?

And worst of all...

He had kissed the maid. He had been unfaithful to his wife. Not in the worst way of course, but he had kissed another woman.

Robert's guilt only fueled his anger and, while also hating and berating himself, he would sometimes take it out on Cora. His anger towards her mingled with his greater anger with himself, and Robert knew it was affecting his marriage badly.

But now...Cora was canceling on their plans...again.

"Robert, I simply cannot. Did you even discuss this with me before you gave Lord and Lady Burwood the date?" Cora was saying as Robert followed her into the library and to his desk, where some of her work had found its way. Robert frowned at that as well.

"Cora," he said firmly and irritatedly. She turned to look at him, frowning. "I spoke to you about this and you said the date would work. Or were you too distracted by the hospital to truly listen?"

Cora gave him a pointed look, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Robert. You may go without me, but you'll have to give them an excuse for me. I'm sorry," she said again, giving him one last look before walking past him, intent on the door out of the library. Robert frowned, watching her begin to walk away from him, her eyes already on the papers in her hands. His eyes swept over her slender and delicious figure, slightly bitterly though.

The last time they had even been intimate was after the news of the end of the war, and even then they had both been a little influenced by the celebratory drinks. That had been several months ago. After the end of the war, she had become too busy for him, instead intent on giving her attention to the hospital and refugees. She had been distant and less friendly in her actions. And that's when the maid happened...

Robert growled to himself. He couldn't let this go on. Every time he made the effort to spend time with her, she was busy and had an excuse. He wouldn't allow it, not this time.

Coming back from his thoughts, Robert saw that Cora hadn't left the room yet. She was nearly to the door, though.

"Wait," he demanded, frowning. Cora stopped and turned to him confusedly. In as few strides as possible, Robert advanced on her. He walked right past her and to the door, shutting it in front of her. Cora watched him with growing irritation.

"Robert," she complained, frowning at him, unimpressed. As Robert turned to her, he ended up being a lot closer than she had thought. His chest was suddenly in her face and Cora took a startled step back.

"I've had enough," Robert said, his voice low and his eyes smoldering. Cora frowned in response. "I've had enough of writing an excuse for my wife every time we are invited somewhere, just because she is busy and would rather not be spending time with her husband."

"Robert—"

"No!" his voice boomed angrily. Cora's brows raised with his voice. He rarely spoke to her that way, only when he was truly angry or perplexed. And then suddenly he was pointing a finger in her face. "You are going tonight, as planned."

"Robert!" Cora scoffed, shaking her head. "I can't just—"

"You can, and you will," Robert interrupted her again, his voice becoming quieter but just as menacing. His lips frowned and his brows pinched angrily.

Cora could only stare in shock, her lips parted.

"Excuse me? I've given my word that I'd—"

"And I've given mine!" Robert retorted. "Now go up and change. We leave in an hour."

Cora huffed, her anger growing more and more. Her eyes blazed and her heart beat quickly.

"Rob—"

"You are going, and THAT'S FINAL!" he finally yelled, his face becoming red as he leaned in towards her. Cora barely flinched. Her eyes held his angry gaze firmly, but she quickly closed her lips tightly.

Pursing her lips, Cora pushed past him to open the door. The library door flung open and she stocked off angrily, her heels a menacing staccato beat against the floor in the great hall. Robert followed her out a ways, making sure that she went to the staircase. He watched as she elegantly but very angrily ascended the stairs, glancing at him over her shoulder with a deadly glare.

Finally, Robert let out a deep exhale, shaking his head. That woman would be the death of him.

He was sure of it.

* * *

An hour and _ten_ _minutes_ later, Robert stood at the bottom of the stairs in his coat and hat. He checked his pocket watch again. It had only been two minutes since the last time he had checked. Robert sighed and closed his eyes angrily.

All of their things that they would need for the evening and the next morning were packed away in the car and covered with a tarp. Outside, the heavens let loose all the water they held in great sheets of rain. Robert was sure that the weather would only make them even later.

"What in the blazes is taking her so bloody long?" he muttered angrily, walking to the first step and peering up at the level above. Carson stood quietly near the front doors, his expression stoic and his mouth closed tightly. He had heard His Lordship's outburst in the library an hour earlier. Carson was sure that everyone in the house had.

Robert angrily slammed his hand down on the railing, glaring up the stairs. As if that had helped speed her along, Cora suddenly appeared at the top. She wore her warm black coat and a dark blue hat.

"Finally," Robert sighed, rolling his eyes and walking towards the front doors. Cora silently descended the stairs, ignoring Robert completely. Had he not been blinded by his own irritation, he would have seen the slight redness of her eyes.

Silently, Cora followed him out of the front doors and towards the car, where Branson waited with the door open. Quickly, Cora and Robert rushed to the car and climbed in.

Even in the few seconds they were in the rain, their clothes felt wet and uncomfortable.

Not as uncomfortable as the air around them, however.

As Branson climbed into the driver's seat, he immediately noticed the thick tension in the car. Lord and Lady Grantham sat as far away from each other as possible in the small back seat. With a sigh, Branson shifted into gear and drove down the drive towards the gated exit.

He knew it was going to be a long ride.

They had been driving for what felt like forever. Nothing could have been worse, Robert mused to himself.

The sun had only nearly disappeared, but the dark clouds above made it seem so very dark out. It was cold in the car, and sheets of rain crashed against the front window. From beneath them, the car made an irritating odd clanking sound. And not to mention, Cora wouldn't even look at him let alone speak to him.

Robert checked his pocket watch. And they were going to be terribly late if they kept at this speed.

Leaning forward in his seat, Robert caught Branson's attention.

"Branson! Can't we go any faster? We were already running late to begin with," he said, irritated and uncomfortable in the tight car. Branson looked in his mirror, watching Robert's reflection.

_Clank. Clank. Clunk. Clank._

Branson frowned down at the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, M'Lord. Besides the poor visibility, I don't know that the car can handle a much faster speed," he spoke loudly over the clanking and the rain. Robert frowned and nodded. Sighing, he plopped back against his seat, turning to look out his window.

"Just a little faster, Branson," Robert spoke loudly, glancing up at the chauffeur. Branson looked at him through his mirror, tight-lipped but giving Robert a slight nod.

"Didn't you hear him?" Cora finally spoke, her voice quiet but menacing all the same. She turned her head to give him a glare. "The car wouldn't make it and neither would we, possibly."

Robert frowned, a sudden sadness coming over him at the sound of her normally sweet voice sounding so sour and cold.

Turning back to the window, Robert was left with his own thoughts.

Minutes ticked by with silence between him and Cora. Suddenly, a loud pop sounded beneath them, causing Cora to jump and gasp. Looking up at Branson in alarm, Robert sat up straight and gripped the seat, his left hand instinctively going to protect Cora and hold her to her seat.

But the car didn't jolt too badly. Instead, it seemed to swerve once and then slow down until it barely crawled. And then it stopped altogether, on the side of the road.

Looking to his left at Cora, Robert checked to make sure she was alright. Cora's eyes looked down at his hand against her abdomen, and, suddenly remembering that it was there, Robert quickly removed it, clearing his throat.

"Branson?" he asked. The Irish chauffeur was muttering angrily under his breath.

"I'm sorry, M'Lord. The car's broken down, in the worst place too. We are a little over half way..." Branson said bitterly. "From the sounds of it, I can't fix it here. I'm going to have to run to the nearest village just a few miles up the road. Then I can at least have the Burwood's chauffeur come pick you up here."

Robert glanced at Cora, who now had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Are you sure, Branson?" she asked. The Irish man smiled tightly, but nodded.

"Yes, M'am. Now, if it gets too cold, there's a barn just back there that looked to be open," Branson said, pointing to the vague shape of a building just to the side of the road. "I'll be back soon."

And with that, Branson opened the car door, wrapping his coat around him tightly, and then he took off down the road. Cora and Robert watched as he disappeared in the heavy rain.

"This is just wonderful, absolutely wonderful," Robert said sarcastically, shaking his head as he stared out the window. Cora turned and frowned at him, her eyes observing him quietly. She sighed sadly to herself.

"If we would have left on time..." Robert mumbled angrily, his hand going to cover his mouth as he stared out the window. Cora frowned, anger sparking in her. She knew that was a jab aimed at her.

"Well, maybe if someone hadn't pressured Branson to go faster than the car could handle..." she retorted smoothly. Robert swiveled his head to look at her, his brows furrowed.

"Really?" he asked her, looking down at her. "Why did I need to ask him to go faster? Why were we late in the first place?"

Cora glared at him, her chest rising and lowering deeply as she tried to control her breathing. She was both so angry and so heartbroken. She didn't know whether to yell or to cry.

With one last second of angry gazes, Cora turned away and grasped the car door handle. Before Robert could protest, she threw the door open and climbed out of the car, into the pouring rain.

Slightly panicked, Robert quickly followed her lead, fumbling slightly with the door handle.

"Cora!" he called loudly as he finally threw the door open. He nearly slipped on the step down, but didn't pause long in his pursuit of his wife.

Robert ran after Cora, heading towards the barn. She had already disappeared inside.

As he followed her into the dark building, he was relieved to find it dry. The rain pounded against the roof and thunder boomed overhead, but they were in a dry atmosphere. That didn't help their clothes any, though.

Taking a step towards Cora, his foot caused some hay to crackle. Cora jumped, spinning around to face him. Seeing that it was him, Cora frowned but relaxed slightly. She then turned away from him and put a few steps between them.

With a sigh, Robert began looking around the old barn. A few old pieces of equipment laid about and a stack of stale hay was built up in the corner. It was kind of a dump.

"We should have been at the party right about now," he complained unhappily.

"Oh, yes, I know. And because we aren't there, it's my fault, isn't it?" Cora retorted sarcastically, spinning on her heel to glare at him.

"Cora..." Robert said warningly, his irritation growing. But she didn't stop.

"No, you've wanted to give me a good dressing down all day. So here's your chance! I'm just your little wife, what am I able to do about it?" she spat, her blue eyes ablaze. Robert looked at her incredulously. But then he nodded, shaking his finger at her.

"You know what?" he said, shaking his finger. "You're right."

Cora closed her mouth and swallowed. Robert began walking towards her and she took a step back, then another step and another step.

"I'm tired of this, Cora," Robert spoke loudly. "No, I'm finished with it. I'm finished with your absence. I'm finished with you disregarding my authority."

He continued to advance on her, but Cora felt angry.

"I wasn't aware that you controlled me," Cora retorted in a raised voice, stepping back even further as he got closer. Suddenly, her back hit the wooden wall, the splinters scratching against her coat. Robert didn't stop his advance. He stepped up right in front of her, their fronts brushing.

"I don't want to control you, but I'd like a say in things. But you just do whatever strikes your fancy," Robert spat angrily. "You never ask my opinion or what I want. You stay out late at hospital meetings and charity events for refugees. You spend the afternoons at hospital luncheons. That damn hospital has robbed me of a wife!"

Cora laughed sarcastically in his face, though her expression was far from amused.

"I can't believe this. Do you ever wonder why I spend so much time there?" she asked, her eyes silently challenging him. "Because I enjoy it! They make me feel appreciated and needed!" she nearly yelled in his face, on the edge of exasperation. "If you would just take a step back, you'd realize the world has changed since the war. Downton has changed. I've changed! But you! You are too haughty and all high and mighty to realize one important thing: the world doesn't revolve around you! I can't just sit idly anymore. I have interests, Robert!"

Robert frowned, stepping closer to her and lifting his arms in exasperation.

"None of which seem to be me..." he ground out angrily. "Don't you see, Cora? Everything I thought to be stable in my life, is collapsing!"

"There you go again! _Your_ life is collapsing! What about the people I'm helping? Their lives are so much worse than your posh life, _Lord Grantham_," she went on, her anger fueling her words.

"Enough!" he nearly growled at her. "I didn't mean that at all. I meant _us_! My life, is you. And we are falling apart, our marriage is crumbling before my eyes!"

"Oh? Why do you suppose that is?" Cora asked, her eyes flashing sarcastically.

"Because of _you_!" Robert yelled in her face, her taunting and sarcastic attitude finally breaking his barrier of control. Cora looked taken aback for a moment, but she quickly recovered.

"Me?!" she yelled back.

"Yes! You!" Robert answered, pushing her hips against the wall gently but firmly to emphasize his words. Cora tried pushing him off of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"_You_ are the one that spends so much time away! _You_ are the one that cancels our plans together! _You_ are the one that's become good busy! _You_ don't have time for me or our marriage!" Robert continued to yell. Cora looked up at him angrily.

"Me? What about you? You've been so distant and mean a-and..." Cora ground out, shaking her head in angry exasperation. "Do you think I want to be around you when you call me stupid and silly?"

Robert paused, at a lost for words. He had been a little cruel to her.

"Those were only responses to your neglect!" he yelled at her, his anger growing. It was the anger at himself that grew, it wasn't towards her. He knew he was only grasping at straws now.

"Robert! Do you hear yourself talking?" Cora asked, trying once more to push him off of her. He still wouldn't budge so she just gripped his coat lapels. "I know things haven't been very physical or romantic between us lately, but that's not what a relationship should be all about!" Cora yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Robert watched with growing sadness. "Marriage should be based on love and trust. That's what makes a marriage happy! But if our marriage is falling apart like you say it is and you really are as unhappy as you seem, then we must have lost something," she cried, the mixed tears of sadness and anger beginning to fall. Robert opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. How would he apologize? He had so much to apologize for.

"Damn it, Robert," Cora cursed loudly, roughly trying to shove him away again. "If you're really so unhappy, then why don't you find another woman to treat poorly? Because I'm tired of it!" Cora screamed in his face, shaking him by the lapels of his coat.

Robert's face fell at those words, crumpling slightly. He looked down at Cora, who watched him through tear-filled eyes. His mouth parted in slight shock. And an unmistakable look of guilt appeared clearly on his face. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop her from seeing it.

"Oh my..." Cora choked, her brows furrowing and her mouth opening in shock. "You already did...didn't you?"

Robert opened his mouth, wanting to say no. But he couldn't. He couldn't lie to her.

His silence was enough of an answer.

Cora covered her mouth with her hand, her body beginning to tremble and the tears slipping from her eyes.

At the sound of her first sob, Robert unfroze.

"Cora..." he rasped, trying to take her in his hands gently.

"No!" she cried out, trying to push him away. "Get off of me! Get away!"

"No. Cora, please listen. I'm sorry. It wasn't anything, it was only one kiss months ago. I don't love Jane and I haven't done anything since," he said quickly and desperately. He tried gently holding her arms, but Cora threw his hands off of her.

"Jane?! The maid?" she cried out, in disbelief. She paused for a moment, trying to take it in. Then the anger and grief doubled. "And how do I know that's all that happened?" she asked, her tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably now. Robert frowned, feeling tears pricking at his own eyes. What had he done?

"How can I trust you? How could you..." Cora sobbed, beating her fist against his chest in anger and deep anguish. Robert tried to still her fists, but she continued to shove him and beat him.

"Cora!" he said loudly, his voice cracking. He finally gave up trying to grab her fists and instead took her cheeks gently but firmly between his thumb and fingers. Cora stopped beating on him, now trying to pull her face away from him. But he held her firmly.

"Please, look at me," Robert said in a desperate tone.

But Cora didn't want to. She couldn't. Her tears fell down her cheeks even with her eyes closed in the anguish that her heart felt.

"Cora, please."

Cora slowly opened her eyes, shutting her lips tightly and staring up at him as she held her cheeks squarely. Tears slipped silently down her face, pulling at Robert's heart.

"I'm sorry. From the depths of my soul, _I am sorry_," Robert emphasized greatly. "I never meant for this to happen. I love you, Cora. I love _you_," he said, gently squeezing her cheeks as if pointing at her. Cora watched his tear eyes carefully, her heart dropping in her chest. He was so genuine and sincere. But how could he have done this to her?

"Then how could you?" she croaked, her body slumping defeatedly against the wall behind her. Robert's hand on her waist seemed to be the only support holding her up.

"I was foolish. I am foolish. I am a useless, selfish fool. I regret these past months. And these past years during the war, when you were only there to help and love me. Every time I've treated you poorly rips a hole in my chest. I haven't been angry at you, Cora. I've been angry with myself and I'm a selfish prideful bastard for taking it out on you."

Cora closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. But the ache in her chest was far too great. Had she pushed him into the arms of another woman? Had she really been so neglectful that her own husband felt he wasn't cherished by her? Is that why he did what he had done?

"I know I won't ever deserve it, but please, I ask...no, I beg for your forgiveness, Cora," he said softly, his hold on her cheeks relaxing. His hand went to gently cup her cheek as he stared down into her eyes, his expression genuinely sorrowful and sincerely remorseful.

This only made Cora feel worse.

But he had betrayed her...

Cora squeezed her eyes shut against the pain and the harsh reality of the world.

"I can't..." Cora said, shaking her head. "Robert, you hurt me. I love you...but how could you?"

Robert's heart dropped.

"Cora, please..."

"No, I need some time alone..." Cora said, finally successfully pushing him off of her. Robert watched as Cora walked away from him, her arms drawn around her. He began to feel panic rise in his chest, and with it irrational thoughts began to come into his mind.

He couldn't lose her. What would he do if he lost her? He'd be dead to the world. No...his world would be gone. He'd have no reason or need to live.

"Cora, I've apologized. My guilt is eating me alive and I have no pride left in myself. I'm broken," he said desperately, needing to hear that she forgave him. Cora turned to look at him again.

"Robert, I just found out that our vows are a lie. That our love...is a lie!" she cried, her voice raising again. "How can I forgive you just like that?"

"It was not a lie! I love you more than life itself, and this is killing me, Cora. I can't stand things to be this way any longer," he spoke up, his voice raising slightly again as well.

"I need time, Robert!" she cried out again. Robert shook his head.

"I've given you time to yourself for the past year now!" he answered loudly, exasperatedly.

Cora frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. Her tears threatened to fall again and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"I want to work this out. I want to make things better," Robert continued. "But you need to be willing as well if—"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ROBERT!" Cora burst, her anger and grief exploding inside her.

Robert fell quiet, his words disappearing from his lips. He stared at his wife, his terribly distraught and crying wife.

"This is what I mean. You ignore me, then push and bully me into things. That's not how love works!" she continued. Robert frowned deeply.

"Then have we lost all of our love?" he retorted angrily. "Because you've done just the same! Are you saying you don't want this to work?"

Cora sobbed, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"I need time," she repeated, her voice hoarse and quieter.

Robert frowned, his anger boiling once again. He had really done it this time. There was no coming back. How could he have been so stupid to have kissed Jane?

But wasn't Cora at fault as well? She had been so busy and for months she hadn't put any effort into their marriage.

"Fine...maybe time will do us both some good to figure things out..." he finally spoke, his voice low and defeated.

Cora watched him, nodding sadly.

The sound of a motor outside, roaring over the rain, alerted them of someone's arrival. The car screeched to a halt outside the barn.

Giving each other one last look, the two walked to the barn door.

Silence claimed them the rest of the night.


	25. Before It's Too Late

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope everyone is enjoying this fic. I know that the last few chapters have been kind of tense and angsty, but the end could be a lot nearer than you think. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

When things become too overwhelming and twisted, how can Cora and Robert's marriage survive? How can they forgive each other when all they feel is sadness and anger? And what does a tragic accident teach them?

* * *

Chapter 25: Before It's Too Late

It had been a restless night.

Cora sat in her assigned bedroom at the Burwoods' residence, her breakfast on a tray in front of her. But she didn't feel like eating.

Hesitantly looking to her left, Cora saw the neat and untouched side of the bed. Her heart clenched and she covered her mouth as more sobs threatened to erupt.

Biting her lip, Cora carefully picked the tray up from her lap and set it aside. Sighing a shaky breath, she leaned back against the headboard and closed her tired and sore eyes.

She had spent a better part of the night crying rather than sleeping.

The night before, after their car had broken down, Branson had been able to find someone to contact the Burwoods. The family then sent their chauffeur, Barren, to retrieve Lord and Lady Grantham. Branson was sent back to Downton, the Burwoods promising that Barren would take Robert and Cora home in the morning.

Thankfully they had been rescued from the cold barn and the awful situation they had found themselves in. They had arrived quite late for dinner, though. And golly what an awkward and stressful dinner that had been.

As the memories of the dinner came back to Cora, she felt the first hint of a headache. She sighed again, turning to look at the empty side of the bed. Slowly, she allowed her hand to fall from her lap and move to rest over the empty spot. Her fingers felt the flat, soft bed covering.

She missed him...

But he had betrayed her!

Cora swallowed back a sob that threatened to break loose. How had she allowed everything to get this far? How had she been so blind to his unhappiness?

But how could he have allowed himself to do what he did? Why didn't he just confront her and tell her how he really felt, instead of just holding it in?

Cora let her head fall back against the headboard with a thud, her eyes closed tightly.

How had her life crumbled before her eyes in such a short amount of time?

* * *

Robert stood near the front doors of the Burwoods' large home. It wasn't anywhere close to the size of Downton, but it was grand and charming in its own way.

Lord Burwood stood beside him, making small talk. But Robert couldn't find it in himself to truly pay attention. His thoughts were overrun with Cora. He was waiting for her to descend the stairs so that they could leave.

They would be stuck in a car together for a lengthy ride, and that terrified him. The whole situation terrified him. And he couldn't stop kicking himself over the whole matter.

Suddenly Cora seemed to appear at the bottom of the stairs. Robert had been staring right through her, lost in his thoughts. When he did realize she was there, it was too late.

She averted her gaze from him, her lips set in a sad frown. Her dark purple hat atop her beautiful dark curls hid her face slightly, and Robert couldn't truly read her expression. Even as Cora walked to stand beside him, though keeping a distance between them, he couldn't read her. She had replaced her frown with a smile, though he could tell it was a forced one.

Lady Burwood suddenly appeared beside her husband, the women suddenly getting a knack for appearing instantly.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'm so terribly sorry about the inconvenience of last night and now this morning," Cora spoke, her voice hoarse and quiet.

"Oh, no, dear. It's no trouble," Lady Burwood spoke with a smile, putting a hand on Cora's arm. Cora offered a slightly pained smile, making Robert feel even worse.

"Thank you for the stay and the drinks," Robert said, giving Lord Burwood as much of a smile as he could muster. The other man smiled and nodded

"It was a pleasure, as always. We hope to see both of you here again soon. It's really been too long," Lord Burwood said in his friendly manner. Robert nodded numbly.

"Well...we had best be off," he said slowly, looking at Cora. She chanced a small glance, but quickly looked away.

The other couple nodded and smiled, saying their goodbyes as both Robert and Cora walked to the car. Barren opened the door for them and they climbed into the backseat, sitting on complete opposite ends.

As the door closed, Robert looked towards Cora. She was turned away from him, looking intently out her window.

He sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

They had been driving for a while. In fact, Robert knew they were almost home. And they hadn't said a word to each other.

But the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Turning to look at Cora, Robert saw she was still turned away from him. But he saw her hand go to her face, quickly wiping at her cheek. She was still very upset. And with good reason. Robert sighed, looking down at his feet. He was a selfish, weak fool. He was a terrible husband for doing what he did to her. He loved her and he hurt her.

Looking back up at her, Robert saw her hands were now clasped tightly together in her lap. He desperately wanted to take hold of them. Looking back to her face, still turned away from him, Robert frowned sadly.

He needed to hear her voice. He needed to speak to her.

"Cora..." Robert called softly. She tended at his voice, but didn't turn. He sighed. "Cora, we need to talk about this."

There was a pause, in which he could hear Cora trying to control her breathing.

"Not now," she spoke in a whisper. He could hear the tears in her voice, and he saw her hand raise to her cheeks again.

"We must. What are we going to do when we arrive home?" he asked, his voice still gentle and cautious. He heard Cora let out a shaky sigh, her face still turned away from him.

"We go about as usual. Act as if nothing happened," she answered numbly. Robert frowned and his brows furrowed. He didn't want that at all. He wanted things to get better, not stay the same.

"So things will stay the same? You will continue to busy yourself and I will continue to wallow in guilt...none of our problems will have changed," he spoke, his voice still low so that Barren wouldn't hear the conversation, but his tone was laced with frustration. Perhaps a little too much frustration.

Cora finally turned to face him, her brows furrowed and an angry look in her eyes.

"No," she said insistently, but then her eyes softened to one of uncertainty. "Maybe...I don't know, Robert. I don't know where to go from here."

Robert looked at her slightly exasperatedly.

"Up. The only way now is up. And to do that, we need to work things out."

"But how?!" she asked in a quiet but desperate whisper, her hands opening up in her lap and giving him a helpless gesture. "How can I trust you? How can I forgive you? Robert, you've hurt me more than I can describe."

"And you haven't hurt me?" he asked before he could stop himself. Cora looked taken aback.

"Yes, I'm hurting too, Cora," he said frustratedly. "I hurt because of what I did. But I hurt also because you don't seem to care about me the way you used to. I won't make excuses for what I did. I know that I am a weak man, and that mingled with the loneliness and uselessness I felt...it ruined me. I did something I never thought I'd ever do."

Cora frowned.

"What you did was far different than—"

"No. It was much worse than what you did...but it wasn't entirely different, Cora. Both of us hurt each other and our marriage—"

"Robert—"

"And we are both still hurting each other!" Robert finished in a hushed but fierce voice. Cora stared at him, her lips parted but words not coming out. She felt more tears gathering in her eyes. He was right.

She had hurt him. But he had hurt her too in such a drastic way.

How could she forgive him of that? It made her hurt, it made her guilty, it made her terribly sad, and it made her angry. She couldn't get past those emotions, and she didn't think anything could push them away.

She needed to get away.

"Barren!" Cora suddenly called sharply. The chauffeur jumped in his seat, but his eyes flicked to the mirror to look at her.

"Yes, My Lady?" he asked dutifully. Robert watched in confusion as Cora gathered her coat around her.

"Please stop the car," Cora directed him. The man looked confused but nodded and did as he was told.

"Cora," Robert called, watching her grip the door handle and push the door open. "Cora. Cora, stop!"

Cora continued to ignore Robert, stepping out of the car and immediately slamming the door behind her. Without looking behind her, she walked away from the car. She knew the rest of way home and it wasn't that far of a walk.

As she got further from the car, Cora half expected to hear the sound of the door opening again and Robert chasing after her. But she didn't hear anything. Stopping, Cora chanced a look over her shoulder. Robert sat in the seat that she had, and stared at her through the window. His blue eyes looked confused, sad, angry...she wasn't sure. It was a mixture of emotion. But he didn't come after her. And with a frown, Cora turned and walked away.

* * *

Robert watched as Cora retreated from the car. He didn't know what to do. Looking to Barren, who awaited his order, Robert slowly nodded and cleared his throat.

"Continue on," he said, his eyes returning to watch Cora's form walking away from him. The car lurched forward and pulled back onto the road.

Robert sighed, covering his eyes with his hand as he leaned his elbow against the window. She left him. And he didn't go after her. But was it worth it to fight this fight?

Robert kicked himself the moment that thought entered his mind. Of course it was.

The first time he told Cora he loved her was worth it. The times Cora told him she was pregnant and the unmeasurable love he had felt was worth it. The many nights filled with love and sweet conversation, the quiet moments in the library when they could snuggle and read together, the millions of walks they had taken together...all were worth it.

Robert sighed, clenching his jaw against the pain in his heart.

The quiet moments when it was just the two of them, the sound of her American accent, the feeling of her soft hands on his cheeks and his chest and in his own hands, her tinkling laughter and giggles, the feeling of her lips on his...all worth it.

Robert finally uncovered his eyes, running his hand down his face and over his mouth. He looked out the window at the moving scenery as he came to one solid conclusion.

He had to do something before it was too late.

* * *

As Cora continued walking, she could still hear the car driving away. She wasn't far from the road, and she continued on her path to take her away from it.

The tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks now, her hand rising to wipe them away. But new tears just replaced the ones she wiped.

She let out a long, shaky breath. What was she going to do? Robert was right. She had hurt him. And he had hurt her.

Guilt pricked her heart and yet she also felt a heart wrenching sadness. How could he have gone so far as to betray her in that way?

Cora stared at the ground as she walked, her hand remaining on her cheek to wipe the constant stream of tears.

She wanted to forgive him. And she wanted to be forgiven.

But how could she move past what he did? It hurt her deeply. It cut her to her core.

It seemed nothing could extinguish the feelings of sorrow, anger, grief, frustration, or anguish. When they all mixed together, they became too powerful. She couldn't control them, and she feared nothing would help her.

With a soft sob, Cora wrapped one arm around her middle while her other hand went to cover her mouth.

The only thing that brought her any source of comfort was remembering the times before this terrible nightmare. Her mind wandered through those times.

She remembered the overwhelming happiness she had felt when Robert first told her that he loved her. She remembered the passion and love that followed. She remembered being so nervous to tell him when she first became pregnant with Mary, but then he wouldn't stop kissing her as soon as she told him the news. She remembered the overwhelming happiness with each announcement of her pregnancy. She remembered him holding their tiny baby girls in his large hands. She remembered the many picnics with their daughters that they enjoyed, and the kisses that Robert would steal from her while the girls were distracted. She remembered the long walks along paths on the estate and kisses they shared on hidden paths. She remembered the way she felt in his arms, warm and secure. She remembered the way his lips and his hands felt on her, cherishing and loving her.

As a soft breeze bushed her cheek, Cora swore it felt like Robert brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers, as had been a habit of his. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she remembered the feeling once again. She remembered the sound of his voice when they were alone, low and gentle. She remembered the way he sounded as they laid beside each other in bed and he told her he loved her.

The memories continued to flood her mind. And to her surprise, Cora found herself almost smiling. She could clearly remember the times in which she felt Robert's overpowering love, and when she thought of those times, she found that she didn't feel the sadness or anger quite so strongly. In fact, she hardly felt it at all.

All those feelings were being broken down and replaced by love from those good memories...and the desperate need to reconcile her love now.

Cora opened her eyes, feeling the pull for Robert. She loved and needed him, and he felt the same about her. That's how she would forgive him. That's how she would ask for forgiveness in return. That's how they would move on...

Feeling a fresh renewal of energy, Cora stopped and took in her surroundings. If she turned to the right, she could cut across the field and meet the car at the road. She'd have to hurry though.

Without hesitation, Cora picked up her skirt and began running. She had to get to him. She had to fix it now, before it was too late.

She hurried, running through the long grass. She desperately hoped that she wouldn't miss the car or Robert. She had the strongest feeling that she needed to get to him.

Suddenly, the most sickening sound filled the air.

_Crash!_

_Boom!_

Cora stopped quickly in shock as the crashing sound, followed by an explosion shattered the once silent countryside. Looking towards the road she had been running to, Cora saw a plume of black smoke raising into the air.

Her heart stopped. Robert.

Suddenly, Cora leaped into action. She ran even faster than before, her legs carrying her across the field quickly. But time felt as if it were moving in slow motion. The anxious minutes of not knowing felt like hours.

_No, no, no_, rang in her mind as she approached the road.

When she stepped out of the field, passing through the line of trees that followed the road, she nearly fell to the ground. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock and fear.

There, on the side of the road corner, was the smoking, overturned vehicle of the Burwoods. A larger truck was also smoking, but still on the road. Behind it, another truck was parked. The trucks' passengers all stood outside, yelling and running about.

"Lady Grantham?" one called to her worriedly. But Cora didn't even notice.

Her world had just imploded. Her body was numb.

Her mind screamed his name over and over.

_Robert!_

As tears fell from her eyes, a sob came in a sharp gasp, waking her from her numb state. She smothered her mouth with a hand, sobbing into her fingers, and her other arm wrapped around her stomach tightly. She clutched at her middle, feeling as if she were going to be sick.

"No..." she sobbed, staring at the overturned car in flames. The men from the trucks were desperately trying to get to the inside of the car, but the flames licked at them when they tried to get close.

He was in there, her love was in there. And no one could get to him. He was gone. Cora sobbed, stumbling on her weak legs.

The last moments she had with him were spent fighting. And now he was gone. All those memories of love tore at her heart now, as grief and anguish struck her.

He was gone...

Cora sobbed, her legs finally feeling as though they would collapse beneath her. She stumbled the few steps to a nearby tree along the edge of the field and road, leaning against the rough bark for support.

"Oh, Robert..."

"Cora!"

Cora's head raised and she looked around at the sound of her name. She had sworn it sounded like...

"Cora!" came the voice from behind her. She whirled around, her eyes wide and desperate.

But her heart fluttered and she let out another sob of relief, covering her mouth as she smiled with overwhelming relief. For there he was, running towards her from the field she had just come through.

"Robert!" she cried breathily, her legs immediately springing to action and carrying her towards him. She didn't care that her purple dress caught on weeds or that mud covered her shoes. She needed to get to him.

Robert ran towards his wife, his heart pounding in his chest. He saw the clear relief on her face as she ran to meet him. In seconds, they met in the field. Robert stopped just before meeting her, but Cora didn't stop until she was in his arms.

She ran and threw herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around him as she buried her face into his neck. Robert wrapped his arms around her in response, and he held her tightly as she clutched to him. Cora held him as if she wanted their bodies to absorb one another.

Cora cried softly into his neck.

"Oh, Robert. My darling, you're alright," she whispered, squeezing him tighter. Robert inhaled deeply, squeezing his eyes shut as he took in everything about her in that moment. She smelled like jasmine and lilac, as she always had. She felt soft and warm against him, as she always had.

"I'm here, darling," he answered softly, rocking her gently in his arms.

"When I saw the car...I thought you were in it...I-I was so—" she broke off as she sobbed softly into him. Robert continued to hold her as she cried. He reluctantly loosened his embrace when he felt her beginning to pull away.

But Cora only pulled away slightly, just enough to look into his sad blue eyes. Her hands moved to rest on his chest.

"I-I thought I lost you," she finally said, salty tears still streaming down her cheeks. Robert sighed sadly, one of his hands raising to wipe away her tears.

"Cora, I will never leave you. You will never lose me...if you'll still have me," he added softly, his eyes looking down guiltily. Cora sniffled, watching his sorrow and guilt-filled expression. She moved her right hand to cup his cheek, guiding his gaze back to hers.

"I couldn't live without you, my love," she whispered truthfully. At her words, Robert smiled slightly. He covered her hand on his cheek with his own hand and turned his face to kiss her palm. Cora answered with a small smile.

"I forgive you, Robert...but we must change. We must fix our ways, darling. We must build our trust again," she said softly, her eyes very serious. Robert nodded his agreement, his eyes tearing up slightly.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you, Cora. I promise to never hurt you like this again. I am so sorry that I ever...that I ever..."

Cora watched as Robert trailed off, his emotions getting the best of him. He looked down again, his eyes watering and threatening to spill over. Cora watched her husband sadly.

"I know. And I'm sorry for being so distant and busy, for not making time for us...for you," she answered, gently caressing his cheek. Robert turned to kiss her hand again, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I want to fix our marriage, desperately I do," he whispered as he opened his eyes again. Cora looked up at him with hopeful and loving eyes.

"We must promise to make time for each other, Robert. And promise to be faithful and loving..." Cora said softly. "Robert, this is going to take time to heal. I don't think that everything will just go back to normal. It's going to take work on both our parts."

Robert nodded slowly.

"Cora, I promise that I will not make the same mistake twice. My darling, I'm a terribly foolish man for ever..." he trailed off again, unable to speak of it without becoming too emotional. "And I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I will prove my love to you and earn your trust once again. I promise that I will love you for eternity. Even through these hard months, I never stopped loving you. I never will stop loving you."

Cora smiled softly up at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling with tears.

"And I will never stop loving you, my darling."

Robert leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers and letting out a sigh of relief. Cora eagerly allowed the contact, closing her eyes as she relished in his proximity. His touch proved that he was still here. She had nearly lost him. She could have lost him, had he not come looking for her.

"I love you, Robert. Please never forget that," she whispered weakly. She couldn't believe she had nearly let their last moments together be spent fighting.

"And I love you. I will spend the rest of my life showing and telling you," Robert said, pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. He needed to let her see the truth and love in his gaze. He gently pulled her closer with his arm wrapped around her waist and he lovingly cupped her cheek in his large hand. The entire time, Cora looked up at him and clutched him closer to her as if she thought that if she let go she would lose him. Robert smiled softly at this.

"I love you, Cora. That's why I got out of the car. I had to tell you."

Cora smiled softly at him, her eyes tearing up again.

"I'm ever so glad that you did," she said softly, her voice cracking with emotion. With another shared smile and loving look, Robert pulled Cora against his chest once again. She readily allowed him to embrace her tightly, needing to feel him against her.

As he held his wife that he loved so very much in his arms, Robert chanced a glance at the car accident on the road. The smoke still rose ominously, reminding him of the terrible end he could have met. Closing his eyes against the scene, Robert turned his head and buried his nose into Cora's hair, allowing her to flood all of his senses.

He was glad too. He was glad that he had come to his senses and had been smart enough to go after her. He would have met his end without her knowing that he loved her very, very much.

In that moment, Robert silently vowed to himself and to Cora that he would be there for her, that he would love her. He would be sure to tell her and show her of his love every chance he had.

Before it was too late.

**A/N: So I hope this was what you all hoped for. Cora and Robert have made up and are now on the path to strengthening their marriage again. I just had to change this part of season 2 because I don't know that I could have written much more angst. I really didn't like that Cora never found out about Jane, so I needed to fix that. I also didn't like that Robert nearly went further with Jane, so I needed to fix him and Cora sooner than the actual show did.**

**Also, poor Barren. He appeared for one chapter and got killed off. Oops. I didn't really explicitly write that he died in the accident, but I didn't think Cora would focus on the gruesome details when all she was in shock and could only think of losing Robert.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked these changes made to the Downton Abbey storyline. What did you think of the last couple chapters and how Cora found out about Jane? Did you like the way things played out? Let me know and thanks for reading!**


	26. Nothing To Forgive

**A/N: I can't believe that I'm on chapter 26 already! It's just been so easy to write and you guys are so supportive and motivating. Your responses encourage and motivate me more than I can tell, so thank you! I hope you like this chapter and hope to hear what you think!**

* * *

Things are looking better for Cora and Robert, but what about the one thing that could ruin them? What is it that could potentially inhibit the couple's progress back to the way they used to be? Will they successfully move past it? Has their progress taken them as far as they think it has?

* * *

Chapter 26: Nothing To Forgive

The English day was cold, winter having come into full swing. Outside, it appeared to be grey and cloudy, but the lawn still held their green color.

Cora sat Robert's desk, looking at a few papers about the hospital and refugee work. With a sigh, Cora turned her gaze to the large windows.

As she observed the view of the lawns, her mind turned to the recent matters of Downton Abbey. Matthew and Lavinia were to be married soon. Mary and Richard would soon follow with their own wedding. And her and Robert...

Cora smiled softly. Things still weren't as they used to be, but they were progressing nicely. They both seemed cautious around one another. Robert always made sure that she was well and happy, and he told her every day at least twice that he loved her. So perhaps some areas of their marriage were actually better than they had been.

And with Cora's work, like the work she was doing at the moment, they had compromised. She had promised that she would limit her work and focus on making time for him. And she had been doing very well.

With a smile, Cora sighed happily. Yes, they were keeping their promises to one another and their marriage was nearly mended.

Her thoughts still on her husband, Cora was slightly surprised to hear the library door open. But a wide smile appeared on her face. She had a good idea who it was.

Cora stood from Robert's desk chair, shuffling her papers into a neat pile. She could imagine Robert in the doorway, his blue eyes watching her and a smile on his handsome face.

"I was wondering where you had gone off to," she giggled softly, turning to look to the doorway. However, as her eyes fell on the person standing at the door, her smile fell and her eyes dimmed.

Jane awkwardly stared at her from the doorway.

"Oh, I thought you were..." Cora trailed off, clearing her throat and forcing a polite smile on her face, trying to be her normal pleasant self. It was difficult when she was sure the color had drained from her face and an anxious feeling overcame her. She knew she needed to make a greater effort if she were to avoid making a scene. "Never mind what I thought. How are you, Jane?"

Jane smiled nervously, nodding once.

"Well, M'Lady," she answered softly. Cora tried to brighten her smile, but the bitter feeling in her chest seemed to grow.

"Good. And your son, how is he?" she asked, stepping around the chair and slowly taking a few steps towards the maid.

Jane felt her heart beating nervously. What if Her Ladyship knew? Surely Lord Grantham wouldn't have told her.

"H-he's also well. He just got into school," she answered Her Ladyship with a shy smile. She nervously wrung her hands in front of her. Her Ladyship gave her a kind smile, as was always her way.

"I'm glad," the beautiful dark haired Countess answered. There was then a short moment of awkward silence, both woman standing and facing each other. "Was there anything you needed? Were you looking for His Lordship?"

Jane could have sworn that she heard an accusation in Her Ladyship's question, and when she looked at the woman's sapphire eyes, there was a glint of something that she couldn't place. Suddenly, Her Ladyship didn't seem as naturally friendly. Did she know? That would explain her manner towards her. Jane swallowed nervously and gave a weak smile.

"N-no. I can't find one of the sweepers and thought maybe I had left it in here this morning," she spoke softly, slowly backing towards the door. "I'll keep looking for it."

She quickly disappeared through the doorway and began to close the door behind her when she heard another voice enter the room from the other side of the library.

"Who was that?"

It was His Lordship. Pursing her lips, Jane felt a war raging inside her. Should she stay and listen or leave? She knew it would be rude to eavesdrop, but what if it concerned her?

She had to know.

* * *

At the sound of Robert's voice, Cora jumped and turned to the other side of the room. Robert had entered through the other door, and he wore a smile on his handsome face, just as she had imagined. But she didn't feel as happy to see him as she initially had.

Cora walked the few feet to one of the red loveseats and took a seat. Looking down at her hands, she cleared her throat. And yet, when she spoke, her voice was still very soft.

"Jane..."

Robert felt his heart stop. This was the moment he had been fearing. They hadn't been able to figure out what to do with Jane, both agreeing that they needed to handle it delicately but not able to decide how to let her go. He had promised Cora that he would figure it out...and yet here they were, Jane still at Downton and the awkward meeting occurring between her and Cora.

In a few long strides, Robert was immediately at Cora's side. He sat close to her on the loveseat, putting one hand on her knee and and the other going to wrap around her waist. Cora glanced up at him, but quickly looked back down at her hands. She didn't move away from him, though.

Robert sighed, bowing his head as feelings of deep guilt overcame him.

"I'm sorry, Cora..." he whispered, shaking his head at himself. Beside him, Cora let out a sigh.

"That's not what I want to hear," she nearly snapped, her frustration and nerves from seeing Jane breaking loose. Robert looked up in slight surprise, his brows furrowing at her.

As soon as the words left her lips, Cora realized how harsh she had sounded. Turning to him, she looked up at him with apologetic eyes. Raising her hand, she cupped his cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Robert. I meant that I've already forgiven you, and I love you so very much, darling," she said softly, her thumb caressing his cheek lovingly for a moment. "But why is she still here?"

Robert nodded and grimaced, averting his gaze again.

"I haven't been able to find a way to tell her...I hate being the bad guy, but I know that it needs to be done," he sighed, moving his hand on her knee up and down comfortingly. Looking back to her, he saw her watching him carefully. There was still a small sliver of doubt in her eyes, which he understood.

"You know that I don't love her, right?" he asked softly, leaning in to look directly into her mesmerizing blue eyes. "I know I made a terrible mistake in my actions which I will regret forever...but I never loved her. Cora, I could never love someone other than you. You've ruined me in that way. Rather, you've blessed me in that way...to know such a love..." he whispered softly, slowly leaning in towards her. Cora's breaths shortened as he came closer. "To know such a forgiving, kind, clever, compassionate, perfect, beautiful woman..."

Cora's breathing was shortened in anticipation as Robert finally pressed his warm lips to hers. Their lips slowly and cautiously moved against each other, as if rediscovering each other again. The only sounds in the room were their breathing and their lips.

Cora sighed blissfully, her hand slowly sliding from his cheek to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair. Robert took this as a good sign and he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her towards him. Following his lead, Cora leaned forward, her chest pressing against his. She let out another sigh as his body met hers and his fingers lightly played at her sides.

Cora couldn't think of a better feeling, being in her husband's arms and attentions. Except maybe the feeling of his deepening kiss.

Cora eagerly responded as Robert's tongue met hers. She moved closer to him, nearly in his lap, and Robert pulled her closer, wanting her in his lap.

Robert sighed contently as Cora slowly maneuvered herself into his lap. The feeling of her so close to him drove him mad. They hadn't truly been together for a long while, even after they had both apologized to each other. They had been taking it slow...

But as Cora's hands wandered and her kisses began to become more wanton, Robert knew where this interlude was heading, and very quickly too.

A sudden thought came to his head, somehow making it through the hazy desire clouding his mind. This moment reminded him of the time Jane had caught them in the library, when Cora had come down to beckon him upstairs after a late night. In the very heat of the moment, Cora had pulled away, frustrating him greatly. But now, Robert understood.

"Cora," Robert mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm?" she purred, her lips still moving against his. Robert groaned. Why was he trying to stop her from doing what she was doing? Oh, yes...

"Cora, wait," he said in between kisses, hiding his strong arms to push her away, if only slightly. Cora obeyed and she leaned away, looking at him curiously with her head tilted. She breathed heavily and her lips were a rosy color.

"What is it, darling?" she asked, her chest moving up and down with each deep breath. Her beautiful blue eyes held such concern.

"Cora, I don't want to force anything on you," he said softly. "If this is moving too quickly for you, if you haven't completely forgiven me, then please tell me."

Cora furrowed her brows and tilted her head more, giving him the most adoring and appreciating look with her sparkling blue eyes. Her hand slid from the back of his neck to cup his cheek, her thumb gently caressing his cheek.

"Oh, my darling," she whispered. Robert watched her closely, listening intently. He wanted her to be happy and fell loved and comfortable. "I think we have taken this slow enough," she said with a laugh, a blush coloring her cheeks. Robert couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corners of his lips. He cautiously let his hands resume raveling up and down her sides.

"If you're sure..." he began, smiling. But then his expression turned serious once again. "I just want for you to be happy...and for your forgiveness."

Cora sighed, her loving smile remaining as she stroked his face.

"I am happy. And I do forgive you," she said softly, her eyes testifying of the truth in her words. Robert sighed in relief, leaning forward and touching his forehead to hers. His hands held her waist firmly, needing to just feel her.

"Thank God," he whispered softly.

"Do you forgive me? For neglecting you?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming sad. Robert leaned away to look into her eyes, frowning seriously.

"There is nothing to forgive now. I forgave you that very night in the barn," he spoke gently. Cora's eyes shimmered with newly forming tears.

"Oh...I'm sorry it took so long for me to forgive you..." she said softly, slightly withdrawn as she looked down. Robert shook his head, raising a hand to gently grip her chin and bring her gaze back to meet his.

"_There is nothing to forgive_," he repeated fervently. "I love you."

Cora smiled softly.

"And I love you. Now..." she said, clearing her throat and shaking her head slightly as if ridding herself of the emotions. Her hands slowly moved up his chest, drawing a smirk from him. "It really has been too long, darling."

Robert felt a shock of desire course through him as Cora's voice lowered seductively. His hands returned to her hips and squeezed.

"Far too long," he growled playfully as he pulled her to him. Cora giggled softly, bringing a smile onto Robert's lips.

"Shall we take this upstairs then?" she asked conspiratorially. In answer, Robert leaned in and pressed a gentle but passionate kiss against her lips. Without another word being needed, Cora slowly moved off of Robert and stood in front of him, extending her hand to him. Robert smirked happily, standing and taking her hand in his. He then led her towards the library door, feeling giddy and utter happiness. And not only because he could finally his wife his love for her in the way he wished, but because he knew they were alright again.

In this moment, there was nothing to forgive.

* * *

From the other side of the library, Jane remained glued to her spot. She couldn't move.

Her heart felt constricted and her eyes filled with tears. She hadn't wanted to witness any of that, but she hadn't been able to force herself to turn away.

It was true. She had assumed that it was true even when he had kissed her, but now the truth was even more solidified. His Lordship loved his wife. Very, very much.

She should have known he felt nothing for her, but it didn't help the sting.

Jane sighed, stepping away from the library doorway. Slowly, she walked away from it, going back to the servants' stairs.

Her thoughts surrounded the man she had come to love and admire. He was kind, handsome, and caring. She knew he had done so much for her and her son, especially her son.

And now, she also knew that he didn't love her. That one kiss...the kindness he had shown her...it wasn't love. No, he didn't love her.

Jane knew what she had to do.

**A/N: What do you think Jane is going to do? Is she going to leave silently or do something drastic to save her heart and her son's future?**


	27. Better

**A/N: I don't know why I found this so interesting, but in the very beginning of S2E8 Cora admits that she doesn't remember her wedding day. It's really quiet and kind of a background conversation, but I thought it an interesting piece of information. So basically, that's what this short little chapter was based on. It just felt like this fic has needed a short little happy piece before everything begins to go south. Anyway, there is more to come really soon, but I just felt like I needed to post this short chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

How do others see the relationship between Cora and Robert? And how do the couple act when they don't think anyone is paying strict attention to them?

* * *

Chapter 27: Better

Downton Abbey was alive and bustling. Seemingly hundreds of servants moved about the house, making preparations for the upcoming wedding of Matthew and Lavinia. The house was in good spirits and excitement filled the halls. Beautiful decorations were being put up and the rooms were being transformed.

Robert had a perfect view of the project in the works from the gallery above. As he walked the hall, he glanced down at the busy servants bustling about the great hall. In the center of the busy work was a group of women, made up of his wife, his daughter, Cousin Isobel, and Lavinia the bride to be. Robert smiled as he descended the stairs, his wife's sweet American accent reaching his ears.

"I just hope you remember your wedding. I don't," Cora said with a small laugh. Lavinia smiled, laughing with the beautiful and kind Countess.

When he heard these words from Cora, Robert actually smirked lightly. He knew his wife and he was sure of the reason for her poor memory. He remembered that they both had been a nervous wreck that day all those years ago. As Robert smirked to himself lightly, continued down the stairs, listening to his wife beginning to take charge of things.

"We can put the presents in the drawing room against the window," she was saying to Mrs. Hughes.

"Very good, M'Lady," Mrs. Hughes answered respectfully, leaving to take care of the gifts.

"I suppose we do have to display all the presents. It can look rather greedy," Isobel spoke her opinion, as was her way. Robert looked to see Cora turn away from Cousin Isobel, making him smile amusedly. Even now, Cora had a difficult time with her.

"I can't bear the disruption we seem to have brought down on your heads," Lavinia said suddenly, concern obvious in her tone. As Robert neared the bottom of the stairs, he looked to see Cora immediately turn to the young girl.

"Don't be silly," she smiled, putting a reassuring hand on Lavinia's arm. Robert smiled proudly at Cora's obvious compassion and love for Lavinia. "You're about to become family."

And with that, Cora patted Lavinia's arm lovingly, a bright smile on her face. Then she turned away and headed for a table where some servants had just placed a long strand of garland. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Robert smiled and immediately went to follow his wife.

Cora stood with her back to him, her small hands picking through the garlands and fluffing them. She wasn't all that surprised when she felt a hand appear on her lower back and a pair of warm lips kissed her cheek, since she had seen Robert on the stairs. But she was very pleased at his touch.

Turning her head to look up at her husband, Cora smiled.

"Hello, darling," she said softly, her gaze then returning to the garland. Robert smiled happily at her obvious ease and happiness.

"Am I your darling? I thought I heard that you don't even remember our wedding day. Now why is that?" he asked in a very teasing manner, cocking his head at her as he continue to press his warm hand against her lower back. Cora once again turned to him, giggling as she looked up at him with bright blue eyes. A blush lightly tinted her cheeks to match her rosy lips.

"I was too nervous," she answered simply, shrugging one shoulder and tilting her head. Robert laughed, shaking his head and beginning to move his hand up and down her back.

"So was I," he admitted. Cora raised a brow in interest, smirking lightly.

"Oh, really?" she asked challengingly, making Robert chuckle.

"Really," he said with a nod. "I was about to marry the most breathtaking woman, making vows that would last forever, and I was scared half to death."

Cora giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"At least you weren't marrying into a family that thought you a completely different species," she said, still smiling and teasing. Robert shook his head, looking up at the ceiling and letting out a sigh.

"Sometimes I even wonder," he said on his sigh. Cora immediately reacted by pouting her lip and smacking his chest, causing Robert to laugh aloud. The noise drew the attention of the small group standing near the stairs. Matthew, Isobel, and Lavinia all turned their heads to see the Earl and Countess laughing together, his hand on her back.

Isobel and Matthew were able to look away, but Lavinia's interest was caught. Her eyes remained on the couple even as Isobel began to lead her away.

Cora continued to chuckle softly as she turned back to the garland, resuming her fluffing of the boughs.

"Our marriage as changed drastically since then," she commented softly, a pleased smile on her lips. Robert nodded, his hand continuing to move slowly up and down the curve of her back.

"Yes, It has. And definitely for the better," he said gently, watching her beautiful face as she concentrated on the flower and pine arrangement of the garland. She turned once again to look at him, this time abandoning the garland and completely facing him. His hand remained on her back and his arm curled around her waist, though a safe distance remained between them.

"Yes," she said in a whisper, a very relaxed and happy smile on her full lips. "It has been so much better."

Robert smiled at the hidden deeper meaning in Cora's words, and he desperately wished they were alone so he could kiss her properly. Instead, he opted to take her hand with his free hand. He brought their hands to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss on her knuckle, bringing a sweet and adoring sigh from her lips.

They didn't need the words to be spoken, not while in a busy and full room. No, their eyes held the message clearly.

Even Lavinia could see it. As she and Isobel walked by Lord and Lady Grantham, Lavinia couldn't help but stare. The couple's gazes held so much love and the way Lord Grantham seemed to have the need to have constant contact with Lady Grantham...it was all so sweet.

Lavinia sighed. She hoped that she and Matthew would be just like that when they were Lord and Lady Grantham's age. Perhaps being around the older couple would give her some pointers.

Because she wanted to have a marriage like theirs. A marriage of trust. A marriage of friendship. A marriage of obvious affection and adoration.

And a marriage of love.


	28. Make Everything Better

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I'm going to be on a road trip for the next week and a half, so I won't be able to update. But I wanted to give you guys one more chapter before I leave, so I hope you like this! Let me know what you think and how you feel about it!**

* * *

What happens when Sybil announces her plans to go to Ireland and marry Branson? How do Cora and Robert react? How can they help each other and try to help Sybil see reason? How can they make everything better?

* * *

Chapter 28: Make Everything Better

Robert opened the dressing room door without a warning, and walked into Cora's room...or their room as it had come to be over the course of their marriage.

"Hello, darling," came the loveliest voice in greeting. Robert smiled as his eyes landed on the most beautiful creature. She sat at the vanity, dressed in a satiny red evening dress—one his favorite colors on her. Her dark curls were drawn up and pinned in an elegant style. And her bright sapphire eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror.

But then suddenly a grim figure seemed to loom over Cora. Robert frowned as he glanced at Miss O'Brien, who was clasping a necklace around Cora's creamy slender neck.

He nearly let out a frustrated groan. And then a sudden realization hit him. He now understood why he loathed the woman so strongly. She was always there when all he wanted was to be with his wife. He wanted to kiss Cora, but there stood O'Brien. He wanted to tell her of his love for her, but there was O'Brien. He wanted to ravish her with love...but there was O'Brien.

But what could possibly be wrong with a compliment?

"You look ravishing," he said softly, a smile forming on his lips as he turned his gaze to Cora.

At Robert's less than appropriate words, Cora felt her neck and cheeks become warm, not needing to look at herself in the mirror to know she was blushing. Glancing at O'Brien to gauge the lady's maid's reaction, Cora let a small embarrassed smile appear on her full lips. O'Brien merely acted as if she had heard nothing, turning to retrieve the clothes Cora had changed out of.

"Will that be all, M'Lady?" she asked. Cora smiled and nodded, dismissing the poor woman who had to witness such awkward situations when it came to her and Robert.

As O'Brien left the room, closing the door behind her, Robert let out a relieved sigh and immediately walked to stand behind Cora. His hands went to her shoulders and he bent down to kiss her cheek.

Cora tilted her cheek towards him, a pleased smile on her lips. Robert heard her softly hum as his lips met her skin, and he smiled into the kiss. His lips lingered longer than necessary, and Cora giggled softly. She moved away slightly so that she could stand, and only then did Robert pull away from her, a smirk on his lips.

Cora stood from her chair and turned to face him, tilting her head and giving him a crooked smile as he made a show of looking her figure over very appreciatively. He let out a content sigh as his eyes rose to meet hers once again.

"Absolutely ravishing," he repeated, his voice soft and gentle as he reached out to take her hands in his, guiding her around the chair and pulling her closer to him. Cora chuckled softly, looking down at the red material covering her body.

"What do you think of the dress?" she asked innocently, wiggling her hips slightly to showcase the red fabric. Robert smirked and leaned forward to kiss her lips, surprising her slightly but pleasing her greatly. She sighed into the kiss as his lips lingered on hers.

Slowly, Robert broke the kiss and pulled away. Still quite close to her, he smiled down at her, taking in her appearance once again. He hummed appreciatively. Then Cora saw his smile turn into a smirk, making her heart flutter excitedly.

"It looks very beautiful on you, darling," he said, leaning in slightly, his smirk deepening. When he spoke, his voice was low. "But...I can't wait to take it off and see the beauty beneath it."

Cora felt a blush color her cheeks and she looked down embarrassedly, shaking her head as she smiled. Robert chuckled, feeling a glad feeling fill his heart. He was proud and so very happy that he could still affect her so easily in this way. She did the same to him just as easily.

"Let's go down before something prevents us from doing so," Cora chuckled softly, her blush still prevalent. Robert laughed and allowed her to take his hand and lead him to the door.

"Alright, but you must know that it will be extremely difficult to concentrate on anything else this evening, my dear," he said, squeezing her hand gently. Cora turned to look at him as she opened the bedroom door with her free hand. She smiled brightly, her eyes teasingly but appreciatively sweeping over the length of his body, much in the same manner he had done with her. Robert smirked in response to the playful smirk that appeared on Cora's full lips.

"Mmm..." she hummed, her eyes finally returning to his. "Very difficult indeed."

With that, the two went down together.

* * *

True to their words, the evening seemed to drag on as thoughts of their future activities filled their minds, even while surrounded by guests.

In the drawing room, Cora sat across from Lavinia, trying to listen to the wonderful girl. But her mind just couldn't focus on anything other than the tall handsome man leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. Being a very wonderful hostess, Cora was usually able to put aside her thoughts of her husband in order to entertain her guests.

But sometimes, it just became too much. Sometimes she slipped up, though rarely her guests were aware of it. This was one of those rare times.

Lavinia watched the beautiful dark haired Countess sitting across from her. Lady Grantham, who had been conversing with her, had suddenly become very distracted. She couldn't keep her attention on Lavinia, and her gaze had often wandered to stare at something behind Lavinia.

Lavinia had a good idea of who Lady Grantham had been glancing at and eventually staring at all evening.

Quietly, a small smile slowly appearing her face, Lavinia watched Lady Grantham. Then, she turned to see the person that held the beautiful woman's attention.

Lord Grantham stood with Matthew near the crackling fire. The Earl leaned on his arm against the mantle while his other hand rested on his hip. He and Matthew seemed deep in conversation, allowing Lady Grantham to secretly admire.

And then, Lord Grantham suddenly did something very un-Earllike.

A smile slowly appeared on Lord Grantham's face, as of he could feel Lady Grantham's gaze on him, and after a moment he turned to look at his wife while Matthew looked into the fire. His blue eyes were alight with mischief and he smirked slightly as he winked at Lady Grantham.

This brought an amused smile to Lavinia's lips and she turned to see Lady Grantham quickly turning away from her husband.

The Countess looked down in slight embarrassment, having been caught staring by her husband. A soft blush colored her cheeks, and when she lifted her eyes to meet Lavinia's once again she wore a pleased but bashful smile.

"I'm sorry, dear," she spoke softly before diving right back into conversation. "I'm so very glad that you're pleased with the decorations..."

Lavinia continued to listen to Lady Grantham, but she couldn't help the amusement that danced in her eyes. She found it so incredibly sweet and exciting that Lord Grantham could still have the effect that he did on his wife. They were obviously in love. She greatly admired their love and affection, despite the seeming impropriety of it all. She hoped that she and Matthew would be that way.

Cora continued to speak with Lavinia, forcing herself to focus on the conversations. She only allowed herself a ew glanced in Robert's direction. He was just too handsome for his own good.

But Cora's attention was fully drawn to him when she heard him loudly ask, "Yes?"

Turning to the doorway, Cora saw Tom Branson in an old and worn suit. Immediately, something didn't seem right and Cora's stomach clenched nervously.

She knew, by the way Robert's posture and demeanor had changed, that tonight would not be going as planned...

* * *

The next morning, Cora stood alone at one of the tables in the great hall. The servants had just brought in a wonderful gramophone and set it on the table, where she now stood. Normally, she would be excited to use the contraption, but today her mind was reeling and her heart was heavy.

Her baby girl had released a bomb on the entire family the night before, announcing she was going to leave and marry the chauffeur. How could Cora not be extremely worried and solemn?

As she stood in front of the gramophone, Cora raised her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. She couldn't stifle the action. The news had made it impossible to rest during the night, especially since Cora had spent most of it calming Robert down.

Cora sighed and closed her tired eyes for a moment as her mind returned to the night before. Robert had been so very angry.

But she couldn't think of any of last night without her anxiety and stress level increasing to an overwhelming height. Cora forced her eyes open and mentally shook herself. She needed a distraction, she couldn't handle the thoughts of Sybil and Branson any longer.

With a new purpose, Cora looked at the gramophone in front of her. A small stack of large square covers laid near the contraption, and Cora reached out to take the top one. From the square sleeve, she removed a disk and set it on the gramophone.

As she set the sleeve back on the table, music began playing statically. It was a soft and slow piece, one that she vaguely recognized but couldn't name. Sighing, Cora let the sound of the music envelop and calm her.

Robert could hear the first string of notes as he descended the stairs, interrupting his thoughts plagued with the new dilemma he and his family were now faced with.

Slightly curious, Robert looked towards the source of the melody, and he saw his beautiful wife standing silently in front of a large gramophone. She leaned against the table, slightly slouched in a defeated and exhausted posture. Robert sighed sadly. He knew that Sybil running away to marry the chauffeur had hit her hard, and he knew that his reaction probably hadn't helped any. He had been uncontrollably angry when they went to their room together. And she had been the one to calm him, as she always was.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Robert quietly walked towards Cora, frowning in concern at her tired figure. As he reached her, he didn't announce his arrival. Instead, he put his large warm hands on her shoulders, causing her to tense in surprise. But as he slowly moved his hands down her arms, she relaxed.

Cora knew that touch anywhere, and she sighed at the comfort and warmth it brought her. Turning to look over her shoulder at her loving husband, Cora gave him a small, weak smile. She still leaned against the table, both of her arms supporting her tired body.

"Lavinia's cousins have sent this for the wedding," she explained softly, lazily gesturing to the gramophone. Robert smiled and continued to run his hands up and down her arms.

"What a wonderful gift," he commented, though he really wished to talk about her and her wellbeing. With a small smile in agreement to his words, Cora turned back to face the contraption playing such gentle, relaxing music.

Robert frowned in concern and moved in a little closer, his front nearly touching her back. He continued to run his hands up and down her arms comfortingly. He felt Cora relaxing beneath him, but he also heard her sigh of discontent and sadness.

With an inward sigh, Robert realized he wasn't going to get anything out of Cora. She really didn't seem to feel like talking. But she needed his help, he could see that. He needed to make everything better for her.

As he thought of other ways to comfort Cora, the slow music slipped into his mind. He knew what to do.

Slowly, as gently as the music, Robert moved his hands up her arms to grip her shoulders. He turned Cora to face him, ignoring the questioning look she gave him. Without a word, Robert took her left hand in his right and he placed it on his shoulder, holding it there securely. He then reached down to take her right hand, lacing their fingers around one another. His right hand finally slipped to her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

And then, fitting together perfectly, Robert began leading them in a slow, very informal dance. But he could feel Cora relaxing in his arms.

Cora sighed, a small smile finally appearing on her lips as she relaxed against Robert, moving with him in the slow dance. They were standing too close together for propriety, but she didn't care. In fact, she relished the proximity. With another content sigh, Cora closed her eyes and leaned into Robert, resting her head against his chest.

Robert smiled, resting his chin on top of her head affectionately. When he heard another soft sigh escape Cora's lips, he knew she was ready to talk.

"Robert..." she began, his name sounding heavenly in her sweet and American accent. "We have to talk to Sybil this morning. She can't avoid us forever, and we can't do the same to her."

Robert sighed, nodding gently against her head. As if acting on a second thought, he nuzzled her dark curls, inhaling the comforting scent of his Cora.

"I know, but I fear there isn't much we can say that will change that stubborn girl's mind," he answered, withholding his frustration from his tone. At these words, Cora lifted her head, causing him to life his with a disappointed frown. She looked up at him very seriously.

"Robert, you must talk to her. You are her father," she said insistently and almost pleadingly. Robert sighed, shaking her head at her and raising his brows.

"She won't listen," he warned her. But Cora wouldn't have it.

"But we must try," she replied immediately, her eyes full of concern for her daughter. Looking down into those sad blue eyes that should be bright with happiness, Robert knew he had to try. For Cora and for Sybil.

"Alright, darling," he whispered, nodding slightly. Cora let out a relieved sigh.

"Will you do it now?" she asked almost immediately, very eager to set things straight. Robert patiently shook his head.

"No. I will do it after this dance," he replied. Cora furrowed her brows confusedly, her lips parting slightly. She really was adorable and this made Robert smile softly down at her. "I just want a quiet, relaxing moment with my wife in my arms."

At these words, Cora smiled lovingly up at him. He really was such a loving, devoted man. And she loved him so very much.

Welcoming the comfortable silence between them, Cora leaned forward and placed her head against his chest once again. Robert happily resumed his position as well, resting his chin atop her dark curls.

Neither wanted the moment to end, not when everything in that one moment felt better.

* * *

Mary and Lavinia walked down the grand staircase, and immediately the sounds of soft music reached their ears. They stopped their quiet conversation and looked up curiously. What they saw brought them both to a slow stop.

Mary frowned slightly at the sight of her mama and papa dancing closely together, practically hugging each other. Lavinia blushed at the intimate and affectionate scene, but she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. It really was sweet. Lord Grantham held his wife closely to him, and Lady Grantham laid her head comfortably on his chest. They held each other lovingly and swayed slowly to the gentle, romantic tune coming from the gramophone.

With tears pricking at her eyes from the tender scene, Lavinia turned to look at Mary, who gave her a small smile though she seemed embarrassed.

Taking the lead, Mary continued down the stairs, preparing to confront her parents as the last measures of the song filled the great hall. Both Lavinia and Mary reaches the bottom of the stairs and walked towards Cora and Robert as the last note rang out.

"Mama," Mary chose to say, announcing their presence. Both Cora and Robert looked up in surprise, as if they had forgotten where they were. They were lucky they hadn't been interrupted sooner.

As Mary and Lavinia stopped in front of them, the couple reluctantly stepped apart. Lavinia could see the clear disappointment on Lord Grantham's face, and Lady Grantham could only smile embarrassedly but endearingly.

This made Lavinia smile. She really respected and admired this beautiful couple.

Seeing Mary's irritation written clearly on her face, Cora turned to Robert, raising a hand to his chest and patting him gently.

"You should go," she said softly, her eyes giving him a meaningful look. Robert sighed and nodded grimly, knowing where she wanted him to go and what she wanted him to do. But he would do it for her.

Glancing at Mary and Lavinia, Robert realizes he couldn't leave his wife the way he wanted to, with a kiss. Having already displayed far too much emotion and affection, he couldn't possibly kiss his wife in front of their audience. Instead, Robert took Cora's small hand in his larger one, and he brought it to his lips. Looking into Cora's blue eyes, pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

Cora smiled at him, her eyes holding so many loving messages for him. She thanked him. She complimented him. She told him of her love for him.

Although the kiss on her hand was much longer than appropriate, both Robert and Cora felt that it ended far too soon. As Robert dropped their hands from his lips, he stared into her eyes and gave her a small smile. Then, very reluctantly, he released her hand from his and turned away, heading towards the stairs. Cora didn't realize it, but she sighed as she watched him leave.

"Really, Mama?" came Mary's disapproving voice. Suddenly remembering the other two women in the room, Cora turned to them and smiled. Chuckling, she shook her head at her daughter and Lavinia, who both had moved to stand next to the gramophone.

"I'm sorry affection makes you uncomfortable, dear, but I can't say that I'm sorry for my behavior," Cora laughed, the giddy feeling of being in love filling her chest. Mary rolled her eyes. Lavinia could only smile, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"What an American thing to say..." Mary muttered, beginning to go through the stack of records.

Lavinia, expecting Lady Grantham to be offended by this, turned to look at the Countess. But the woman only smiled lovingly at her daughter.

Lady Grantham walked towards them, but then suddenly stopped, inconspicuously gripping the table for support. Had Lavinia not been watching carefully, she wouldn't have noticed.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, concern in her voice and expression.

At the sound of Lavinia's sweet voice, Cora looked up and forced a smile. The force of reality and the exhaustion from the night before had suddenly hit her once again.

"I'm perfectly fine, just a little tired," Cora explained airily, waving her hand to signal that it was nothing. "I think I'll go lie down."

"Alright," Mary said, looking up with a hint of concern. Cora smiled reassuringly first at her daughter and then Lavinia before turning and walking towards the stairs.

Holding the wooden railing, she ascended the stairs. Her thoughts were becoming muddled again. She felt tiredness and exhaustion overcoming her. And anxiety and stress slowly began to seep back into her mind.

Cora sighed, shaking her head. She needed Robert. He always helped when she felt this way.

But she would have to wait. She would go to her room and wait for him to find her and tell her how things with Sybil went.

She could see it now, bringing a small smile to her face and a growing feeling of peace. She would be laying in bed, her eyes closed. Robert would slip into the room and quietly walk to the bed. She would feel the mattress dip beneath her as he crawled onto the bed to lie beside her. Robert would kiss her softly before taking her into his arms, needing to comfort her and also needing the comfort himself.

Cora sighed, her imagination making her even more tired as she entered her bedroom.

Already, though, the thought of Robert made her anxiety decrease. Now all she had to do was wait for him to come.

As always, he would make everything better.

**A/N: Can anyone guess why Cora isn't feeling well? I'm sure you know what is coming next. What do you think will happen?**


End file.
